L M N
by Bozphin
Summary: Three young woman take on the challenge of kira. Nil, Meek, and Lia will work alongside L, Mello, and Near to crack this case, but what happens when death and destruction tear the team apart from the inside out. Will kira be stopped? L/OC Mello/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Prologue:**

She opened her bright blue eyes to the bright morning sun leaking in through her pink curtains. Pink, probably her least favorite color, next to red.

"NAOMI!!" Her foster mother of five years yelled up the stairs. "BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Every morning consisted of the same routine. Breakfast with the family right before school. She threw her purple blanket and lighter purple sheets from her body and remade her bed when she was finally awake enough to get up. She walked to her closet and threw open the doors yawning one big yawn before she walked in. She looked to either side trying to decide which ugly shirt she would wear today.

It was overly obvious that she never picked out her own clothes. Her foster mother loved soo much to pick out her clothes that Naomi never once objected. She loved to see her new family happy.

"Naomi!!" Mellie, her foster sister, who was also adopted burst into the room in a happy frenzie. For some reason she was always hyper. But Naomi didn't mind. Mellie's mood always brightened the day. "We're having pancakes and sausage, isn't it wonderful." She spun around once with her arms in the air, displaying her happiness and sending her short brown hair flailing around her cheeks. Mellie was only seven years old and in first grade. She was about a foot shorter then Naomi who was ten and in fourth grade. The school wanted her and her older sister Liora, who was twelve and in sixth grade, to be transferred to the high school because they were smarter then the average fourth and sixth graders. They were both on the level of Juniors in high school. But their parents wanted them to get a full education, and so they were left in their normal grade levels.

"Mmmm, pancakes." Naomi said finally picking one of the least pink shirts she could find and changing for school. "Let's go!" Naomi grabbed her sister's arm and ran out the door.

* * *

As they sat at the table where their third sister and foster parents were they bowed their heads to pray. When they were finished they began eating as their parents watched them lovingly.

Looking at the three girls side by side you would think they were biological sisters, but none of them were. They were all adopted from the same orphanage at the same time, but none of them were related in any way.

Liora, the oldest, had long brown hair with unusual red eyes. She was carrying her new stuffed animal dog in her arms that she had gotten for her birthday a few days earlier. She was very outgoing and had a great confidence about her that helped her to succeed in school and any other challenges that would come her way. She had been taking karate lessons along with Naomi. And had also taking a liking to baking. She had made her own birthday cake and it amazed her foster parents to no end. It was shaped like a dog, which was her favorite animal. She was bound to have her own bakery when she got older and her parents were excited to find out how successful she would be.

Mellie, the youngest, sat in the middle with her short hair sticking out in every direction. Her mother would have to brush it before she let her run out the door for the bus. She also had one green and one blue eye. It was the cutest thing her mother had ever seen. If was very hard to tell what would become of her future, she was still too young.

And Naomi, the middle child. She had long brown hair that was a little darker then Liora's, but not as dark as Mellie's. She had bright blue eyes and a very loving and just as smart and confident as Liora. She was very good in her karate class and was also taking ballet. She showed soo much emotion on the dance floor and had already won several medals and trophies in both her extracaricular activites. Her future seemed very bright and full of activity. It was nearly impossible to know what she would do with her life, seeing as she was good at anything she set her mind to.

None of the girls had ever had a fight since they adopted them and had never fought since they had met eachother in the orphanage. They were all best friends, and now sisters.

"Time for school girls." There dad swooped down and grabbed them in a hug while their mom got their bookbags. They were all giggling as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Naomi?" Mellie asked as they walked home from school.

"What?" Her and Liora were holding Mellie's hands and swinging her a little in between steps.

"What is a nerd?" She asked innocently.

"Did somebody call you that?" Liora asked as Mellie started skipping ahead of them. They both released her hands to watch as they walked.

"No..." She answered in an unsure tone. "They said that you two were."

Liora and Naomi looked at eachother with blank expressions. Neither girl had ever thought of themselves as nerds. They didn't have the goofy glasses and lisps that they thought of as being nerdy traits.

"I guess in a sense that we are smarter then regular kids our age, we are." Naomi suggested.

"I suppose." Liora agreed.

They heard sirens coming down the street in front of them and ran to the end of the block to see what was going on. The saw a firetruck speeding down the street and Liora reflexively grabbed Mellie's hand to keep her from walking out in front of it. They watched it pass and in the direction the saw it heading they also saw a lot of black smoke rising into the air. "LIORA!"

They both noticed at once and took off running towards the smoke. They stopped at the end of their street noticing that there was five houses on fire. FIVE. "No..."

Liora ran towards the house were they had been living for the last five years and burst into tears. A cop stopped the three of them from entering through the yellow security tape that blocked off the fires from the five houses.

They could only hope that their parents had been out getting food, or checking the mail, or even visiting their friends. But that was highly unlikely. They were always at home, waiting for them to get off school. It was then when they heard a heartbreaking scream from their house. It was their mother. She sounded like she was in soo much pain. Tears fell from Mellie's and Liora's eyes as they struggled to break the grip of the policeman. "MOMMA!!!" Mellie yelled through a sob.

* * *

It had been ten years since that fateful day.

But the pain was still there.

Soo much pain.

_(-B Well this is the Prologue to my new story. Death Note is awesome. I hope I will get more reviews this time. And I hope you enjoy it. B-)_

_P.S. And for the record there will be differences to the ages of the original characters to make my life easier. :D_


	2. In The Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

_Ten years later....._

**Chapter 1: **

In Tokyo, Japan a young American woman only known as Nil was practicing in a dance studio for one of her upcoming ballet performances. She was doing a series of pirouettes and jumps that were the most graceful thing her dance instructor had seen from a student. "Very well done Nil, but I do believe it is time to go. We don't want you to be worn out for the performance on Monday. You too Toru Fukui." Toru was Nil's male dance partner and they would be performing a very dramatic version of 'The Devil and his Bride'.

Nil was wearing an all black leotard, which was the only color she had worn for ten years. Either that or a very dark blue. She also would never leave her house without wearing her black cloth mask with a red ruby gem in the middle of her forehead. The mask only covered her forehead down to right above her upper lip. She was only questioned once about the mask back when she was only twelve years of age and the young girls foster mother had explained that the girl was shy about meeting new people from a different country. But after eight years she was still wearing it and still she used her alias, Nil.

Her instructor might have objected to both if she hadn't been one of her prized pupils.

"Of course." Nil stopped where she was and bowed to both of them before she grabbed her gym bag and headed to the locker.

Another thing that was very intimidating about Nil was her stoicness. She never held any emotion on her face when she wasn't dancing. And you would never know it seeing the intense emotion she expressed when she danced. It was truely frightening and beautiful at the same time. Frightening because nobody knew what she was thinking or what kind of mood she was in, so it was difficult to know how to act around her. And beautiful because it made her the best ballet dancer in all of Japan, and it was also a wonder how anyone could maintain such emotional discipline at all times.

"She scares me." Toru joked.

Haya, the dance instructor, chuckled. "Well its been eight years, you should be over it by now." She elbowed him in the arm. "Unless of course you are scared for different reasons then the emotional disposition." She winked at him as he turned beet red.

"Aww come on. I mean, she is beautiful and everything, but I really don't know about her." He shifted his weight to one leg. "She's just, too strange for me."

"Perhaps," she winked once more at him as he grabbed his gym bag and ran towards the door.

"Well I gotta go, work at five." He waved as he disappeared from view. A few moments later Nil was walking out the locker room door wearing jeans and a black hoodie. And of course she was still wearing the mask.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nil." Haya waved as she walked to the exit.

"Of course." She said with a scratchy low voice. Still feminine, but her voice seemed under used.

She walked out the door and got into the back of a black car with tinted windows that was parked right in the front of the studio. "Good afternoon miss Nil. How was your lesson?" Montaro was her bodyguard/personal driver. He was a well built half American half Japanese man hired by her foster mother of nine years. Chiyo Himura was her name, and she had adopted her and her two best friends from the orphanage. Mellie and Liora, who were only to be referred to as Meek and Lia in public for security purposes. Also, all three girls were to wear their matching masks at all times, which were also a means for their new mother to keep an eye on them from the hidden camera in the ruby on their foreheads. But it wasn't against their will that they wore the masks, on the contrary, the wore them gladly. They were all living normal lives as well as undercover lives as murder investigators.

"It was very fullfilling." She answered Montaro's question and opened up a newspaper that was laying on the seat next to her.

"In other words, it was a easy as pie." He joked.

Nil didn't answer. _'I wonder if the police are ever going to open their eyes and investigate these murders to all of these immates on death row.'_

"Heart attacks...." she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, several. Over fifty already." Montaro said as if answering a question Nil had asked. "The police probably won't even notice the coincidence until at least a hundred or so have died."

Nil ignored the annoying voice that cut into her thoughts. _'Coincidence? No, definitely murder.'_

The car finally stopped in front of a giant building on the outskirts of Tokyo where it was almost totally empty of people. Her mother Chiyo was a wealthy woman, who loved to make their lives as easy and prosperous as she possibly could.

* * *

Chiyo Himura had been in America ten years ago in search of a daughter, she had been soo lonely since her husband of twenty years had passed away from cancer. She didn't have the heart to remarry, so she decided a child companion that she could love and care for would make up for the hole in her heart. She came across an orphanage in a small town in Nebraska. The orphanage was called The Amazing Grace Orphanage. She walked in to see what she could find and she just couldn't leave without the three of them. They just seemed to belong together.

After the adoption she began teaching them Japanese, which didn't take near as long as she had figured. She was amazed at the amount of knowledge Liora and Naomi possessed. Mellie was intelligent, but also young. They all seemed a little depressed as well, but managed to hold themselves and eachother together.

She had been told the story of their former foster parents and was immediately shocked that they were doing soo well. At least Liora and Mellie were. Naomi was quiet, too quiet. She wasn't mute, but kept to herself as much as possible. Still grieving the loss.

* * *

Naomi walked into the house followed by Montaro. She walked straight through the living area to a room in towards the back of the house where they kept a very elaborate computer system, along with various other equipment they might need to investigate a crime. Like how she could see Chiyo in one of the monitors as well as see her sitting in front of said monitor, from the camera on her forehead. Chiyo switched off the camera as soon as she sat next to her.

Naomi peered at the monitors with her two sister's cameras and found that they were both at Liora's bakery. The bakery was called Lia's Sweety Pies. She made several kinds of desserts, but pies and cakes were her specialties. Mellie worked there as a part time job while she was in school and also working on starting a rock band with a few of her best friends.

"Any news from the mysterious heart attack victims?" Nil asked.

"The ICPO are planning a meeting tomorrow reguarding the issue." Chiyo chimed.

"Finally." Was Naomi's answer. "You will be there of course." It wasn't a question, but Chiyo new that it would come to this.

"Of course." She agreed. "I don't believe there is any way the ICPO will be able to solve this case without the help of someone, be it you and your sisters, or L."

Naomi cringed at the mention of L. Not only had she been investigating murders, but also on the side she had been investigating the mysterious L. Unfortunately he or she was the only mystery to her in this world and he was as thorough with his identity as she was with hers. No records of anything that had anything to do with him or her. All of her records from the orphanage had been discarded and burned along with any other documentation that proved that she had ever been born. She didn't want to be remembered and **she** definitely didn't want to remember.

"How was your day?" Chiyo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine." That was her only answer as she rose from her spot and headed out of the room to avoid any more conversation. Monato followed studiously and only stopped when she reached her bedroom door. She entered, leaving him in the hallway.

Naomi grabbed a book that she had read more then a fifty times and began reading again. She only slept when she felt it was necessary. She avoided sleeping due to the terrible memories it brought with it.

And so she read.

_(-B Chapter one ppl. Enjoy and review. B-)_


	3. Three Sisters

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Meek, how did your rehersal go?" Lia asked as Mellie entered the bakery. The young girl was soo much different then she was ten years ago. The little hyperactive girl with short brown hair was now a rebelious teenage girl. She still had short brown hair but also had black streaks in her bangs and longer black hair under her short brown. The top half of her hair was put up in pigtails while the other half was left down. And along with her other sisters, her face was adorned with a mask with a ruby gem on the forehead. Mellie smiled brilliantly at her sister as she entered.

"It was rockin'." She answered. "Rai totally blew one of his speakers out while practicing his guitar solo." She smiled mirthfully to herself. "Rai kills me sometimes." She wrapped her torso up in one of the aprons that was waiting for her on the hooks behind the counter and took her position in front of the cash register. "Hows it been here?"

"Its been pretty good. Had about twenty customers so far." She explained as she refilled one of the displays with cupcakes. "It should start speeding up a little after lunchtime."

"Looks like your gonna need a few more cakes up here." Mellie pointed to two empty cake plates.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I got some pictures before they were taken." She winked at Mellie happily. "They were set down and picked up in the same minute or two."

"Aww man, they must have looked awesome. I can't wait to see." She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips in anticipation. "I don't think they would have lasted that long if I would have been there."

Both girls laughed and joked around the rest of the night. Liora baked, while Mellie ran the register for five hours, until ten o'clock. Then they were drove home by their bodyguards Takeo and Morio.

Both girls were briefed on the newest murder case and they went to their room. Considering the size of the house, anyone who was on the outside would think there were several bedrooms in the house. But in fact there were only two bedrooms, because the three girls didn't want to sleep in separate rooms. So their foster mother did a little bit of renovating and broke out a few walls to make one big area that they split into three areas.

Mellies side of the room was very spontaneous with several interesting color combinations. Mostly lime green, black and orange. Strange as that may sound, the colors actually went together nicely.

In the middle, Naomi sat with a book in her hands and headphones on her head. Her room was very bleak. A lot of black and dark colors. She had also taken off her mask that was now wrapped around her neck like a necklace, with the ruby hanging in the middle.

Liora sat on her pink bed. She could never let go of her former mother's taste in clothes and decore. Although there was a lot of black on her side of the room also most of it was pink, purple and red.

Naomi removed her headphones, but still kept her eyes glued to the book. "How was your day?"

"Friggin awesome." Mellie answered. "We'll be ready this weekend. Thanks to Chiyo for booking us at 'Boozer's'."

"Yeah, that's gotta be the busiest bar in all of Tokyo." Liora was holding a stuffed dog that looked a little singed.

"Chiyo is a good mother." Naomi stated.

"Well the bakery is going well also. We had about a hundred or so customers today." Liora was excited, soon she would need to hire more employees to help with out.

"You'll be off the ground in no time." Naomi reassured still looking at her book.

"Yeah, I actually have a regular. Can you believe that?" She giggled. "His name is Watari. He is in everyday. Its amazing that such an old guy could eat soo much cake."

"Perhaps he has a lot of grandchildren." Naomi suggested.

"Yeah, probably."

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, mom is going to ICPO headquarters for the murder case investigation." Mellie said while brushing her hair and taking out a CD player to listen to her newest recordings.

"Do you really think they'll want our help?" Liora asked.

"Without a doubt." Naomi finally looked up at Liora with a smirk. "They will probably need L as well."

"What a perfect opportunity for you." Liora said sardonically. "Maybe you two could work together and actually meet eachother."

"No." Was her response. "I am not so willing to give away my identity to someone that nobody knows. He will probably think the same."

"I agree." Mellie stated and turned her light off and layed down to sleep hoping to end the conversation.

Naomi sighed at her two sisters, but also turned off her light to at least pretend to sleep. For their sake.

It only took five minutes before she could hear her sisters' steady breathing, indicating that they were in a deep sleep. Naomi got up immediately and went to the computer room to research for any leads on the case. It seemed a little impossible since the deaths were soo far apart and in almost every country at the same exact time. "How could that be..." she uttered to herself.

"You should be sleeping." Chiyo walked to a seat next to her and sat handing her adopted daughter a cup of hot Lipton tea.

"Yes..." She understood the need to restore her energy, but wouldn't let herself dream. She would wait until she was soo sleep deprived that she would be too exhausted to dream. "I am distracted." She wasn't lying. This case would require her total attention.

"Of course. This one is going to be a challenge." She agreed wholeheartedly.

"Very dangerous."

"That too." Chiyo leaned in to look at the newspaper sitting on the table in front of her. "How do you suppose he does it?"

"Hard to say." Naomi took a sip of the tea and leaned back in her chair. "Perhaps he is a god." She smiled at her joke.

Chiyo smiled as well. "Perhaps he is."

_(-B Plz review, it makes me smile. I don't mind criticism. And enjoy. B-)_


	4. ICPO Meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 3:**

The three girls sat in front of their computers eating eggs and bacon while watching the ICPO meeting from where Chiyo stood to the side, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

* * *

_At the meeting..._

Chiyo was standing in the shadows holding a laptop. She looked to her side and noticed that another person dressed in a raincoat and dark hat that shadowed his face was standing in the shadows also. She wouldn't have noticed him except for the light glinting off a similar looking laptop in his hands. She could only assume that this was L's messanger.

"Good evening." She said.

"It is." He replied. "You must be with Nil, Meek and Lia." He said at once.

"Yes, and you with L." She stated simply.

"Of course." He had a smile in his voice. "Great minds think alike. I'm Watari."

"Undoubtedly." She agreed. "I'm Chi." She answered. "I'm only here so they don't have to risk their lives."

"Agreed." She had no idea how old L was, but at the way he said it this man must think of L as a son.

They both turned to the arguing delegates and wondered how much longer it would take them to come to the conclusion the two cloaked figures were waiting for.

"But didn't all the coroner's reports say 'heart attack of unknown origins'?" One of them asked.

"Such an imbiguous death doesn't mean anything to us." Another retorted.

"Yes, we might have been able to find something if it was, lets say a stabbing or something along those lines." Someone agreed.

"I think we should vote." Someone yelled.

"That settles it, we are going to need help to solve this one." The head of police announced. The whole room went into quiet whispers. "I have decided to call on L and Nil."

"But aren't they kind of picky about what cases they are willing to investigate?" Someone questioned.

"And how do we even contact them?" Another chimed.

"That's our cue." Watari whispered.

"L is already on the case." Watari stepped out of the shadows with Chiyo on his heels.

"As is Nil." She followed.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates, and I'm sure Nil would also." Watari ordered and Chiyo nodded to him. The both opened their laptops simultaneously. One showing only a letter L in the middle of the screen with a white background, and the other only showing a fuzzy screen.

_'Nil isn't going to appreciate this.'_ Chiyo smiled to herself.

_'L is not going to like this.'_ Watari looked just as pleased.

A distorted voice came out of both laptops. "Greetings, to all of you at the ICPO." L said.

"Good afternoon to everyone at the ICPO." Nil said at the same time and all was quiet as the two tried to figure out what was going on. "L." Nil said calmly. "Should have known you would have someone there."

"Yes, of course." L agreed. "As should have I, Nil." He said the name with a little abhorrence.

"I suppose you could best explain the sutuation." Nil compromised. "Please, go on."

L was a little astonished by the small praise, and began explaining. "Sorry about the interruption. But I believe the difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope, and make no mistake we are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder. One that is unforgiveable." He needed to make that clear. "This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is, all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation. Also I require additional cooperation from Japans national police agency."

"Wha..?" A young policeman named Touta Matsuda stood along with the head of the Japanese police Soichiro Yagami.

"Why the Japanese police?" Soichiro asked in shock.

"Whether the guilty is party is an individual or a group there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese and if not we can be sure that they are hiding in Japan."

'So he knows as well.' Nil thought to herself a little disappointed.

"What is all this based on?" Soichiro asked. Nil rolled her eyes.

"Why Japan you ask." L went on. "I think I will be able to provide proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

Even Nil was suprised by his explanation. "You are going to directly confront them?" Nil asked in her dull scratchy voice.

"Yes." L answered with a little trill of victory in his voice. "At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

A few seconds later Soichiro decided to agree to his demands, knowing full well that they needed his help along with Nils'.

"Nil, I would like you to keep me updated on any information you might come up with to help out with the case." L addressed her for the second time.

"Yes. I'm sure this goes both ways." She didn't say it as a question.

"Of course." He agreed. "The more help, the better."

"Do you have any associates that I might need to know about?" She asked doubting that he did. "I have two sister's that work with me."

"Yes, Meek and Lia, of course." He responded. "I also have two associates. Near and Mello are also located in Japan, but I am only in contact with Near for the time being."

"I wasn't expecting that." She said a little shocked. "You seem like a loner."

"Yes well, we don't really work together. They are actually my successors." He explained. "Anyways, Watari will be able to exchange contact information with your stand in, since I know you wouldn't be there in person."

"Very perceptive of you." Nil commended.

"Good move on your part." He also praised. "We will need all the privacy we can get if this person can kill from such distances."

"Yes, it is very odd."

"Very."

Both signed off at the same time and Watari and Chiyo exchanged information and went their separate ways.

_(-B I'm sorry, but a lot of the chapters are gonna have dialogue from the actual anime so bear with me please. Hope to see some reviews. ENJOY B-)_


	5. Monster

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 4:**

"Do you really think he is going to tell us much?" Liora asked suspiciously.

"No." She said bluntly. "I don't expect that he will tell us anything."

Her two sisters frowned at her. "And why is that?" Mellie asked.

"He suspects me." She closed her eyes and smirked.

"What?!" They said at the same time.

"It is quite obvious that he will suspect everyone until he is satisfied that they are innocent."

They both relaxed a little. "I guess that makes sense, but do you plan I sharing information with him?"

"No." She smirked again. "I have no choice but to suspect him as well. He knows very well, that I will not contact him."

"Interesting. Then why did he give you his contact information?" Liora asked.

"So that he could get mine." She explained. "So he can check up on me." Both girls were frowning again.

"So underhanded." Mellie said.

"Yes. I would love to kick him in the face." She said it as a threat, but the smile never left her face.

"Why are you soo happy then?" Mellie didn't understand her expression.

"Because, dear sister, I have done the same." She had gotten his contact information, but he got hers in the process. She was just that much closer to finding out who this L guy really was.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Mellie spoke up. "Hey guys, look at this." Both sisters looked at the computer screen that Mellie had been using to surf the web. "Look at all these websites. Seems looks like the people are quicker then the police." There were several links that were titled Kira meaning killer in Enlgish.

"What are those?" Liora asked as Mellie clicked on one.

"They are websites where people are worshipping this murderer for killing off criminals. They are referring to him as Kira."

"Makes sense." Naomi said a little disappointed in the naivety of some people. "People wouldn't openly worship someone like this, in fear of being criticised."

"I think its sick" Liora said scrunching her nose at the computer. "Worshipping such a monster."

"Quite." Naomi agreed. She switched on the TV to watch the news. They were talking about more murders, only this time they weren't criminals on death row. They were criminals that were sentenced to several years in prison. "Great."

"Monster." Liora repeated.

Then all of a sudden the screen went blue. _"We are sorry to interrupt this program, but we are bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO."_ A young man on the scrren said.

_"We now bring you live to the ICPO."_ An low overvoice broke in.

When the screen changed, there was a young man sitting at a desk with the name Lind L. Taylor sitting on the top front of it.

_"I head up an international police taskforce that includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor formerly known as L."_

"So this is his plan." Naomi surmised.

"What in the world is he doing?" Mellie asked. "I thought he was never going to show his face."

"Isn't it obvious?" Naomi said and they turned to her with questioning looks. "That is not him. It is a test."

"What kind of test?" Liora asked.

"To see if he can really kill someone without actually being there." Both girls eyes widened in shock. "L wouldn't put himself in that kind of danger. And I'm wondering if this Kira fellow will be able to see through this trick."

They looked back at the black haired man on the TV.

_"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you."_

"I guess he has seen the websites as well." Mellie acknowledged.

_"Kira, I have a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be, AND I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."_ The man on the TV smiled arrogantly.

It was only a few seconds later that the man on the TV claiming to be L grabbed his chest and wriggled in pain. Liora and Mellie jumped to their feet as the man lay motionless on the desk and two men came and dragged him off the screen. "Oh My God!" Liora panicked. "He CAN kill from a distance."

"Yes, it seems he can." Naomi was still seated and had a frown of concentration on her face. Then a familiar L popped up on the screen. His voice sounded excited, even after watching the death of someone claiming to be himself.

_"I..had to test this just in case, but...I never thought it would actually happen."_ He seemed thrilled that it did and Naomi's stomach lurched. The word monster came to mind once more, but it wasn't Kira she was thinking of.

_"Kira, it seems you can kill people without actually having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it." He paused for a moment trying to calm himself. "Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."_

"Wow, that was unexpected." Mellie announced.

Even though he was an imate, she couldn't shake the thought that L was still a monster.

_"The police arrested him in complete secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you that L is real. I do exist. NOW, TRY TO KILL ME. What's wrong, come on KELL ME. What are you waiting for? Come on, come on kill me. What's the matter? Can't you do it?"_

"Kira needs a face." Naomi concluded. Her sisters looked at her in shock.

"What?" They said.

"He cannot see L's face, therefore he cannot kill him."

They turned back to the TV. _"Well, Kira, it seems that you cannot kill me afterall."_

"Isn't he being a little risky?" Liora asked angrily.

"A little." Naomi agreed.

_"So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that you might find interesting."_

"There's more?" Mellie said eyes popping out of her head.

_"Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."_

"Well that narrows it down." Liora said a little relieved.

_"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heartattacks, this ones crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first, because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before we're able to sentence you to death."_

"I bet Kira is shaking in his little space boots." Mellie said.

"You watch too much TV." Naomi suggested.

_"Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when we catch you. Lets meet again soon, Kira."_

_'I hope he gets himself killed.'_ Naomi thought to herself angrily.

"What's wrong Naomi?" Mellie asked as she saw the frown deepening on her sister's face.

Naomi opened her eyes and tried to put on her expressionless mask. It must have worked, because Liora was giving her a disapproving look. "Nothing."

"It would be interesting to see what Kira's reaction was like." Mellie wondered.

"I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled." Liora pointed out.

"Not at all." Naomi turned off the TV and went back to work on the investigation. Things were narrowed down nicely, and it was only a matter of time before they found a lead.

_'Yes, lets meet soon.'_

Whether it be Kira or L, she didn't care. She would give them both a piece of her mind.

_(-B I really loved this episode in the anime. L is soo awesome. :D Plz review, and Enjoy. B-)_


	6. Mysteriously Popular

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 5:**

Naomi sighed as she twirled in front of the full length mirror to get a good look at her new ballet attire. It was a little too much for her. The skull mask, the bone hands that held on to her hips, the red ribbon.

"I hate red." She murmured to herself.

The mask covered from just above her eyebrows to her nose, where the jawbones of the mask dropped down and trailed off into dull points on her cheeks. Her liatard and tutu were varying shades of black and grey, while red ribbons sprang out of the tutu and tied her hair back. She also had elbow length black gloves that had red palms. Her ballet shoes were black with red ribbon twining around her shins. Overall, she wasn't to thrilled about wearing it.

Her mother leaned against the doorframe watching Naomi turn this way and that, inspecting her new outfit. She seemed to not be enjoying herself. "You look beautiful." She said watching as Naomi froze and looked at her through the mirror.

"Its too red." Chiyo looked at the miniscule amounts of red she was referring to and smiled to herself.

"Nonetheless. You look wonderful."

"Yeah, your gonna knock 'em dead tonight." Mellie came in through another door and threw her arms around her older sisters neck dramatically.

Naomi smiled at the scene in the mirror. Her sister was holding death in her arms, and smiling about it. Wonderful. "It's hard to disagree with you when you put it that way."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure you look the part of the Devil's bride. Maybe a little too well." She backed away to take a better look. "The hands are a little much." She scrunched her nose at the boney little digits.

"Yes, I agree." Naomi began undressing. "So how was school?" She couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard the exasperated sigh of her school hating sister. It's not that she wasn't good at it. It's just that...she hated the people.

"If I never see or hear from Mel ever again, it will definitely be too soon." She fell backwards onto Naomi's bed and slipped on the free headphones. "Have you finished with my new song yet?"

"No." Mellie had a habit of giving Naomi her music to critique. Mellie was almost as much a perfectionist as Naomi was, only she didn't really know how to go about making her own music perfect.

"How much more you got?" She said flipping through the music.

"Not much...." She teased.

"As in...?" She hinted, trying to get an exact amount out of her.

"Oh, I'll think about telling you when you tell Chiyo." Naomi looked at her with a blank face.

Mellie looked at her like a little kid who just dropped their ice cream on the ground. "How do you always know?"

Naomi smiled just a little, before Chiyo started tapping her foot. Mellie hadn't realized that she was still in the room, and tried to pretend she really wasn't. But for some unknown reason her little act didn't work as planned.

"Mellie." She was standing right in front of her and glaring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my fist to make contact with Jake's face." She said innocently, then she looked away as if seeing her true target. "It was supposed to hit Paula's."

"Mellie." She accused. "You tried to hit a girl?"

"Tried being the key word." Mellie defended.

"So you hit Jake, while he was defending his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She said nonchalantly. "Unfortunately I didn't run fast enough to escape Mrs. Gateburgs wrath."

"Mellie." She accused again.

"I know, I know." Mellie stood and started picking up stray pieces of clothing to distract herself and hopefully lessen the final blow. "I got suspended." She said as quietly as possible.

"MELLIE!" She said for the forth time. "What are we going to do now!"

"Why can't I just be home schooled?" She suggested hopefully.

"We..." She pointed between herself and Mellie a few times. "...will speak about this later." It sounded like a threat. "Right now Liora is finishing up dinner." Mellie thanked whatever god made it so they needed nurishment. Food was her savior.

Naomi had changed into some baggy black jeans with a black shirt and was already downstairs waiting for the rest of the family to come to dinner along with Liora. They seemed to be having an engaging conversation about Kira before the two got there. Although it was their job to catch the fiend, Chiyo didn't want the matter to be discussed at the dinner table.

"Looks good." Mellie said as they sat down to ther spaghetti and meatballs that was piled onto her plate. She threw an accusing glare at Naomi before scooting her chair up to say prayer before they ate in silence.

* * *

"TIME TO GO!" Chiyo yelled up the stairs at her three girls.

Naomi had finished up her critique on Mellie's newest song, only having to change a couple of odd notes, while waiting to leave for her performance.

"Finally." Mellie walked out the door a little less preppy then ususal. Even though she should have been happy that Chiyo was going to let her be home schooled. She had still gotten grounded for two months.

Naomi picked up her gym bag that she had packed her outfit in and tagged along behind her. All three girls wrapped their black masks around their eyes before they walked out the door. Takeo, Morio, and Montaro were already waiting by the car for them. Takeo was in the front drivers seat while Morio and Montaro waited to open the limo doors for the family. When everyone was in Morio took his seat in the front rider side, while Montaro sat in the back with the girls ready to plow through the crowd of people who were waiting to enter the theater.

"Sorry Nil, but I won't be able to stay for the whole thing. I got that gig tonight." Mellie said trying to look happy.

"That's alright. I promise to put a good word in for you at the end." That seemed to make Mel happy.

"Are you serious?" She grabbed both of Naomi's hands. "That would be totally wicked of you. I mean, your like the most popular ballet dancer I know, and people are bound to listen to you."

"Yes, that would be very nice of you Nil." Chiyo put in.

"It's really wierd though, you know." Mellie said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Naomi and Chiyo said simultaneously.

"You are the most popular person that nobody knows that I have ever known." Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. "Does that even make sense?"

Naomi had never really thought about it before, but Mellie didn't seem too far off. She was popular. But her identity was a mystery.

She was a mystery with a fanbase. What could be more odd?

_(-B IDK, you tell me. B-)_


	7. Fire

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. I merely use it for my fangurlish pleasure. :D

**Chapter 6:**

"Gotcha." Liora exclaimed to herself as she typed away on her laptop. Naomi had wanted her to hack into the Japanese police investigation files to see if they had progressed any futher in the case. She ran through the files trying to find anything that they didn't already know.

This Kira fellow was pretty cunning. Not exposing himself too much, and it was pretty impressive that he could kill someone without being anywhere in sight. But it was only a matter of time before he was brought to justice.

Justice. The word brought L to Liora's mind. He was a person with a great sense of justice. Already soo close to catching Kira. It must have been a kick in the face when he had to ask for help from the police.

He still hadn't made any attempt to contact Naomi, but she had known that he wouldn't. It made her angry to know that he suspected them. But she couldn't hate him completely. She understood his suspicion. She was also very impressed with Naomi for staying neck and neck with the mystery that is L. She had a completely underhanded way of going about the case, but what else could she do when nobody trusted her.

"Look at this." Naomi had taken her laptop from her while she was daydreaming. She handed the computer back to Liora, who was sitting across from her.

"Hmmm, it seems that they are recording the times in which Kira is killing his victims." Liora deduced.

"Precisely." She said as if it meant something. "This is actually very useful information. I'm sure L already knows what this means."

"What?" Mellie leaned over to look at the screen forgetting her anger towards her sister. "Yeah, so. Its just a bunch of numbers."

"What does it mean?" Liora looked at her sister hopefully.

Naomi seemed really upset that they couldn't figure it out. "Kira is not only inexperienced in murder, but he is also still young."

Liora looked quickly back to the times. They were between four o'clock and ten. Then it hit her. "Oh!"

"What?" Mellie asked looking back at the screen.

"Kira is a student." Liora answered. "Only someone who was going to school would be limited to killing at these times."

"Oh."

Naomi had stopped listening to the conversation. One leg had been pulled up to her chest and she had layed her cheek on her knee as she stared out the tinted window. Another young life had been lost to power. Her thoughts were pulled to a dark day. Fire everywhere, blood curdling screams, tears.

The limo came to a stop and Naomi was pulled back into reality as she saw the crowd waiting for her in front of the theater.

"Wow." Mellie had never seen soo many people in the same place before. "All these people came to see you?" She had been to all of her performances and never had she seen such a crowd.

"Unfortunately."

"Don't worry ladies. That's what I'm here for." Montaro pushed the door open and waited for the girls to follow, Takeo followed as Montaro pushed their way to the door, and Morio was left to take care of the limo.

Many people crowded in, trying to get a glimpse of the star of the show. Many other people started grabbing for her mask, wanting to find out who was behind the it.

"Wonderful. Thank you Montaro." Mellie did a little spin as she felt the open space of the lobby. The only people allowed in the theater at this time were family or people who had purchased VIP passes.

"See ya on stage." Liora patted Noami on the back before she walked off towards her dressing room along with Montaro.

"Well girls, lets go find our seats." Chiyo led the way as they walked down the isles of the theater towards the stage. They were all given front row seats along with all the other family members of the cast. The VIP members were given any remaining seats along with the second row.

They walked down and found seats that said reserved for Meek, Lia, and Chi. Of course every other seat had labels with the families last names. There were only a few others there besides them. One of them was an old man who was seated right next to where Liora was to sit.

"Hey, Watari?" Liora greeted the old man awkwardly. Watari looked up at the young girl with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Lia." He remembered the young woman from her bakery.

"Watari?" Chiyo could remember that name from the man she had met at the ICPO meeting a few days ago. "L's, Watari." She whispered so that only they could hear her.

Watari was taken off guard by her knowledge. "How do you know this?"

Chiyo smiled at the man. "It is I, Chi." They both hadn't recognized eachother, due to the lack of a disguise.

"Ah." He seemed a little disappointed about losing his cover. "I hadn't known that you liked the ballet. Especially enough to get VIP passes."

"Oh no. It's not like that at all." She sat down in her seat along with Liora and Mellie. "We are here to watch Nil. Didn't you know?"

"Nil?" Watari was surprised again. "The only name that was posted was Toru Fukui and his lovely bride."

"Oh." Was Chiyo's confused answer. "She must not have wanted to draw a lot of attention to herself."

"So Nil is female?" This time it was a distorted voice coming from the seat next to Watari.

"L?" It was Mellie who had risen from her seat to stare at the laptop. "You like the ballet?" She couldn't help but giggle at the poor genius.

"No, actually, the only reason I am here is too keep in contact with Watari, whose cover is now blown."

"But, you aren't here." Liora pointed out.

"Indeed. Watari, contact me when the performance has ended." He paused for a moment. "I need to speak with Nil." The screen went blank before Watari had a chance to confirm that he would.

"Not too happy, is he?" Liora asked, only too sure that he was.

"No. He is not too fond of being taken by surprise." He revealed. "And he was also not expecting Nil to be a woman." He smiled at the last bit. "Interesting."

"What, he doesn't like women?" Mellie asked angrily.

"No, it isn't that. It's just, he has worked with women before and none have shown the kind of emotional discipline that Nil does." He seemed to be enjoying himself as he explained. "He believed that if Nil was female, she would have made a few mistakes because of emotional outbursts."

"Oh my god, what a jackass!" Mellie immediately regretted her outburst. Everyone who was in the theater had turned to stare at the poor girl, which was quite a few more than there was a few minutes ago. She sat down and sunk into the chair in embarrassment.

"I believe he knows what he is talking about most of the time." Watari said as L's deduction was proven right for the most part. They sat in silence watching lights being turned off and on behind the curtain. They saw several people's feet walking across the stage under the curtain that didn't quite reach the floor, and there were a few people who bumped into the curtain sending the cloth rippling to life. Then everything went silent and the lights above the audience were dimmed.

The curtain was pushed open and a man wearing a very expensive looking suit walked forward with a microphone in hand. "Good afternoon. We would now like to begin our performance of 'The Devil's Bride' starring Toru Fukui and our surprise star Nil." The audience was a little bit louder than you would expect from people who were there to see a ballet. It was more like the thunderous applause you would hear at a football game from the winning team.

The announcer guy walked off the stage and the curtains were drawn back showing a scene that you might consider as being hell. There was fake fire riddling the giant stage where a young man wearing all red, with small black horns on his slicked back black hair, was standing tall and still.

Liora looked at the scene and thought. 'I wonder if Kira will look so calm and still when we find him?'

* * *

_(-B Oh man, L was wrong for the first time in his life. XD Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. B-)_


	8. Kira the Killer

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. I merely use it for my fangurlish pleasure. :D

**Chapter 7:**

The ballet started off a little slow so Mellie had a hard time paying much attention. Although she loved her sister, ballet just wasn't something she was interested in. She checked her wristwatch a couple of times every minute wishing that nine o'clock would roll around. "Mellie." Chiyo whispered in exasperation. "Could you at least pretend you aren't counting down the seconds until you have to leave?"

Mellie tried to sit as still as possible, trying to pay attention. Toru was dancing around a bunch of other dancers who were blocking his view of Naomi, who he was trying to make his way to. Every time he would get close to her she would gracefully dance to the other end of the stage. This went on for about two minutes before he finally caught her and they began dancing together in a way that made Mellie wonder if they were actually in love. The ballet was too emotional. It didn't even seem possible that Naomi could fit into it soo perfectly. It was the only time she showed any emotion worth holding on to. She was either being a smart ass, or completely cut off from the world. Only a few small smiles ever broke through her facade, and here she was showing off her most dazzling smile to complete strangers.

Mellie was completely jealous.

She took a quick peek at her watch again and this time she found that it was five minutes after nine. "Oh." She said surprised. "I gotta go mom, Lia. Tell Nil she was wonderful for me." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before making her way out, apologizing to the people she walked in front of, even though it looked as if they didn't see her at all they were so mesmerised. "Jeesh, its not that great." She whispered as she walked through the door, being blinded momentarily by the lobby lights. She looked back once more to see her sister being held in the air by Toru while she stretched her body out like she was about to take off into the air and fly. Still smiling.

* * *

"Wow." That was all Liora could say as the curtains closed and the announcer guy walked back onto the stage. The crowd was going wild. Like being at a Yankee's game when they won the World Series. It was soo loud that even with the microphone the announcer was hard to hear.

"Weren't they just wonderful?" The crowd agreed wholeheartedly. "Lets get one more look at our stars." The curtains were reopened, revealing the line of dancers. They all bowed to the audience as flowers and stuffed animals were thrown onto the stage. "Whoa, watch out Misa Amane, here comes Nil."

"Jeez Nil, all this glory and none for me." Toru joked. Nil rolled her eyes and walked towards the announcer. Toru just smiled widely watching her go.

The audience watched as Nil whispered something in the man's ear and he shook his head in the affirmative. "It seems our star would like to make an announcement." The crowd roared again.

"Good afternoon, I would just like to inform you all that my sister Meek and her band called 'Splendor' are at this moment performing down at Boozers. I would appreciate it if you would go see them. They will be there until eleven." She handed the microphone back to the man and walked back to her place next to Toru.

"Man, what a nice sister you are." Toru said in shock. "I should head down there and see how good she is."

"Indeed." Was her only answer.

A few seconds later the whole of the cast decided to remove their masks and throw them out into the audience. Toru laughed as his went flying into a teenage girls head. Then he looked towards Nil once more. "Aww, come on Nil, you can't still be shy."

"No. Not shy."

"Then what is it? Some Phantom of the Opera thing?" He joked and elbowed her in the arm. "It can't be that bad. I mean, even if you had a giant burn on your face you would still look pretty good."

"What if it is a giant boil?" Nil pointed out with a smirk.

"Awwww, that's gross Nil. I could have gone forever without hearing that." He scrunched up his nose in mock disgust, but ended up laughing at her joke. "Good one. I can't believe the stoic Nil is making jok....ughaaaahh...." Nil crouched down and caught Toru just before he hit the stage. He had clenched a hand over his chest in pain.

"Toru..." Nil said a little worried. "What's wrong?" He just writhed and wriggled, fighting to stay alive. But it was all in vain as his eyes sunk closed. Naomi felt a pang of guilt and sadness. "Toru..." _'Kira!' _

She looked around her to see if medics were on their way and found something that she didn't expect. All of the other dancers were laying on the ground motionless. All of them were dead. She layed Toru carefully on the ground and sprung to her feet, scanning the crowd for her mother and sister. Were they ok?

It was then that someone jumped her from behind, ripping the bone mask from her face. She flinched as her cheek was cut by the edge it, but before anyone in the audience had time to see her face she whipped around with a round house kick and nailed the intruder in the face. It was only a second later that she was being wrapped up in a trench coat and carried off the stage.

She was set down inside a car with tinted windows. Before she uncovered herself she untied the mask that was around her kneck and retied it around her eyes. When she finally got loose from the trenchcoat she expected to see Montaro, but instead she was surprised to see a much older person sitting next to her. Laptop in hand.

"Well that was unexpected." Watari exclaimed.

"Yes...very." Nil agreed. "Where..."

"Your family is fine, although I cannot say the same about your bodyguard. He was unfortunately on his way to stop the young man from tearing your mask away, and the same fate as the dancers befell him."

"I see." She lifted her knee to her chest and layed her cheek on it, looking away from the old man. She didn't like this one bit. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, miss Nil. I am Watari."

"Watari." She mused. "L's Watari." She didn't ask, it was more than obvious.

"Naturally."

"Did you like the ballet, Watari?" Nil tried to make conversation to block out a few things she didn't want to think about.

"Up until the manslaughter, of course." He smiled warmly at the back of her head, and she could almost feel that warmth.

"Yes." She agreed. "Kira seems to have a friend."

"I agree." It didn't surprise her that Watari had contacted L, but she really didn't want to speak at the moment. Especially to him.

Kira may be a killer, but L wasn't too far off.

* * *

_(-B Muahahaha, So Watari is a little stronger then he looks ok. B-)_


	9. Suspicious

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. I merely use it for my fangurlish pleasure. :D

**Chapter 8:**

"Actually I do believe this second Kira does not know the first." L went on as Nil stared out the window.

"We need to get down to Boozer's, Watari." She ignored the annoying voice on the laptop. "My sister may be in danger."

"Of course." Watari exited the vehicle to take his place in the drivers seat.

"I wonder why this Kira is killing innocents, and not criminals like the first?" The annoying voice continued. Obviously he had figured out she was ignoring him, since now he was talking to himself. "You rather surprised me today Nil."

She heard her name but still ignored.

"First off..." He was cut off when the car sped forward. Nil was thrown to one side as Watari rounded a corner and the laptop flew to the floor. She was completely caught off guard that she actually sat there in shock for a moment. She was only glad that the laptop was turned away from her.

Naomi straightened herself out and went to reach for the laptop, but stopped when her fingers were a few inches away. _'What am I doing?' _She retracted her hand immediately and went back to her former position, leaving the computer on the floor.

"Would you mind picking me up?" L's voice came.

"But I rather like not having you looking at me when I cannot see you." She smirked then at the answering sigh.

"I suppose you are right, which is why I have already set up a meeting with the Japanese police. We are to meet in a few nights." Nil was in shock for a second time.

"What?" She had to have heard wrong.

"I would like you to be there as well." She looked at the laptop suspiciously. "Now I will give you the address if you pick up the laptop."

Naomi sat there a moment longer. _'He is actually giving up his identity?' _She reached for the computer once more and brought it up onto the seat. There before her was an address for a hotel, and instructions for when to meet there. This case was bringing the L out of the shadows. _'Interesting. He probably plans on keeping his suspects as close as possible.' _An idea occured to her. _'Does this mean he suspects the police?'_

They came to a stop in front of Boozer's. Watari stopped Nil from exiting the vehicle, telling her that he would go in and get Meek. Just in case the culprit of the first attack was there already. She agreed.

"Nil, look at this." She looked towards the computer to see the news playing.

_'A tragic scene. Death is never taken lightly. Especially when so many innocents lives are just pons of this terrible crime.'_ The blonde reporter was standing as close as she could get to the stage without being stopped by police. _'It seems Kira, might not be the great saviour everyone was hoping for.'_

"The boy who ripped your mask away was killed shortly after you were carried off stage." L explained. "Kira has taken a great blow."

"Indeed." The scene before her seemed too surreal, but the image in her mind was still fresh. "The boy must have been bribed."

"Yes. It is very likely that this new Kira, or second Kira, is female." L surmised. Naomi could hear the accusing tone in his voice.

"Of course. It is more likely that he was seduced." She agreed. "Otherwise, Kira is male and offered him a very large sum of money."

Watari returned a few seconds later with a very angry looking Mellie in tow. "What is this all about, old man!" Watari opened the door and gestured inside.

"Meek." Naomi caught her sister's attention. "Get in." Mellie quit her fussing at once and sat down, the laptop inbetween the two girls.

"What's going on Nil?" Meek seemed worried. For good reason.

"There was an attack today. By Kira." Mellie was still confused. Didn't Kira attack everyday.

"What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, Kira didn't like the ballet." Mellie's eyes shot wide open.

"What happened?" She grabbed her sister's shoulders frantically, pushing the laptop to the floor once more. "Who died?"

"Everyone who was unfortunate enough to be on the stage." She explained.

"Everyone except for your sister." Mellie jumped at the sound of the distorted voice on the floor. The accusation then registered in her head and she pulled the laptop into her lap.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She said angrily. "Are you saying Nil killed her friends." Naomi rolled her eyes. She could hardly call them friends. Maybe Toru, but even so she never got too close to anyone.

"It is a possibility."

"You're insane!" She closed the laptop in her anger and threw it on the seat next to her. Then she looked at her hands. Slowly her attention returned to Nil and when their eyes met she was almost crying. "You almost died today." She said quietly and then wrapped her arms around Nil's neck.

"I'm fine Meek." She returned the hug awkwardly. She let her calm down before speaking again. "We are going to meet L in a few days."

Mellie looked up in awe. "Really?"

"Yes." Nil simpered. "I suggest you keep that anger boiling for him."

Mellie smirked back. "Gladly."

* * *

It probably wouldn't be fair for him to raise the likeliness of Nil being Kira just because her sister was being very rude. So he would let it go. This time. "Nil, it is time we meet. Face to face. I am looking forward to finally finding out who you are."

* * *

The girls were finally dropped off at their limo. They had called their mother to arrange a ride home. Naomi didn't want L knowing where they lived even though identities would be revealed shortly. "I will be seeing you, L" Noami said before exiting the car. Even though he couldn't hear her she was sure he would have said something along the lines of _'I'm looking forward to it.'._

* * *

_(-B Sorry for the long wait. Ugh. I will be typing out another chapter tonight, maybe two more. Anyways I hope this one wasn't too slow for you. You know filler chapters. And it isn't fair to leave it like this after the wait. B-)_

_P.S. Well I did something really strange today and thought you ppl would want something to laugh about. So here it goes, I blew a kiss to my bar of soap today. :P_


	10. Face to Face

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 9-**

"So twelve FBI agents were killed." Liora was on her computer again.

"L must have been investigating the japanese police and their families." Naomi was sitting at a monitor with a cup of tea. Her hair was still damp from a shower she had taken about ten minutes earlier. "I have reason to believe that he is suspecting them due to a leek of information from the investigation."

"They can't track us can they?" Mellie asked.

"No." Liora said immediately. "But that is quite the coincidence."

"Kira must have easy access to police information." She sighed and took a long sip of her hot beverage. "And now we have another Kira to worry about."

"This is getting out of hand. Do you think it was the original Kira or the second Kira who killed the FBI agents?" Liora inquired.

"I believe this was done by the original." Nil insured. "This was done before the second Kira was revealed, and we know that Kira will not hesitate to take out anyone who he believes is a threat. That was revealed when Lind L. Taylor was killed on national TV. We are also not certain what the motive is for our second Kira."

"So what time are we supposed to be going?" Chiyo queried.

"We are to leave at separate times." Nil explained. "Liora and Mellie will leave first, and you and I will leave half an hour later."

"Uh, okay." Mellie was confused.

"L doesn't want us to look suspiscious or draw attention to ourselves." Nil explained.

"I see."

"You two will leave in an hour. You will not need you masks." This sent a wave of shock through the room. They had never left the house without their masks.

"You will draw attention to yourselves if you do. Please feel free to wear a wig or some other form of disguise." Naomi assured. "I will not put either of you in danger."

Both girls and their mother relaxed a little. "I hope L knows what he's putting us through." Mellie growled.

"Please don't pick a fight with him, if at all possible." Naomi warned. "We must try to work together." Then a smirk flashed across her lips. "That is, until Kira is delt with." Mellie smiled widely at this. "But, I also don't expect you to bow down to his every need either."

"Damn straight." Mellie shook a fist in the air. Liora just rolled her eyes at them.

"I doubt he will try and do something like that." Mellie looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

L stood in the middle of his hotel room waiting for the members of the Japanese police to file into the room. They all stopped where they were once the door was closed, shock apparent on all their faces. They had definitely not expected L to look like he did. Where the suit should have been a white long sleeved shirt hung from his torso. Where the dress pants were supposed to be were a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Nice shoes were replaced with bare feet, and the nicely cut and combed hair was long spiked and in no particular style at all. His eyes were dialated soo much that you couldn't quite tell what color they truely were and they also had a bruised coloring under them showing that he slept little but looked wide awake. He stood with a slight hunch, hands in his pockets and one foot was relieving an itch on his opposite ankle.

"I am L" The young man announced. Soichiro Yagami was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"I am Yagami, of the NPA." He revealed.

Touta Matsuda followed his lead. "Uh, Matsuda." Each person held up their badges to confirm that they were who they said they were.

"I'm Aizawa." Suichi Aizawa was next. Then Kanzo Mogi, and last was Hirokazu Ukita.

L looked at them indifferently while scratching the back of his head.

"I am very sorry we are late...." Soichiro was cut off as L lifted his hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it at them.

"Bang!" L pretended to shoot them. All of them looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa was appalled. L's facade never faultered.

"If I were Kira, you'd all be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA." He turned to the side ready to go take a seat, but kept his eyes on them. "Kira needs a name and a face in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you have already figured that out for yourselves haven't you. Please don't give out your names so carelessly. Instead.." He finally turned away and walked to the chair. "let's value our lives."

The NPA muttered back and forth for a moment before L interrupted them. "That is enough small talk for now, please come this way."

"Oh right." Matsuda exclaimed.

"Please switch off all your cellphones, handhelds, and any other communication devices and set them on the table right there." There was a long coffee table sitting next to them. They all did as they were told with only a little bit of an arguement from Aizawa. "I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk."

They all walked towards the place L had, not sat, but squatted. He was sitting on his haunches with his hands on his knees peering at them with analytical eyes. "Let me start by saying, nobody takes notes on anything that is said in these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters any information will be committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable. We are still waiting on a few others." They all took his advice and sat on the sofas.

"Uh. Who else is coming?" Matsuda asked. "I mean isn't this everyone."

"Yeah." Aizawa agreed.

"You will be glad to know that Nil, Meek, and Lia along with their mother have planned to join us." It was all a little much for them.

"Wow, L and Nil in the same place." Ukita imagined. "What do you suppose he looks like?"

"Hopefully not like L." Aizawa whispered to Mogi, who just ignored him.

"Nil's two sisters will be arriving shortly." L explained. He was amused to know that he was not the only person who thought Nil was male.

It was only five minutes later that Meek and Lia were heard at the door. The men visible stiffened. None of them had ever worked with women before. What would it be like? "Watari, could you please escort our guest in." L requested politely. Watari nodded once and walked to the door.

They could hear the three from where they sat. "Good afternoon Lia, Meek."

"Good morning Watari." Lia's voice was smooth and highpitched. "Nil and Chi will be arriving in half an hour."

"Wonderful, L is waiting in the next room." Watari was the first peron they saw return. As soon as he was out of the way a young blonde girl with blue tinted sunglasses walked in along with a shorter black haired girl with black sunglasses. Both of them said nothing as they went and took a seat on the sofas. Meek sat next to Aizawa and Lia next to Soichiro.

"Good afternoon." Lia greeted as she removed her glasses to reveal dark red eyes. She also did something that was totally unexpected to everyone except Watari, L, and Meek. She removed her blonde hair and untied her real brunette hair. "I'm Lia."

"And I'm Meek." Mellie had a lower voice then Lia. She also removed the sunglasses and wig to reveal her real brunette, black streaked hair, and her one blue and one green eyes.

L had never seen them without their masks on and was surprised to see them do such a thing. He had actually figured that they would wear some kind of mask.

"It's good to meet you." Yagami announced.

"Yes." Matsuda agreed along with the rest of them. L was happy to finally meet them, but his real goal was Nil. He had never seen her. Not even in a mask. The day she had been in his car it had been dark and she had been wrapped up almost fully in a trench coat. Not to mention she had not even looked towards the computer he had been communicating with her. He was really curious.

Watari had gone to get him some coffee while they waited, and also brought back some cheesecake for everyone.

The knock that came seemed to resound throughout the whole room. Their eyes all swept towards the door and Watari was already headed to answer it. L wondered for a split second if it was a good thing to reveal himself to his long time competition. That thought was tossed aside almost as quickly as he had thought it. She was already considered the second best investigater in the world, only second to himself. Even with the other alias's he kept, she was considered better then them. Probably because he used L the most.

"Good afternoon Chi, Nil."

"Good afternoon Watari." It was an older woman's voice that they heard this time. Watari lead them in. L was leaning forward, hoping to be the first to see Nil.

Chi walked in with a warm motherly smile that eased some of the tension in the room. "Good afternoon everyone, you must be L." She faced L with a smile that he did not return. He only kept his blank face.

"Yes." Was all he said. Chi quickly moved to an open chair in the corner and a young woman the they new was Nil walked in. She was wearing a black hoodie with black pants. The hood was covering her face from view. There was a swift intake of breath from the NPA as they realized her gender.

"Nil is....a girl?" Matsuda asked with wide eyes.

"Didn't see that one coming." Ukita said.

Nil reached up and pulled the hood over her head to reveal her brunette locks and her bright blue eyes. She had a slight red line on her cheek from the ballet incident. She looked around the room and stopped at L. So this was the man behind the name. L. "I am Nil." They both stared at eachother, neither wanting to back down from the silent challenge. The rest watched a little uncomfortably.

"Nil." L said. "Please, join us." He gestured to a chair in between Mellie and himself. She didn't want to sit next to him, but it was the only seat left. She crawled into the seat, pulled a knee up to her chest and laid her chin on it waiting for the meeting to begin.

* * *

_(-B Thanks for being patient. Hope you like this, and I also hope my characters aren't turning out too mary-sue ish. :D Plz enjoy. B-)_


	11. At First Sight

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 10-**

It was very hard for the japanese police officers to concentrate on what was being said at the meeting. It seemed that Nil and L were having a very heated debate every few minutes. They didn't seem too fond of eachother. It was apparent that L suspected Nil of being Kira. Meek didn't like this at all and ended up very angry by the end of the meeting.

"L, I do not think you are in the wrong to suspect me of being Kira." Nil assured. "But for the record I believe you should know that I am not."

"We shall see." L took in every movement and emotion she emitted. Not too hard to do considering the lack of both. "I am fairly certain that you are not the second Kira. But you may very well be the first. Although it is a very slim chance. It's like point five percent...."

"That is more then enough of a chance." Nil agreed interrupting L. She noticed immediately that this irked him. "Kira is not to be taken lightly and any chance of anyone being Kira is worth looking into."

"I can't BELIEVE you are agreeing with him." Mellie said crossing her arms like a little child. Nil smiled at her sister for a split second before returning to her masked facade. L noticed it though, and wondered why she didn't do it more often. The action looked a little strained, like she had never done such a thing. He wondered what kind of life she could have had considering she did not smile.

The rest of the team was looking over the papers given to them that showed the suspects who were under investigation a little over a week before the FBI agents were killed. L believed that Kira was one of those people.

"I can't believe this." Matsuda said excitedly. "It should be easy to find Kira now." L frowned at him for a moment before turning his attention to Lia, who was sitting next to him. He new she had been staring at him for quite some time. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye, but as soon as he looked towards her she quickly looked away with a small blush.

Was she curious about how he looked? Or was there some cheesecake on his face? He licked his lips, trying to find an offending piece of cake but found none. It must have been his first assumption.

"L." Nil said and he immediately turned to her. "I have taken the liberty of checking us into the room next door." L wasn't too surprised by this. "We are of more help to you if we stay close."

"Of course." He agreed halfheartedly. "I understand."

The meeting ended and hour later. Everyone left the papers on the table and grabbed their electronics on their way out the door. "Well, we should be going." Chi said from her corner of the room. She and Watari had been talking to one another throughout the meeting, like they had bee old friends. It must be an old person thing.

The girls nodded and stood at once. L watched as they left with a smile, and right as Watari opened the door for them he said something that actually made the three smile.

"Justice will prevail." Nil looked back at his smiling face, it was only that that had made her frown. What justice? There was no justice in such underhandedness. She looked back on some of her own faults and wondered if she was ending up just as sadistic as L. She was staring at L and he was frowning back at her as he noticed her own frown. She was staring straight through him, into her own thoughts.

"Yes, justice." She whispered before exiting the room.

* * *

The three girls were laying in their separate beds. They had requested that there be three in one room and one in another. Their mother had enough bribe money for the job. They were soo spoiled.

"Nil." Liora said as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, hands behind her head.

"It's Sara now." There was a little bit of humor in Nil's voice. L had given all of them new alias's. He even gave himself one. Ryuzaki.

"Right." She said a little disgusted. "Anyways. Um...."

"Spit it out, Sam-an-tha." Mellie enunciated mockingly.

"O-kay, Ra-chel." She retorted.

"Ugh, why?" Mellie wasn't too fond of her new name and it made Liora giggle.

"Okay anyways, I was just wondering if..." Lia went on.

"If." Nil prodded.

"If you believe in love at first sight." She said it quickly.

A flash of her old foster family entered her mind and she pushed it back down to the deep abyss of her mind, hopefully never to pop up again. "Yes." She smirked at the second thought that crossed her mind. "There were two instances I loved at first sight." She revealed.

"Really?" Mellie asked. "When?"

"The first..." She was sure the room was bugged, and didn't want to reveal too much to her new aquaintance. "..you should both know the first." They nodded their heads slowly. The first time they were adopted. There parents were soo nice and happy and loving. The girls couldn't help but love them as soon as they saw them.

"And the second?" Liora asked unsurely.

The simper returned to Nil's face. "Do you really want to know?"

"YES." Both girls said in exasperation.

"Hehe, I would have loved to kick L in his face at first sight of him." Mellie burst out laughing at her little joke, but Liora didn't seem amused.

"Oh come on Sam. THAT was frickin hilarious." Mellie was soo full of mirth that it was hard not to smile.

"Don't worry Lia." Nil said gaining her attention. "Your secret is safe with me." Mellie was completely confused by this.

"Wait. What secret?"

"Thanks Nil." Lia rolled onto her side so that she could finally go to sleep. She would probably dream of the dark haired, crouching, sweet eating man. She smiled to herself as she drifted off.

* * *

L was now completely curious about Nil's past. She had just revealed that she had known love at first sight twice. The first time was a secret between the three girls. Nil obviously knew the room was bugged.

_'I would have loved to kick L in his face at first sight of him.' _Watari choked a little on his tea as he heard Nil's statement. L frowned slightly.

"So that's how it's gonna be." L was up for the challenge.

"Such a cunning girl. She must know you are listening." Watari said.

"Yes, I am quite sure she knows."

_'Your secret is safe with me.'_

Secret? Mellie was not the only one in the dark. L must have missed something. He rewound the tape and played it again trying to figure out the secret himself.

"Isn't it obvious, L?" Watari broke through the young man's thoughts. "She asked if Nil believed in love at first sight."

"Of course. She must have a crush on one of the NPA members." L said dully.

"Or yourself." Watari added making L choke on his own tea.

"Pleae Watari. If it is me, she is better off chasing after Mr. Yagami." L just could not believe that it was him that she had affections for. Especially after their encounter today. He wasn't exactly the most handsome, or well behaved person in the world.

"Definitely not me." He went back to monitoring the three young girls.

* * *

_(-B :D Hope you like this. I love the awesome reviews I've gotten, please keep them coming. B-)_


	12. Bullet Through the Brain

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

***Wow, this story is going to be WAAAAYYY longer then I originally thought, but I think I am definitely up to the challenge. I have a few pretty cool ideas about the direction this story is going to take. I hope you all can bare with me on this. I haven't planned much of this story out so this is kinda off the top of my head at the moment. Although I do think each chapter through during my eight hours of work each day. :D Chances are I will update more on the weekends then the weekdays, but sometimes I get really into it and update a lot on weekdays as well.

***Thanks to the awesome reviews. They have really gotten me inspired this past week. I hope to see more like them.

* * *

**Chapter 11-**

The next few days were very tiring for the NPA members. They spent most of their time looking over video tapes. One imparticular was a tape at the shinjuku train station, where an FBI agent by the name of Ray Penber was killed. While looking through said video, L found that Ray had entered the train holding what looked like an envelope and got off the train without a thing. It was when he exited the train that he fell to the ground from a sudden heart attack, struggling to peek back into the train. It seemed odd that he would do that unless...

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train." L stated.

"That would be a little bold him." Nil contradicted.

"That's impossible." Soichira exclaimed.

"Yes, I find it hard to believe also." L agreed "It doesn't make sense to be at the scene of the crime if he can kill from a distance." He took a lick of the double scoop mint ice cream that Watari had handed out a few minutes earlier. The sugar would help with everyones lack of sleep. Everyone in the room was having a terrible time focusing under the circumstances. "Well, maybe Kira was counting on us to make that assumption." This time he took a huge bite out of the sweet treat. Mellie wondered how he managed not to get brain freeze from how fast he was eating the ice cream. Probably because his brain was soo heated from the speed at which he was thinking.

*Woop woop woop* An alarm began signaling from inside the building as a man's voice was heard over the intercom. _"Please remain calm and quickly exit the building. A fire has been sighted on the second floor of the building. Do not use the elevators."_ The message was repeated over and over again as people filed out of their rooms and towards the staircases. The stairs were soo full of people that it took more then an hour for them all to exit the building. It probably didn't help that they were at one of the uppermost floors. It was a wonder that they made it out of the building before the whole thing went up in flames.

"Must have been a small one." Lia assumed crossing her arms from the cold air that was wipping around them. Matsuda, being the gentleman that he was, offered her his jacket which she gladly accepted. Nil was glad that her wardrobe consisted of black and dark blue hoodies. She hated the cold. Mellie was also wearing a hoodie that she had borrowed from Nil earlier so that she could take a walk.

"How annoying." Was Nil's response.

"Yes. Agreed." L said looking up at the perfectly fine building. A few minutes later a fireman climbed up on top of one of the firetrucks and gathered everyone's attention to him.

"Does anyone know who pulled the fire alarm?!" He seemed very angry.

"A false alarm?" Mellie asked.

"We are very sorry, but it seems that this is all just a false alarm! You may all go back inside!" He yelled, even more annoyed that nobody had caught sight the person responsible.

While everyone was moving to go back inside Mellie noticed that someone in the crowd of people was staring at her. He had brownish red hair, and was really thin. But what caught her eye were the yellow tinted goggles he was wearing over his eyes and the cigarette hanging between his lips. She was about to ask him what the heck he was staring at, but found that she was the only other person left outside the building. She started walking slowly towards the door, hoping he would just go away. Then something very unexpected happened.

She was grabbed from behind. She struggled for her life and almost got out of the death hold that the other man had on her but the first man stuffed a cloth bag over her entire body and they both picked her up and ran. She tried screaming for someone, but she had a feeling that nobody could hear her. She was stuffed violently into a vehicle and it took off at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour.

Mellie stopped struggling. It was completely futile. Plus, she had a little surprise for the men that had kidnapped her. Meek was nothing if not stealthy. The young woman smirked to herself as the vehicle started to slow and finally stopped.

She was then roughly tugged out and carried into some sort of building. It was hard to say which direction they had gone and even how far. _'I bet if I were Naomi I could just calculate it in my head.'_ She thought sourly.

"Ok, take the bag off her." A voice ordered. The bag was immediately pulled over her head and thrown to the side. As soon as she could focus on the person standing a few feet away from her she raised the gun that she had stolen from the man that had jumped her from behind.

"Whoa." A voice from behind her said a little shocked. "Didn't see that coming."

The blonde man in front of her reached down, searching for the gun that she had in her hand. "That bitch stole my gun!" The blonde haired man cursed.

"Who are you?" Mellie seethed.

"Calm down doll." Goggles said.

The blonde man smirked at her, making her even more angry. "I bet she doesn't even know how to use that thing." He began walking towards her calmly.

"And I bet you better stay as far back as you can before I put a bullet in your eye." She threatened as she pulled out another gun, her gun. The man stopped in his tracks immediately and scowled.

"Whoa." Goggles said again. "Didn't see that coming."

"Shut up Matt!" The angry blonde said.

"Who are you?" Mellie asked again.

He struggled with himself for a moment before glaring straight at her. "I'm Mello." He looked like it pained him to give in like that.

"Mello?" She could have sworn that she knew that name. "I've heard that name before."

"Probably because you are working with L." Matt said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's it. Don't you work with him too?" She asked confused as to why he kidnapped her if they were both working together.

"No. I'm going to succeed him." He corrected angrily. "I'm planning on solving this Kira case before he or Near have a chance to." He seemed pretty full of himself.

"Right, and you kidnapped me because?..."

"I was hoping to torture you into telling me what information L has on the case." He smirked at her.

She smirked right back. "Sorry, but if that is how you wanted it you should have gone after Lia." She pointed out. "She doesn't have a gun."

"Oh, my plan could still work." He smiled a little too evilly. The place they were standing in was shrouded in darkness, only lit up in a few spots. She could barely see movement in the darkness and almost panicked. How many people were in there with them? Before she could find out she rolled forward on the ground and used the momentum to bring her back to her feet standing right in front of Mello, who had wide eyes. He hadn't expected that. She quickly moved so that she was behind him and put one of her arms around his neck and a gun to his head. "Ever wonder what it would be like to have a bullet go through your brain?" She whispered in his ear. "I think you should call off your henchmen before you find out."

"Matt." He ordered angrily and the young red head nodded once before turning towards a wall and pulling a lever on the wall. The whole place was lit up in a second, momentarily blinding them all. She saw five others in the room besides the three of them and held the gun tighter to Mello's head.

"Fiesty one." A bulky man said.

"This chick has style." Matt joked.

_'What is wrong with these people?'_ Mellie wondered. "Ok Mello, I need you to come with me." She began pushing him towards the door.

"Hey wait." Matt said desperately. "I wanna come." Mellie looked at him in a you-gotta-be-kidding-me way.

"Whatever." Meek said in frustration. She led them both out to the black car that she assumed was the one she was violently kidnapped in. "Who wants to drive?"

"I'll drive, dollface." Matt said lighting another cigarette.

"Uh, It's Meek." She corrected.

"Pfffft!" Mello almost choked. "Meek my ass." She pressed the barrel of her gun into his temple to shut him up.

"Yeah well, your not very Mello yourself." She pointed out.

"Humph." That was the last sound he made the whole trip back to the hotel.

* * *

_(-B MUahahaha, Mellie, Mihael, and Mail meet. Man that is a lot of Ms. B-)_


	13. Checkmate

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 12-**

Liora was pacing back and forth in front of a black sofa that occupied L and Nil. The poor girl was practically pulling her hair out with worry for her youngest sister Mellie. As she paced, L and Nil's eyes followed the her. L had his thumb nail in his mouth, chewing away at it, while Nil sat with her chin laying on one knee that she had pulled up to her chest.

The scene might have been amusing to an outsider. A young worried girl pacing extremely fast while two heads moved in perfect sincrony to her movements.

"How could we have been soo blind?!" Lia accused. Aizawa and Matsuda flinched back from Lia as she walked passed them. "What could have happened to her?" She immediately assumed the worst.

"Lia." Nil spoke up, catching the girls teary eyes in her own light blue ones. "Meek can handle herself." She said bluntly.

Lia glared at the calmness that was her sister. "How can you be soo calm." She practically growled and went back to her frantic pacing.

L rolled his eyes at the worried woman. She was overreacting. Besides he had seen Mello and Matt outside during the fake fire evacuation. He knew what Mello would do, and also knew the he would not hurt Meek.

A second later they heard a gunshot out in the hallway and a very angry voice followed. "KEEP MOVING OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE KNEECAP!"

"Not good." Nil stood from her place on the couch but was stopped by a pale hand with long boney fingers. She looked back to see a pair of amused black orbs peering at her.

"Just wait a moment." L said. Nil ripped her hand out of his roughly, not wanting to be in contact with him.

"OPEN THE DOOR." Meek's voice resounded right outside their door. The door inched open slowly revealing a very annoyed looking blonde boy followed by a red headed boy with yellow tinted goggles over his eyes. They were both about twenty years of age. "GET MOVING." She ordered once more.

"Mello, I'm glad you could join us." L said merrily. "It seems you are having a little bit of lady trouble." Mello just growled at his mentor and crossed his arms, refusing to look at him. "Meek, it is quite alright now. You may put the guns away." Mellie did so and kicked the poor blonde guy in the back of the knee before stomping off to the couch to sit next to Nil. Mello fell to his knees and hissed.

"Ow, damn you." He seethed, trying to regain his composure. Matt tried to help him back to his feet, but was pushed away.

Meanwhile, Lia had rushed over to inspect her sister of any injuries she might have retained from the two men.

* * *

Mellie had explained what had happened and why Mello had kidnapped her in the first place. "All he wanted was information reguarding the Kira investigation?" Lia seethed.

L had given him the information he wanted, though it didn't seem like Mello was even listening. He was soo stubborn. But L knew he would not pass up the opportunity to know a little more then Near did, so Mello was definitely listening.

Mello stood from the chair he had been sitting in with Matt on the arm playing what looked like a gameboy. Mellie was peering over his shoulder at his gaming and seemed just as absorbed in it as he was, giving him advice where she could. They looked like they could be brother and sister the way they were acting. "Go left, left!" She yelled rather loudly.

"NO, NO!" Matt moved his whole body to the left as a really intense part of the game started. "AHH!"

"OH OH PICK THAT UP." Mellie said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Oooo good eye." Matt replied. Mello was looking at the two in disbelief. His best friend and that dumb bitch who held both of them at gunpoint were actually playing video games together.

"Ahem." L cleared his throat. Both Meek and Matt looked up as their cheeks burned in embarrassment. "If that is all you needed, would you like to stay for dinner?" He offered knowing that the angry boy would decline at once.

"No, we should go." He said grudgingly. "MATT."

Matt looked up from his game and nodded once, and looked at Mellie with a frown. "Sorry Meek, gotta go."

"Alright." She said a little disappointed. She wasn't sad to see Mello go, but Matt seemed like a fairly decent guy. His love of video games rivaled her own. She smiled at him awkwardly and held out a fist in front of her. Matt winked at the girl while pounding his own fist against hers.

"Hope we cross paths again sometime." He hoped.

"I don't." Mello muttered facing the door in wait for Matt. Mellie just shot a glare at the back of his head.

"See ya L." Matt waved as his nose darted back to his gameboy in concentration. The two exited the room without another word.

"That was very impressive Meek." The young girl looked at him in confusion. "I've never seen Mello held at gunpoint before. He's usually the one with the gun."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on the girl at once and she darted from the room. Running as fast as her slender legs could take her she found them standing in the elevator. Mello caught sight of her and pounded the button for the doors to close. "Wait!" She yelled, gaining Matt's attention, who put his arm out to stop the doors. Mello shot him a death glare that Matt didn't see. "Hey, I...forgot..." She tried to catch her breath.

"Spit it out." Mello said harshly.

Mellie glared at him. "Your gun." She handed the gun out to him.

Mello reached for it hesitantly. "Why are you giving this back to me?"

"It's yours, isn't it?" She said feeling awkward.

"Yeah. I guess." He took the weapon and slid it into his pants. "Uh...thanks." He said quietly.

"No prob." She turned away and headed back towards the room. She didn't get the chance to see Matt elbow Mello playfully in the ribs.

"See ya!" Matt yelled after her right as the elevator closed.

* * *

The Kira case had advanced quite a bit in the next few days. L and Nil had found two very promising leads. One, unfortunately, was the family of Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the Japanese Police. The other was sub-chief Kitamura's family. Both households were bugged and wire tapped, but the outcome was fruitless. Neither of the families were suspiscious in any way.

"The Yagami family almost seems....too innocent." L surmised as he licked frosting from his fingers. "Don't you think, Lia?"

Lia stiffened slightly. "Yes, definitely." Nil couldn't help but roll her eyes at her poor love struck sister.

"Checkmate." Nil said dully as she won her second game of five against L.

"Hmmm, that was good stradegy." He congradulated with a frown. "Lets play again."

Nil rolled her eyes at him, but agreed. Neither of them would end their mind numbing game until they were on top. Nil was a little put off that she had been losing more often then L, but didn't give up as they went head to head for hours upon hours. All the while, both investigators still had their minds on the Kira case. Both rolled information around in their heads looking for a plausible suspects and also what their next 13 moves would be on the boardgame.

Nil was also a little distracted by her older sister. She had been creeping closer and closer to them. Probably hoping that she would be able to strike up a conversation with L. The young ballerina smirked to herself as she put L in check. The poor boy frowned but came back at her with his queen, taking the piece putting him in check while, in the process, putting her in check. "Lia, why don't you come over and sit with us?" Nil said with a twinkle in her eye. Lia blushed a little before standing from her place on a nearby chair. "Uh, ok." She sat next to Nil, looking over at L sheepishly. The black haired man didn't notice her at all and Lia sighed feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you well Lia?"He asked without looking up at her.

"Uh....yeah, I'm fine." She said unsurely.

"Are you tired?" He finally looked up to analyze her a little better. She didn't look tired, but why did she sigh so loudly.

"No, I'm fine. She repeated.

"Checkmate." Nil's voice interrupted and L frowned again. Lia was distracting him from beating Nil and he refused to let it happen again.

"Again." L said.

"Why don't you two give it a rest." Lia said in frustration. "It's almost midnight."

The two detectives stared at her with eyes that pierced straight to her soul. She felt very small and insignificant at that moment.

"Uh...nevermind." She said quickly and stood to leave. "I'll be in bed. You should get some sleep tonight, Nil."

Nil said nothing as her sister left the room.

"Is Lia well?" L asked again.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"She doesn't seem well."

Nil smiled. "I believe she is in love. Or at least, she likes someone very much."

"Hmmm. And who is that someone?" He pryed.

Nil looked up to meet his black rimmed eyes. "Isn't it obvious, detective." She stressed the last word.

"Me." He guessed. Nil nodded and looked back to the chessboard. "And you don't care that she does?"

Nil looked back up at him. "Should I? It's her life, not mine. I may not share the same feelings as her, but I cannot tell her who she can and cannot like."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"I've never heard you speak soo much about something other then the Kira case." Nil just stared at him annoyed. "Checkmate." He said. She looked down and frowned.

_'Dammit.'_

* * *

_(-B Story....progressing.....slowly....UGH. *died of old age* B-)_


	14. Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. But I do own my original characters. :D They are my precious's.

**Chapter 13-**

"This is totally ridiculous." Mellie complained as she watched the screen in front of her. "We all got knew alias's, what is the point if we can't use them?"

"If we send too many people out we will draw suspiscion." Chief Yagami stated.

"Not only that, but Nil doesn't want us put in unnecessary danger." Lia explained further.

"And she gets to put herself in such danger." Mellie retorted as she pointed to the screen. "Besides, I don't think it's wise for those two to be alone." Lia looked at the dark haired man walking with a slight slump next to her sister.

"They will behave themselves in order to properly investigate Light Yagami. They may have an immature rivalry, but I think if they put their minds to it they will make a great team." Lia mused even though she felt slightly jealous of her sister being able to work soo close with L. She didn't quite know why she felt soo strongly for the man. She barely spoke to him and all he did was ignore her. The poor girl shook her head violently to rid herself of the thoughts so she could properly focous on the current situation. Her sister would be putting herself in danger if Light Yagami was to actually be Kira.

"Hey, you two better hurry the exam will be starting in seven minutes!" L and Nil kept there slow pace as they walked passed the yelling man. They heard him muttering something about how ridiculous that it was that there were still students arriving. Obviously they weren't the first ones to be arriving later then people normally would.

"This should be interesting." Nil said a little cockily. "I've already gotten the highest score on this test once before."

"Really, you went to Touou?" L asked.

"Hm." She nodded once in confirmation.

They had finally made their way to the testing room where many others were waiting to begin the exam. Some were nervous, others were excited, and some were even bored looking. L walked to an open seat. He was only a few rows behind his suspect, while Nil took a seat that was two rows in front of him. The exam began moments later.

Nil grabbed her pencil slowly using it to open the seal to begin the test. The questions were all very simple for her. She silently thanked Chiyo for having a library built into their house. She had read most, if not all, of the books in said library. She was very fond of reading.

"Hey you, student number 162, sit properly in your chair." Nil looked behind her to find L being scolded for crouching in his seat. Nil rolled her eyes at the strange man. She noticed that Light had also looked towards L and that they were staring at one another.

After about a minute or so Light broke eye contact and straightened himself. It was only a second later that he noticed Nil's eyes on him. When the boy looked at her she smirked at him before turning herself around to begin the exam. _'This is going to be VERY interesting.'_

* * *

"Now for the Freshman address." A man wearing a very expensive suit was announcing the freshman representatives for their first year at Touou university. "Freshman representative, Light Yagami." He announced and the young man wearing a gray suit stood from his seat in the crowd of other students that had been accepted to the university. Nil and L had both made it in, no surprise there. Light Yagami had redish brown hair with a similar eye color. He was also very handsome and obviously very smart.

Light walked up to the stage. "Freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga."

"Oh, uh. Here." L said, trying very hard to sound surprised. Muttering erupted around the room about the pop artist who was also known as Hideki Ryuga. L knew to pick the name to confuse Kira. If he needed a face to kill it only made sense to use a name that was very well known. Kira could accidently kill the pop artist if he mixed up the faces. L was gathering many appalled looks. He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion, but at least Watari had convinced him to wear shoes this time.

"And for the first time at Touou University, we have a third representative. Sara Jacobitz."

"Here." She said while standing. She wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion either. She never left the safety of her home or apartment without her hoodie. But she made an effort to dress up by wearing a short black skirt.

She made her way to the stage gracefully. Compared to L she seemed a little too graceful. He slumped up the steps staring at Light Nil wondered if Light could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of his head.

Each one of them stood at the podium to give a short speech for their fellow students and headed back to their seats. On their way down the stairs of the stage Nil lead the way. She could hear L whispering to Light. "Light....Light Yagami. Your father is Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your dad is matched only by your strong sense of justice." Nil couldn't help but think that L sounded like a creepy stalker guy. " Light seemed completely calm, which seemed completely strange to her. If I were put in a situation where some person that I didn't know knew soo much about me, I would probably be very confused. His reaction didn't make sense.

The three of them sat together in the front row of students. Light was in the middle of the two detectives. Nil wondered what he would think if he knew this.

Information about Light kept spewing forth out of L's mouth in his stalkerish way. Nil could only assume that he was trying to get a reaction out of the boy. "You are planning to join the police agency when you graduate, and you already have experience seeing as how you've helped the police solve a number of cases in the past. Now, you're showing an interest in the Kira case." Nil didn't know where he was going with this. What was he planning? "I am impressed by your abilities and your strong sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

_'What?_' Nil was not liking this at all. Light didn't seem fazed by L at all.

Then, Light finally spoke. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?" His voice matched his good looks perfectly, but he was almost too calm.

L turned completely towards Light with his wide eyes and whispered. "I am L."

Nothing. No reaction whatsoever.

Light just sat there for a moment before turning towards L. "If what you say is true, you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Pfft." Nil scoffed under her breath. L noticed and couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you." L stated. "The reason I have chosen to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to us in the Kira investigation."

'Yeah, especially if you're Kira.' Nil thought arrogantly.

Light sat there in deep thought while L pretended to listen to the rest of the ceremony. Nil couldn't help but notice how he rubbed his lower lip with his thumb while he was thinking as well. _'Wait, what?! That is an odd thing to notice. I should not be noticing such small, insignificant details.' _

* * *

The studednts made their way out of the building slowly. Such a long ceremony was bound to make them tired and stiff.

"Hey Light." L caught his attention while he was walking past. "Uh, nice meeting you." He sounded pretty sincere.

"No, the pleasure was mine." Light responded.

"Exuse me." Nil walked up behind Light. He turned at the sound of her voice. "Light Yagami, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard soo much about you." She held out her hand to the boy. He took it in his immediately and shook. "I'm Sara."

L frowned at being blown off.

"Nice to meet you." He said feeling a little uncomfortable about her scratchy emotionless voice and her penetrating gaze.

"Come now Nil." L spoke up. 'Sara' turned her frozen eyes to him. Finally Light showed signs of emotion. Obviously meeting both of them in the same day was very unexpected.

"What is going on?" Light asked. "You two would never work together. Would you?" This wasn't looking good for him.

"Grudgingly." Nil answered as she punched L in the arm for revealing her identity.

L pouted and rubbed his mistreated arm. Both Nil and L got into a very expensive looking car that Watari had driven to pick them up in. Said car was gaining a lot of attention from the other students. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you on campus." L said. And even though it sounded friendly, Nil could hear an underlying meaning. In other words, I'll be watching you.

"Yeah. Take care." Light sounded just as friendly, but seemed to catch the meaning as well.

* * *

Nil tried to ignore L as much as she could. She could not believe he would give up her identity like that.

Jerk.

"Nil, come now. Everything will be fine." L said.

"Hmph." She glared at her reflection in the window of the car. She could see his reflection also and noticed that he was staring at the back of her head with a smirk. _'That asshole.' _She whipped her head around to glower at him, but didn't realize how close he was to her. As soon as her head was fully turned their noses were practically touching and she jumped back a little.

L chuckled at her in amusement. "What's wrong Nil? Don't worry, I doubt I would try anything." She shot daggers at him.

"Don't mess with...." She growled through her teeth but was cut off when L started leaning towards her with his finger outstretched. His finger was about an inch from her nose before she reacted. She didn't hesitate. Her fist made contact with his face sending him to the other side of the car in a daze.

"Ow." He complained. He was going to say something but Nil was turned away and her whole body shook with what looked like rage.

* * *

Mellie keeled over in laughter as she saw the red mark on L's face.

"It's not that funny Meek." Lia scolded.

"No, Lia. It is THAT funny." Nil said, but without any humor whatsoever as she stalked to her bed.

* * *

_(-B Muahahahahahaha B-)_


	15. Game, Set, and Match

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 14-**

There was only a few things Nil considered worse then having to be in the presence of L, and watching him play tennis fit into that category perfectly. "Would you like to join us Sara?" Light asked considerately.

"No." She made herself comfortable on a bench near the tennis court so she could survey the upcoming match. She wasn't about to admit that she wasn't very good at tennis. The fact is, it was one of the few sports she was horrible at. She would stick to dancing.

"Okay." Light grabbed a racket from his gym bag and walked passed L to the court they would be using. Obviously the poor boy thought that it was going to be a friendly game. Boy, was he going to have a rude awakening.

She watched the game as bored as ever. Light was holding his own and much more against L. They were playing soo intensely that they even drew in a large crowd, a line judge and a score keeper. It was kind of uncomfortable with all the people crowding around her so Nil decided to take a walk.

L must have noticed because she could hear the score keeper yell. "5 games to 4, Light Yagami to serve!" Nil turned to see L watching her, she turned back around and kept going. The battle commenced a moment later.

She walked and walked, just thinking to herself. She found a path that was bordered by sakura trees and walked down it. The petals were falling in an intricate dance that didn't interest her at the moment. She could only think about Light. Why did he seem so perfect. He was always calm. He always said the right thing at the right time. He was good looking and smart, but did he seem like Kira.

Yes.

He seemed like exactly the kind of person Kira would be. Ridding the world of criminals, no matter how small their crime. She would probably even consider it, but only for a second. The only reason she would want such power was because of an unforgiveable crime that took place ten years earlier.

_'Kira is...'_

Nil jumped as the word entered her mind. "What?"

"I said, we are finished." She turned to see L walking next to her, along with Light Yagami. When did they get there?

"Uh...oh." She walked a bit faster trying to hide her confused face inside of her hood.

"Is something wrong Sara?" It was Light who had asked.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"Would you mind explaining?" L prodded as he reclaimed his position next to her.

"Yes." She couldn't explain to him that she was hearing voices in her head. Her sanity must be on the verge of a breakdown, or....she was very tired. It had been three days now.

It was apparent that L was becoming more suspiscious of her the more she kept from him, but who was she to care. He would never be able to prove that she was Kira, considering she wasn't.

"I think I'll be heading home now." Nil said as she walked in a different direction to the limo that was waiting to take them all home.

"Two percent!" L shouted.

_'Ha, two percent. What a joke. If I were L, the chances that I, Nil, was Kira would be much higher.'_

"You don't need to humor me with such miniscule numbers." She said aloud. "Just say what you mean and be done with it."

* * *

L and Light had gone out to have dinner together while Nil returned to Task Force Headquarters to take a break from the investigation. She desperately needed to nap.

"Good afternoon, Nil." Matsuda greeted as she entered the room. She looked at him in confusion. He was sitting in front of the television with a gaming controller in his hands. "Oh, sorry, Meek was bored, so we are playing Mario Karts." He explained.

"And where is Meek?" She raised one eyebrow in question.

"She had to use the restroom." He gestured towards the bathroom. To confirm is explanation, she heard a flushing sound coming from the bathing room. The door opened a minute later to reveal the teenage rock star. Nil had moved to lay in her bed to try and sleep for a few minutes.

"Hey sis." Meek greeted as she plopped down on the bed next to her. "How was school?"

"Boring. How is homeschooling coming along?"

"It's coming." Mellie answered absentmindedly, as she and Matsuda faced off in a race on rainbow road.

"Awww, I hate this one." Matsuda complained as his character drove off the edge of the rainbow track.

"Use your breaks." Mellie explained while she manuvered the track with ease. "They will slow you down for the really sharp turns."

Naomi layed in her bed for a few more minutes before it was blaringly apparent that she would not be getting any sleep with those two in the room. She left without a single explanation and headed for L's room. She could at least make herself useful.

When she walked in she found Soichiro Yagami pacing back and forth in front of the window. He probably wasn't taking L's suspicion of Light too well.

Aizawa and Mogi were sitting in front of the monitors. Liora was sitting with them talking with Aizawa about what it was like to be an undercover detective as opposed to a police officer.

Nil had barely made it over to the monitors, when they all heard an agonized sound coming from Chief Yagami's direction. Liora was the first person to react as the older man sunk to the floor.

"NIL, HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" She panicked.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Nil ordered.

* * *

_(-B I'm sorry if the story is kinda boring right now, but please believe me when I say it will get better. B-)_


	16. Another Side Of Nil

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 15-**

"If this were the work of Kira, don't you think he would be dead?" Nil was getting irritated. The other NPA members had been frozen in their spots even an hour after Soichiro Yagami had been transported to the hospital. They were all waiting to be killed. She knew that this kind of behavior was normal for Mogi. The poor man barely moved or spoke to anyone since she got there, but she couldn't help but think he was worried also.

It was just a stress heart attack. Chief Yagami had been pushing himself too hard to keep up with L's investigation, let alone his son being a suspect. Anyone would suffer under such conditions.

Mellie stood from her spot and stretched her arms into the air. "Awww..." Her back could be heard cracking from where Nil stood on the other side of the room. "I'm gonna get some grub. Anyone want anything?"

Nobody answered so she just shrugged and went to the kitchen to calm her growling stomach.

Nil had had about enough of this. She walked from her spot by the window towards Aizawa. He looked deep in thought. She moved her hand up to touch his temple and then slid her fingers down the side of his face and along his jaw bone. He blushed profusely as she leaned forward, almost bringing their noses into contact.

It reminded her of what L had done in the limo, but the only reason she acted soo strongly was because she had been surprised by it. And also it was L who had been soo close to her.

Aizawa's eyes widened to their fullest when Nil closed her eyes and smiled. "Aizawa."

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

She smiled wider. Women had more power over men then they knew. "Your wife would be disappointed if she ever saw you like this."

Aizawa jumped backwards in his chair to get as far away from her as possible. She put on a serious face and stood straight. "Now that you are moving again, we should get into contact with L." She walked back to the windo and stood next to the billowing curtain.

* * *

"It's up to seven percent now." L's dull voice sounded.

"He must have slipped up pretty good then." Mellie chimed as she sat next to L, watching him and Nil play chess again. Neither had gained any ground on the other, they were still evenly matched even after the hundreds of different strategies they tried on eachother. Both were too aware of the others moves for either to catch the other off guard. So naturally the games were soo long and drawn out that nobody could stand to sit and watch a whole match.

"Yes. He has a trait that I would consider to be a very prominent one of Kira's." L moved his rook to put Naomi's king in check. She moved her own rook in front of her king.

"And which one is that?" Liora asked from her spot next to Nil.

"He hates to lose."

Both Meek and Lia looked at him in confusion. "Wouldn't that make half the world a suspect?" Mellie asked.

"No." It was Nil who answered. "We can confirm this from Ryuzaki's telecast. He is in Japan."

"Also, we know that he was being investigated by Ray Penber at or near the time that he died." L deduced. "So we have the suspects narrowed down to only a few."

"So does Light have any other traits Kira has?" Lia asked.

"Yes. Light is very intelligent and.....careful." l put a thumb to his lips in thought.

"Too calm." Nil added as her eyes took on a far off look.

"Too perfect." L mused.

"Too creepin me out." Mellie said. The two master detectives looked returned to the real world and noticed that they had been staring into eachothers eyes. And for some reason they kept staring.

"Ahem." Lia cleared her throat and Nil jumped and looked towards her apologetically. L just sat there with his eyes still locked on Nil. She felt his gaze but didn't look at him. She moved a piece on the chess board. "Checkmate."

L looked down and saw that she had put herself in checkmate with one of his pieces. When he looked back up Nil was disappearing out the door. He looked at Lia and wondered if she really did have a crush on him. It was kind of obvious, considering Nil's actions. "Would you like to play?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Uh...sure." She said unsurely.

* * *

The two only played for about half an hour. Lia had gotten tired of losing. She had bested him in one game, but that wasn't much compared to how many they had played.

Besides that, it was getting late and she was getting tired.

"Maybe we could play tomorrow?" L hinted.

"Uh....maybe." She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She went to her room to find Mellie still awake, playing video games in the dark. It looked as if Nil had been watching her but had fallen asleep. "Finally."

"Huh?" Mellie asked without looking up from the screen.

"Nil is finally sleeping." Mellie looked up to see her still form.

"I thought she would last a couple more days." Mellie said thoughtfully.

"She probably fell asleep because she was bored with your game." Lia pointed out.

"Or maybe she was bored with yours." Mellie pointed to a small video screen on Nil's pillow and frowned when she saw Mellie's head and half of Nil's in it.

"That a little sneak." She began searching for the bug that Nil had placed on her.

"Its on your shoulder." Mellie explained.

"How did you know?" She said pulling the small camera from her shirt.

"I saw her do it before she left." The young girl rolled her eyes. "Seriously Lia, Nil may be sleeping right now, but I bet she is still more aware then you are." Liora threw a pillow at the girls face and plopped onto her bed. "Hey!"

"Brat." Lia muttered.

* * *

_"Mommy!" Mellie jumped into her foster mothers arms. The seven year old girl bounced as she showed her mother a blue and green rock. "Just like me." She pointed to her eyes, and the woman smiled cheerfully at her foster daughter. _

_"Mom?" Nil was confused as to why she was there. Tears were running down her face. She hadn't seen her mother in ten years. _

_The woman put Mellie down and began walking towards her with one hand outstretched to take her hand. Naomi started running towards her but she found that she never got any closer to her. In fact, she was getting farther away and before she knew it she was standing outside next to a police car. Her two sisters were there with her and she looked towards their house. The whole street was in flames. _

_And then came the noise that made this dream a nightmare. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nil sprung forward off her pillow in fright and began breathing very quickly, like she was going to hyperventilate. She didn't even realize that there were two people hovering over her in worry.

She could still hear the scream echoing in her mind.

"FREEZE!" The two girls tending to Nil turned in fright. Matsuda and Aizawa were aiming their guns around the room looking for any sign of an intruder.

"Calm down." Mellie stood up and gestured towards Nil with her arms. "She just had a nightmare."

"Uh...Oh, Sorry." Matsuda apologized as they backed out the door.

Mellie returned to Nil, who was still in shock. They heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lia asked.

"It's Ryuzaki. Can I come it?" He asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Mellie retorted smartly. The black haired man walked in and looked towards the girls.

"Is everything alright in here?" He seemed genuinely worried.

"It's fine." Lia assured. "This happens once in a while. I think its the reason she never sleeps."

L looked to Nil and saw her tear streaked face. The poor girl was still in shock from whatever nightmare she had been having. The thing that was really odd about the whole thing is that she looked completely peaceful while she was sleeping. There was no indication that she had been having a bad dream. No tossing, no muttering, no wimpering, not any signs whatsoever.

"May I ask why she has these nightmares?"

"No." Nil finally said. She glared at the man. She wasn't going to let him know such delicate information. "Get out." L put on his bored facade and walked out the door obediently.

"That was rude, Nil." Liora scolded.

"Then go apologize to him." She shot back. "If you're soo worried about his feelings, go comfort him." Nil turned her glare to Lia. "Isn't that what a good girlfriend would do?"

Lia snapped. Her hand was swinging through the air before she could even register what she was doing. Nil didn't even try to avoid it though. She knew she deserved it.

*THWACK* The sound resounded around the room. Lia's eyes widened and she was immediately regretting her actions.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted. "NIL! I'm so sorry." She grabbed her in a comforting hug.

"Why?" Nil asked into Lia's shoulder. "I deserved it." She whispered.

Lia pulled back and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Nobody here deserves that."

None of the girls had ever fought before. Nil wondered what had gotten to her to want to provoke such actions from her sister. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be." Lia hugged her again and pulled Mellie into it as well.

The three sat there like that for a long time.

* * *

_(-B Well well well, Nil does cry afterall. B-)_


	17. Kira's Message

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. But I do own my original characters. :D They are my precious's.

**Chapter 16-**

Nil stayed up the rest of the night and most of the day thinking about her nightmare. _'Why would I still be having these dreams after ten years?'_ She rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'You think I would have been over the incident by now.' _She layed in her bed just staring off into space. Nobody bothered her and she never made any attempts to move from her spot. Until finally her stomach began to growl. She closed her eyes and frowned.

A few seconds passed and it growled again, this time she stood from her bed and walked out into the hallway. She stopped at L's door and tried to compose herself. Without knocking she walked in. As expected everyone looked up to see her and then quickly averted their eyes. Everyone except L and Mellie.

Mellie was, of course, worried still. But it was hard to tell what L was thinking, or feeling. Nil just ignored both pairs of eyes and walked to the kitchen to get herself some tea and a bagel. She stood at the counter sipping her tea, avoiding going back to the ever watchful eyes. She turned and leaned her back against the counter and saw L standing in the doorway. "Lia told me about your parents."

Naomi was caught off guard by his statement and poured too much of the scorching tea into her mouth causing her eyes to tear up. When she recovered she looked over at him with a frown. "Really? And what was it that she told you?"

"That your former foster parents were murdered." He walked over to the counter and poured himself some coffee.

"I wonder, is that all she told you?" Nil queried.

"She would not specify how they were. She did not want you angry with her." He began putting great amounts of sugar cubes in his cup to dull the bitter taste.

"And you were hoping to get that answer from me?" She sipped some more tea noting the pain where she burned herself with the gulp she took.

"If you wish to, of course."

"Of course." She said sarcastically. "Actually I would rather not relive that past twice in less then twenty four hours. But I will apologize for my recent behavior towards you. I know you only meant well, but my past is sort of a touchy subject."

"Yes, I see." He sipped his coffee one last time finally confirming that it was sweet enough. "I will keep that in mind, and I accept your apology."

"But, don't let that go to your head. I do not usually let people off so easily." Nil stated as she walked towards the exit. "By the way, do you enjoy winning soo much that you will challenge Matsuda to a game of chess."

L frowned like a little kid who lost his cookie. "Actually, I enjoy a challenge, and I know Matsuda was a long shot, but everyone else proved to be no more then childs play."

"Ha, well I garantee the only one who well pose a threat would be Lia or Cheif Yagami." She took a bite of the bagel and noticed that it was a blueberry bagel.

"Or you." He pointed out.

"No. I am more then a challenge. "I am the only one on equal grounds."

"Hmmm, yes, I have to agree with you. I have never played against someone who could match me intellectually." He looked at her seriously. "I think that is why I suspect you of being Kira. Maybe it's just a biased opinion."

"I cannot disagree that Kira is intelligent, but I must when you suggest that I am Kira." She said returning to her stoic self. "But I'm sure I can wait until you find the real Kira to be proven innocent. I am not worried, that you can be sure of."

"Good. Because, I really don't want you to be Kira."

Nil's eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

"I quite enjoy working with you. You always seem to know the same things I do without having it explained like most of the task force. You don't get too emotional like most women I have worked with in the past. And you humor me with mindbending games of chess." He was standing with a hunch, thumbnail in mouth. "There is the small anger issue and sometimes being soo unemotional is quite intimidating, even to me. And you keep a lot of secrets."

"No, not a lot. Just....enough."

"L, NIL!!" Lia's voice rang from the living room. Both of them hustled to where they were watching something on the television. It seemed that there was some kind of hostage situation going on at the Sakura TV station. Kira had sent them some tapes to be played to send a message to the people.

_"And now, the video."_ The male reporter announced just as the time changed to five fifty nine. A white screen popped up with a single word scribbled on it. Kira. There was a pause before any sound came from the TV.

Someone cleared their voice before speaking. "I am Kira. If this video was being aired on April 18th at five fifty nine p.m. as I requested then the time is five fifty nine, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine." The gurgled voice instructed to change the channel to witness a death of a news anchor and again to witness the death of a TV commentator to prove that he was in fact Kira. Both died as Kira had said they would, erasing any doubt that he was Kira.

"That monster." Nil whispered as she took a seat on the arm of L's chair, with Lia on the other.

L made a sound of alarm. "We need to stop this broadcast! We can't let them finish!"

Matsuda and Aizawa got on the phone. Nobody at Sakura TV would answer them. "Dammit." Ukita dashed to the door.

"Ukita!" Matsuda said worriedly.

"I'll stop that broadcast myself if I have to." He ran out the door.

Kira began speaking directly to the people, telling them how much he hated violence and loved justice and that they should all support him and not oppose him. L began chewing his thumb nail again in frustration, and Nil clenched her fists in her lap. Watari brought in two more television sets. L turned one of them to a station that was live at the Sakura building. They saw Ukita finally arrive and try to open the front entrance. He struggled to open the door for a few seconds before he drew his gun.

Then....he froze. "What the?" Lia asked as Ukita started to tremble and drop his gun. A moment later the young officer fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Nil and Lia jumped up from the chair in unison. "UKITA." Lia shouted, gaining Aizawa's attention. The short tempered man took one look at Ukita and turned to the door.

"Mr. Aizawa. Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going there." He answered grudgingly.

"Please don't." Nil whispered. Death made Nil very sensitive and never seriously wished it upon anyone.

"Think about this rationally." L explained. "If this truly is the work of Kira, you will only meet the same fate if you go there."

"YOU TOLD US KIRA COULDN'T KILL WITHOUT A NAME." He yelled. "SO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN."

"Initially that was my deduction, but based on what we've just seen I'd say it's not entirely impossible that he can kill with only a face." L looked like he was in distress and Lia couldn't help but take one of his hands in comfort. L allowed it. "All I know for sure is that Kira is somewhere in the TV station or hidden outside the building."

Aizawa stomped over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "IF KIRA IS THERE, ISN'T THAT WHY WE SHOULD BE DOWN THERE."

Nil grabbed Aizawa by the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "There is also a possibility that he just placed survaillance camera's outside the building." She explained. "Please control yourself." She whispered. She could see L trembling, he was upset about Ukita's death more then anyone knew. Aizawa must have noticed also because he let him go.

Then something completely unexpected happened. A police van crashed through the glass doors in the front of Sakura TV.

"Well that's one way to enter without being seen." L said, somewhat impressed.

Moments later a police car arrived at the station. "Oh no. We need to stop them!" Nil said.

Both men collapsed immediately.

"This is getting out of hand." Nil went to the window and grabbed handfulls of her hair and covered her ears. "What a waste."

"Mr. Aizawa, you know the Deputy Directors cell phone number, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Aizawa dialed the number and handed L the phone.

"This is L. There is something I need you to do for me." Another police car drove up to the station and Nil couldn't bare to watch. "There may be police officers who will see this broadcast and feel the need to take action. If you don't take control of this situation quickly there will be a disaster." There was a short pause before Watari's phone went off.

"Detective Superintendent Yagami." Watari stated.

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone." L ordered. Watari did so and gave him the phone.

"Yes, it is me. Mr. Yagami, soo you're the one driving the police van." There was a pause as the chief explained. "Yes, but what about your condition?" L asked considerately. " Another pause. "Please hold the line for a second. Deputy director Kitamura, it was chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete." L had told the director his plan for handling the situation just before Yagami had called. L switched phones. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully. In five minutes I want you to walk out the front enterance." Nil returned to the TV to see police vans being driven up in front of the building to block any view Kira might have. Officers piled out of the vans with helmets and bullet proof shields, and lined up in front and on top of the vans. Blankets were draped over the gaps between the vans to block out even the tiniest view.

"Perfect." Mellie chimed. "Good thinking."

Mr. Yagami exited the building safely and drove himself back to headquarters. Watari escorted him into the room with an arm draped over his shoulders. He still hadn't fully recovered from the hearattack. Mellie helped move him over to the couch after he gave him the tapes and envelope he had confiscated.

Aizawa was ordered to take everything besides the tapes to the crime lab.

"While you're doing that Nil and I will watch these tapes to see if they can tell us anything."

_'Kira....you will NOT get away with this.' Nil thought angrily._

* * *

_(-B Life is like a box of chocolates. Or so they say. B-)_


	18. Second Kira

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 17-**

Nil couldn't help but be angry with L once again.

"Yes, Nil and myself had already come to the conclusion that there were two separate Kira's." He was speaking to Light Yagami, who had come to the same conclusion as well. "In fact, it was even before we received these tapes."

Light Yagami was the exact reason Nil was angry. Yes, they suspected him of being the first Kira. And now he had seen everyone's face that she kept near and dear to herself. Mellie, Liora, and Chiyo. Why did L have to bring him here? The only thing she could do now is protect their names. Not even L knew that yet.

"You know Nil." Light turned to her from a message he was writing to trick the second Kira into revealing himself. "I always pictured you as being a guy."

"Yes, most people have come to that assumption. Even L thought so." She said it unemotionally as she kept her distance from L and himself.

"It's odd now, knowing you are a girl." He never looked up from his paper. "Would it be too much if I asked why you became a detective."

"Yes."

He finally looked up. "Uh. Okay, sorry." He handed the paper over to L. "How's this? I think I managed to make it believeable."

"Yes, it would be easy for the real Kira to make it believeable." Nil said as she stared at the full moon.

Light shot a glare at her that nobody noticed. "I think you've done an excellent job on this. However, if we don't omit the part that says you are free to kill L, then I'm gonna end up dead."

Light laughed at him. "Yes, but the real Kira would want you dead." Nil responded.

"Uh, sorry I guess I got carried away playing the part. Yeah as Nil said, if I were really Kira, I'm sure I would want you dead." Light added.

"I guess that makes me more like Kira then I thought then." Nil shot as she headed out the door. Light and L watched her leave. Light seemed shocked while L just frowned.

"Is something wrong with her?" light asked naively.

"Yes." L answered. "She doesn't like the idea of Kira working with us and being around her two sisters and foster mother."

"Are they her real sisters?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so." L went over the paper, changing some of it to make it less devistating to himself and others. "She left because she finds it disgusting to talk about killing humans so lightheartedly."

"I see. Did someone close to her die?"

"I am not at liberty to say." L stated. "If you want to know, she is the one you must speak with. But I doubt you will get much out of her."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. I wonder if Lia or Meek would tell me."

"Light." L looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Your Kira is showing." He looked at him with his blank mask, watching the younger man's face for any sign of the truth in his words.

Light frowned at him. "I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, so it seems." L smiled. "For now." He handed Light the paper. "Ok, its ready now. You may begin."

"Right." He took the paper and began recording a message for the second Kira.

* * *

"Nil, I am sorry, but there is a good reason Light is going to be working with us." L tried to convince the stubborn girl.

"Yes, there is always a GOOD reason. I can't imagine what that reason could be this time, except to put everyone in danger." She was playing chess with him, yet again.

"He has great deductive abilities, and if he is working with us he will be a great help. Even if he is Kira."

"But I guess you don't have to worry, the only person you worry about is yourself. I don't know, maybe you worry for Watari also, but it's hard to tell." She was seething and didn't seem to hear L's last statement. "Maybe you and Light are the Kira's and are just toying with us. Or mayb...." She stopped mid sentence just seeming to realize something.

L had lowered his head, his bangs casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Was Nil correct in saying he only worried about himself? No, of course not. He didn't condone what murderers did, no matter who was being killed. "I do wo..."

"Shhhh." Nil cut him off. L looked up to see Nil in deep thought. "I think..." The girl was cut off too. Watari's voice had come from L's computer.

"L, it seems that the second Kira has responded to our message." The old man revealed. "I will wire it to your end of the computer." The same poorly writte Kira came onto the screen.

_"Kira, thank you for your replay. Please do not worry, I will follow orders and do what you say."_ Everyone was happy with this.

"Good girl." Nil whispered.

_"I really want to meet. I don't think you have the eyes. But you don't have to worry I would never kill you. That's a promise." _

"The....eyes?" Matsuda said in confusion.

Nil looked over at L from her spot on the arm of his chair. "Are you alright?" She asked. His eyes had gone wide at the mention of eyes and he was shaking.

_"Please let me know how we can meet without the police 'll think of something and when me meet we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to eachother." _

"Sh..Shinigami?" Nil stuttered.

"AH AHHHHHH!!" L threw his arms into the air and started screaming. Then he tipped the chair over as he fell to the side, bringing Nil along with him. She landed across his legs and he sat up into a sitting position, leaving her to lay in his lap. He didn't even realize what had happened.

"Ryuzaki!" Aizawa ran over to him to see if he was ok. Everyone had thought he had been having a heartattack.

"Sh..Shinigami?" He stuttered as well. "Am I supposed to believe shinigami exist?" NIl was afraid to move, she didn't know if L was done having his little panic attack.

"Of course they don't exist." Aizawa confirmed.

"Yes Ryuzaki, that's right, just listen to yourself. Of course shinigami don't exist." Light tried to sound convincing.

L slowly turned to him. "Yes, you're probably right, but I remember that Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami."

"Maybe we are dealing with the same person afterall." Chief Yagami suggested.

"If that were true, he wouldn't have responded to our video." Lia said as she eyed L and Nil.

L finally regained some control of himself and looked down at Nil. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said.

He helped her to her feet as he stood himself. Nil noticed Lia leave the room and went to follow, but was stopped by Mellie. "Uh. Maybe you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Um, well. She isn't very happy with you. She has been angry for quite some time actually."

"Then I should speak with her." Mellie gave up, knowing she wouldn't back down. The rest of the NPA continued discussing the response. She went to her room to find Lia sitting on the bed with her back to her. She also noticed her hands in fists at her side. "Lia."

Her fists got tighter. "What?" She shot over her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" She went to sit on the other bed so that she could face her sister. Lia's face was contorted into an angry glare. Nil reached for her face to soothe her, but her hand was smacked away.

"I know I shouldn't be angry with you. It's not like you like him or anything." So she was angry about that." But whenever we are in the same room he only looks at you, ignoring me completely. Even when we are playing chess against eachother. He just stares at the board."

"That is how he is with me also." Nil interrupted. "It's just the way he is when he plays chess. As for ignoring you, I think he might not know how to deal with somebody who has feelings for him."

"Don't try and make me feel better by lying to me." She retorted immediately. "If that man truly cared about anybody he wouldn't have brought Kira here."

"What are you saying?" Her sister wasn't making any sense. First she was mad about him ignoring her, now she was mad that he didn't care about anyone. "You aren't making sense."

"Ha, I know." She laughed fakely. "I think I'm over my silly little feelings for him. In fact, I think I may hate him more then you do." She unclenched her fists and crossed her arms over her chest. "He is putting everyone in danger. If anything happens to any of you, I will kill him myself."

"Please don't think like that." Nil pleaded. "Kira cannot harm us without our names."

"How can you be sure." Lia replied. "You saw the videos."

"True, but we would probably be dead by now if that were true."

Lia thought about that for a moment. "I guess you are right. Maybe not. Maybe Light isn't even Kira." She put her face in her hands. "I guess I'm just over reacting."

"It's fine to get angry once in a while." Nil assured. "If you didn't, you would hardly be human." Sh tried to joke as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm sorry Nil." Lia cried. "But I truly think I hate L. I couldn't handle it the day he gave Light your identity at the university, and now he's brought him here."

"L isn't stupid, Lia." Nil comforted. "He may seem like he doesn't know what he's doing, but I'm sure this is just part of his plan."

"Ok. I will keep to myself for now." Lia looked into her eyes. "But if anything happens.."

"Nothing will."

"Ok." She hugged her once more. "I should take a shower. I look aweful." she joked.

"Yeah." Nil agreed, still worried. Her sister left her sitting on the bed in the dark.

* * *

_(-B Ooooooo Lia is becoming a little dark. :) B-)_


	19. Lia's Anger

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 18-**

"Ryuk, you seem a little quiet lately." Light said as he layed on his bed.

"Yes, well." He didn't really feel like telling Light his problem, but it didn't seem like it would hurt anything. "There is just something familiar about someone I saw at task force headquarters."

"Oh really? Who is that?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm not sure if I'm allowed." Ryuk explained, but he didn't seem too worried about hurting Light's feelings.

"Fine, doesn't really matter to me I guess." Then his eyes widened. "Wait! Does that mean the second Kira is working with them also?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that." Ryuk chuckled.

"Oh, I thought you might have seen another shinigami."

"Nope, it was a human."

"Have you dropped your notebook in the human world before?" He considered.

"Look, Light, I'm not telling you anything more, so quit asking." Ryuk said with a hint of amusement.

"Right."

* * *

"Nil, you should rest." Mellie said rubbing a warm cloth on the girls forehead. "You have a very high fever."

"I feel like something is trying to rip me apart." She said weakly.

"Maybe I should call a doctor." She suggested, but noticed that Nil had passed out. "LIA!"

Lia ran in from the bathroom. "What happened?"

"She just passed out. I think she may be extremely ill." Mellie rubbed the cloth over her whole face. "She needs a doctor."

"Just a minute, I'll go get Watari." She ran from the room.

"Wait, what?" She didn't understand why she would get Watari.

Lia returned moments later with Watari in tow. The man felt Nil's forehead and checked her pulse. "Meek, can you help me?"

"Uh, sure. What are we doing?"

"We need to move her into L's room."

"What!?" Lia said appalled. "Why?"

"He has medical supplies there for emergencies." He explained.

"Is this an emergency?" Mellie asked a little nervously.

"She has a very high fever and her heart feels like it's going to break through her chest cavity."

"A simple yes would have sufficed." Lia said holding the door open as the two put each of Nil's arms over their shoulders, leaving her feet to drag behind them. It was a little difficult for Mellie considering how short she was compared to Watari, but she was a little taller then Lia. She could hear Nil's ragged breathing in her ear. When they entered L's apartment room everyone stood from their spots. They must have been discussing the Kira case. Aizawa rushed over and took Meek's place.

"What is going on?" He asked apprehensively.

"Nil is very ill." Watari explained calmly. "She needs antibiotics."

L watched as they took the girl to his room. He stood to follow but just as he began walking he was knocked to the side by someone. When he saw them pass it was Lia. "Excuse me." She said bitterly. L followed her in confusion.

He got there just as they were setting her on his bed. She seemed to be awake at the moment. She was hunched over, sitting on the side of the bed with Mellie supporting her. "I need to take your blood pressure and temperature."

He watched her breath heavily. Her whole body moved with her deep breaths and her bangs stuck to her forehead from all the sweat, and cast her eyes in shadow. She passed out once more, leaning fully against Mellie's shoulder.

"Well this doesn't look good." Watari said. "She has a temperature of 106. Please lay her down. L I need ice, lots of ice." L nodded once before leaving the room. "Lia?" He asked as he emptied a syringe of antibiotics into Nil's arm.

"Yes?"

"We need to remove her clothes, is that ok?" Lia gulped. She thought it over. Nil will probably be angry with her, but if it helps. "Go ahead, but L and the others are not to see her."

"That is fine, but they will be bringing ice for her." Watari began stripping the sickly girl. He left her undergarments on to give her some modesty. The girl was very pale and sweat riddled her entire body. As Watari was taking her shirt off he noticed a very large birth mark on her back.

"That is a very big birth mark." He stated. "I've never seen one like it."

"Yes, it is strange." Mellie said. "Our mom always said she had angels wings."

Now that Meek mentioned it, the mark did take on the shape of wings. Angels wings. "Lia, could you go into the bathroom and run some cold water into the tub." Lia went immediately. L and the rest of the task force filed into the room carrying bags of ice. As soon as they noticed, all the men quickly turned away from Nil in embarrassment. Everyone except L.

"Uh, where do you want the ice?" Matsuda said.

"Please, bring it into the bathroom. I need one of you to carry Nil in there as well." All the men turned completely red, except L again.

"Are you kidding?" Aizawa asked. "She's half naked."

"Well, I would do it, but I am but an old man." Watari grinned. "Light, perhaps you could."

"Um....uh."

"No, I will." L stated as he walked forward. "I can tell that Light is uncomfortable with the situation." Light was about to respond but thought twice about it. Yes, it was a very awkward situation indeed. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable. Even more so for the married men.

L picked the fragile girl up into his arms. Her head layed against his chest weakly and he could feel her deep desperate breaths along with her trembling body. She was also very light. He had never held anybody like this before, so it was kind of awkward. He carried her to the bathroom where the tub was full of water and ice. He saw Lia pouring more ice into the water. When she looked up her eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry Lia, but I realized that I could not carry Nil in here alone, so I asked L to help me." There was a mischievious glint in the old mans eyes.

"You said nobody would see her." She growled.

"Again, I am sorry."

"Whatever." She whispered angrily. "Just get her in the water." She ordered.

L lowered her body into the water, but kept one arm around her shoulder to support her head so that she would not drown. Lia liked that even less then him carrying her. "Move." She pushed him out of the way and replaced his arm with her own. L moved out of the way willingly. The water was way to cold for him. He smirked at Lia when he saw her tremble from the cold.

"Are you sure you won't be too cold?" L asked. "I can handle it if you can't." For some reason he just felt like making her angry.

"Don't even dream." Lia glared at him. "You pervert." L stopped for a minute.

"Pervert?" What did she mean.

"Yes, PERVERT. Going around, looking at pretty young women who are half naked." She was revolted. "Not to mention the cameras you set up in our hotel room everytime we switch hotels." L was surprised she knew about them. He didn't remember Nil ever telling her. "I suppose you like to watch pretty women sleep as well. I bet you even have them in the bathroom." She had never really thought about it before. Would he really do such a thing?

"I am sorry you think that way." L stated. "But I do not use the cameras to spy on pretty young girls, as you say." He explained. "I have already told you that I suspect Nil of being Kira."

"Yeah, what a joke. Nil isn't Kira." Lia said quietly. "She wants to catch that monster to."

* * *

_Monster monster monster....._

_There was an echoing voice running through her head. _

_"Monster?" _

_Kira is near..._

_"Yes. I know."_

_Shinigami..._

_"What about them?" _

_Kira is near... You will see._

_YOU WILL SEE...._

_Naomi looked around frantically. She was standing in a very dark place. She couldn't see anything, but there were voices. _

_"What will I see?"_

_Monster...._

_The voice was just repeating the same things over and over and she couldn't take it anymore. "STOOOOP!"_

* * *

_(-B Aww sickness, it really is a pain in the ass. B-)_


	20. L Lawliet and Naomi Himura

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 19-**

"STOOOPPPP!!" Nil shook her head from side to side frantically.

"NIL!" Someone grabbed her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Watari looking at her in concentration. She tried to move but she couldn't muster up enough strength. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said bluntly. "I can't move."

"You have been very ill. You still need some rest to recover." He explained. "But I was told to inform your sisters the minute you woke up."

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked weakly. She noticed something very odd about Watari.

"For five days...is something wrong?" He asked. She was waving her hand above the man's head.

"I think I am just seeing things." She muttered.

"Uh, right." He moved back from her. "I will return with Miss Lia and Meek." He left the room and she tried to sit up. She finally sat up enough to lay back against the headboard.

"NIL!" Mellie rushed through the door and landed on the bed with a big jump and wrapped her arms around her. Lia followed the girl with almost as much enthisiasm. She hugged them back as much as she could with her weak arms.

"Are you well?" Nil looked up to see L with a doughnut in his hand.

"Better, I guess. I don't really remember much." She looked around at everyone who had piled into the room. They all had glowing red above their heads. She couldn't figure out what it was, it was all fuzzy and dim. "I think I need some more sleep." She held her head in her hands and shook, trying to make the wierd floating, red glow disappear. "You all have red halo's above your heads."

"Red halo's?" Mellei asked.

"Interesting." Nobody heard the shinigami floating in the corner except for Light.

"Light has black wings..." Nil's eyes drooped shut and Lia layed her back down. Everybody turned to Light, looking for the wings.

"She really must be out of it." Light suggested. _'Black wings?'_ He looked behind him and saw Ryuk standing there. _'Could she have been able to see Ryuk?'_

* * *

Nil opened her eyes and saw L sitting in a chair next to her with a TV sitting in front of him. He was watching some sort of survaillence video. "What are you watching?" She sat up easily this time.

L looked over at her, she would have laughed at the sight of him, but she had learned to control such emotions. He had chocolate all over his chin and parts of his cheeks. He was eating chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. "The second Kira has sent us his final video."

"Have you been using a fork to eat that?" She asked with doubt.

"Yes, why?" She looked at his fingers wondering how it could be possible to get soo much on your hands if you were using a fork.

"Oh, no reason. So what does it say?" He rewound the video and played it for her.

_"I've decided to stop searching for Kira, and I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission. And I hope that, in time, he will come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with others who I feel are worthy, and I will encourage them to do the same. Together, we will make this world a better place."_

"What do you think about it?" He asked, but when he looked towards her she was staring over his head. He looked behind him and found nothing. "Uh, is something the matter?" He looked up. Nothing. He ran his hands through his hair._ 'I need a shower.' _Nothing was in his hair.

Nil reached up and waved her hand above his head like she had Watari. "L?"

"Ok, I'm being kept in suspense. What is it?"

"Lawliet?" She read the name floating above his head.

The cake hit the floor a second later. Nil looked at the mess and then back at L. His eyes were wide in shock. "W..What did you say?" Just then Light walked into the room and L covered Nil's mouth before she could repeat the word. Nil's eyes widened as well when she read the words floating above Light's head. _'Light Yagami. Does that mean L Lawliet is L's real name?' _Then something big and black entered the room behind him.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Light asked innocently.

"Nothing." L said too quickly. "She..." He removed his hand from her mouth. "..sneezed."

Light looked at him like he was stupid. "So you covered her mouth for her?"

"Yes." He said in a sure tone. "Isn't that right Nil?" He looked to her again and she was frozen. "Nil?"

"Y..yes..Th..that's right." She stuttered as she watched the flying monster wave at her. She waved back dumbly.

"What are you waving at?" L asked.

"There is a monster in the room." She quivered. "I think I am having hallucinations."

"Really? What does the monster look like?" L asked curiously.

"He is black with spikey hair, big yellow eyes, sharp teeth, long arms and legs. Big black furry wings. Yeah I'm hallucinating. Good night." She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay..." Light said and turned to leave.

"I think Kira's power CAN be spread." L mused to himself as Light opened the door.

_'What? What makes him think that? He can't really believe that Nil saw Ryuk, could he?'_ Light was starting to lose it._ 'How can she see him anyways? Is she the one Ryuk mentioned before. The one he knows.' _He doubted it._ 'If that were true, wouldn't she know him?'_

As soon as Light was out the door L turned to Nil. "How do you know my name?" He asked harshly.

Nil threw the covers over her head to look at him. "It is your name?" She didn't know how to explain what she was seeing. She pointed above his head. "I..can see it."

"What? Where?" He looked all around him, even on his clothes.

"It's floating above your head in red letters, also there are numbers, but I can't see the numbers above Light's head. I can only see his name." She explained, hopefully not sounding as dumb as she thought she did.

"I don't know how you came across such a power, but I'm guessing Kira has the same kind." L suggested.

"Does that mean you think I'm Kira?" She asked gaining control of herself again.

"No, you have been asleep for a week and contact between the two Kira's hasn't stopped."

"So what does this mean then. I obviously don't know how I came across these powers, what if I accidently kill someone. I still don't know how this power works." Nil said dully.

"Good question. I don't have the slightest clue." L looked at his fallen cake. "What a waste."

"I hope that Light hasn't figured out I have this power." Nil said. "I think it was a shinigami I saw." L's eyes widened again.

"Of course!" L said fairly loud. "Shinigami. He was playing dumb, shinigami do exist and both of the Kira's have one."

"Or, I'm just losing it." Nil interrupted. "Don't you think I would have one too."

"Like I said, I have no clue as to how this all works." He said truthfully. "Maybe we should just pretend you don't have these powers and carry on with the investigation the same way we have been."

"I agree."

"Only one thing bothers me now." He looked at her seriously. "You now know my name."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I will tell you mine." She said calmly. "I am Naomi Himura."

"Naomi?" He tried it. "I like that name."

"Did you have a crush on Naomi Misora?" L frowned at her.

"No. But she was a very good investigator." He explained.

* * *

"What do you see here?" L handed Nil a plastic baggy with a small thin object in it.

"It's a blonde hair." She answered, holding it up to the light.

"And this?"

She looked at it the same way. "A piece of fiber, from some sort of cloth."

"And this?" She looked at him in exasperation.

She looked at it. "If you know what they are, why do you need me to look at it?"

"Just in case." He just liked to watch her work. Her mouth always opened slightly when she looked at the tiny objects. It was actually very amusing to watch.

"It's a hair." She announced.

"Nil?"

"What?"

"It's not a hair." L revealed.

"I know."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. What's this one?" He handed her another one in amusement.

"It's a plastic baggy containing some small object." She said smartly.

"Yes, but what are its contents?" He urged.

She sighed and held it up to the light. "It's hair."

"Very good." He smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to Touou tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I have found out who the second Kira is."

"What?" She hadn't expected this. "When did you find this out?"

"Just now."

"From the hair?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Who is it?"

"Misa Amane." The name triggered a memory she had the last time she saw Toru Fukui.

_"Whoa, watch out Misa Amane, here comes Nil."_

"She killed Toru." Nil whispered.

"Yes, and attempted to kill you as well." L stated as he looked at the blonde hair once more. "I have been having Mogi follow Light and he has been seen with Misa Amane, so we confiscated some things from her home that helped us reveal that she is, in fact, the second Kira."

"I will be glad to join you tomorrow." She finally answered.

* * *

_(-B Oh ho ho, Misa is going down. B-)_


	21. Pickpocketers

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 20-**

"Hey Nil?" Mellie ran into the bedroom with a tape in her hand.

Nil looked up from the survaillence videos she had been watching. While she was sleeping she had missed quite a bit of the goings on. She paused the video when she saw the tape. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"Yeah." She handed Nil the tape without explaining the homework situation. "Could you go over this for me? I finished it yesterday while you were still sleeping."

"Only if you promise to do your homework."

"Fine, fine." She promised. "Could you help me with that also." Meek put on the worst puppy dog pout Nil had ever seen.

"What do you need help with?" Nil stood up to retrieve her headphones.

"Calculus."

"Why don't you ask Liora. She is better with Math then I am." She sat back down in front of the TV. "Do you have the music sheets?" Mellie handed her a bunch of papers with song notes written on them.

"Uh...Liora is not in such a great mood."

"Why?" Nil started the video back up and fast forwarded through it.

"She is still mad about L carrying you into the bathroom." Naomi paused the video and turned to her sister slowly.

"Come again."

"Half naked." She added, knowing full well she had heard the first part.

Her eyes widened as a blush burned her entire face. "WHAT!?!?!"

* * *

"Don't touch me." Nil ordered as L and herself were driven by Watari to the university. She swatted his hand away when he reached for the music sheets she was carrying with her.

"What are those?" He asked curiously pointing to the papers.

"Song sheets." She answered shortly.

"What for?"

"A song."

"Whose song?"

"My sisters'."

"Which sister?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" She growled, making him quiet for a few minutes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Again with the questions." She was getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, I promise not to ask anymore questions if you answer one more." L said childishly.

Nil looked at him through slitted eyes. "Fine."

"What do you think of me?"

"I don't think you want to know that." Nil said with an evil smile.

"Oh, but I do." L urged with his own smile.

"Fine, but just for the record. YOU asked for it." She tried to calm herself. "First of all, my first impression of you was that you were a careless monster who would use anyone for the benefit of the investigation."

"Really?" He asked with an expression like someone had stolen his lollipop.

"Yes."

His expression brightened a little. "And now what do you think of me?"

"Ah ah, you said one question." She grinned.

"So I did." L dropped it and looked out the car window.

"But, I suppose if you really want to know..." She teased. L looked back at her like his stolen lollipop just appeared in front of his face. "I think that you are a....." She paused for a moment to add suspense. He leaned closer so that he wouldn't miss anything. "...careless, PERVERTED, monster who would use anyone for the benefit of the investigation."

"Oh, I see." He looked at her with a mischievious smile. "Lia must have told you."

"Uh, no." She glared at his nonchalance. "Meek did." She informed.

The limo stopped in front of Touou University, ending the conversation. "Ok, I will see you in a few minutes then." L got out of the vehicle and walked to a bench. _'Light should be coming by here in a couple minutes.'_ L thought as he checked the time. He grabbed a small book full of desserts from his back pocket and held it up in front of his face. He began licking his lips hungrily as he looked at a cherry cheesecake picture. "You are delicious." He spoke to his book.

"Excuse me!" A young girl that was walking passed shot him a death glare. "Pervert!"

"Uh, it's a cake..." He tried to explain, but the girl had run off. He shrugged and went back to his book.

Finally, after five minutes, L caught Light's figure out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see the young man looking at him in surprise. "Ah, Hey Light!" He faked enthusiasm. "How's it going?"

Light turned to a girl he had been walking with. "Um, Kiyome? Could we continue this later? I need a moment alone with him."

"Uh, okay." She agreed and continued walking the way they had been before Light had spotted L.

Light walked over to the bench that Light was occupying in the shade of a Sakura tree. "I hope she's not upset." L said.

"Nevermind that, is it ok for you to be out in public like this?" Light asked.

"Yes." He said shortly. "I figured, as long as you're not Kira I should have nothing to worry about. The fact is, you are the only one on the outside who knows my true identity, and in the unlikely event that I die, I have informed Nil and the rest of the task force to assume that you are Kira."

Light just looked at him like he was completely stupid.

"Hey, would you like to have some cake with me in the cafateria?" L suggested.

"Okay, sure. I have a break now anyways." Light informed as they began walking.

"Mmm, that's perfect. I'm kinda craving shortcake." He could still see the picture of it in his book and his mouth started watering.

"Well, lets hope they have it."

"LIGHT, there you are!" A young gothic looking, blonde girl ran up to Light excitedly. She giggled a little before stopping in front of them. "I had a photo shoot nearby and thought I'd come by to see you. And look, I found someone who said she knows you." Light shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably as Nil poked her head out from around Mellie's body. They young girl waved her fingers at Light mockingly.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Sara." He greeted.

"Sara?" Misa looked above 'Sara's' head in confusion.

"Yeah, Sara." Light said stiffly. Nil smirked at the two of them.

"Oh, of course. And who is this?" Misa swerved around Light to find L standing there with a finger to his mouth, quietly laughing.

"This is Hideki Ryuga."

Misa looked confused again. "Uh, yes. Nice to meet you."

"Light." L edged closer to Misa. "You're a lucky guy." Nil hit her forehead with her palm. _'What a pervert.' _L was caught off guard by him. "I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of eighteen."

"What? Really? That's soo sweet." Misa chimed as she clapped her hands together. And before she knew it a bunch of college students had them surrounded.

"Oh my god, it's her." Someone close by said.

"I am your biggest fan." Another said.

"HUHHH NO WAY. SOMEBODY JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!" Misa exclaimed as she spotted Ryuga behind her looking guilty.

L tried to look innocent. "This is an outrage!" He yelled and started circling to the front of her. "Taking advantage of the situation is unforgiveable. I will find whoever is responsible for this."

Misa chuckled at his act. "Aww Ryuga. You're soo funny." L put a hand behind his head modestly and smiled.

"Misa." A stern vioce entered the crowd and a tall woman in black grabbed Misa by the arm. "It's time. Or were you planning to be late again?"

"No, uh, I'm sorry." She apologized as she was dragged away by the woman. "BY LIGHT, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" She yelled.

The crowd dispersed, leaving just the three of them.

"Now then, Nil? Would you like to join us for cake?" L suggested. Nil scrunched her nose.

"No thanks, I think I'll wait here for you two." Nil took a seat on the bench L had previously been occupying and took out her headset and the music sheets.

"Um, actually, could you go on ahead L. I need to use the restroom." Light said.

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you there." L passed Light and headed for the cafeteria.

Light took out a pink phone to call Misa. He let it ring for a moment before hearing a familiar ringtone nearby. Slowly, he turned around to see L holding a phone up between his index finger and thumb. L finally answered it. "Yes...hello?"

"What do you mean hello?" Light growled.

"Oh, is that you Light?" He faked innocence. "I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all the commotion earlier on." He lied. L waited for a response. "Uh, Hello?"

"Yeah, th...that's Misa's cellphone you have." Light informed. "I can give it back to her." Light walked up behind L, who was still speaking into the phone.

"Aww I see, that makes perfect sense." He hung the phone up and gave it to Light, and began walking to the cafeteria once more. Light then took out his phone again and dialed a different number.

"Hello." A female's voice answered.

"Hey, Misa." He greeted.

"Oh, sorry." Light looked towards Nil. "But this isn't Misa." Nil held the phone out to him with a smirk. "Sorry, she let me borrow this one to call my mother." She lied.

"Oh, that's fine." Light took the phone. "I'll see her later anyways."

"Uh, Light." Light turned to L, who had appeared to be just getting off of his own cellphone. "I'm not exactly sure how you will take this, but reguarding Misa Amane there's something you should know." L said seriously. "We've taken her into custody under suspiscion of being the second Kira."

Nil walked up beside L. "And you are now our prime suspect."

* * *

_(-B Lol the whole phone thing with L was one of my favorite parts in the anime. I hope you're enjoying this. Plz review. B-)_


	22. Separate Ways

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 21-**

The case was coming together perfectly. Misa Amane had been detained, close to admitting she was, indeed, the second Kira. A little later, Light admitted he could be Kira and asked L to detain him as well. This, however, forced Soichiro Yagami to have L lock him up because he had no clue how he would react to watching his son be held prisoner and maybe be convicted of actually being the cold blooded killer he was working soo hard to catch.

"Nil?" Nil's head shot towards Chiyo. "May I speak with you?" The young woman nodded once and reluctantly left L to watch the detainees. They walked to the kitchen where a cup of tea was waiting for her.

"What is it?" Nil asked as she brought the cup up to her lips. She blew over the top of the hot liquid to cool it.

"I was just wondering if there is any reason for us to stay here." Chiyo looked at her wearily. "I realize that you want to stay and make sure they are convicted, but I think it's time for Meek and Lia to get back to their own lives."

Nil hadn't really put much thought into anything but the case lately. Her mother's words rang true in her head though. "Yes. Meek and Lia should get back. There is no reason to keep them here where the criminals are being held." Nil sipped her tea. "I believe I should be getting back as well."

Chiyo looked at her in wonder. "You don't want to stay?"

"No." Nil said shortly.

"I find that hard to believe." Nil looked straight into Chiyo's eyes.

"I am positive L can handle two detained criminals." Nil explained hotly. "Besides, there are other criminals to be weary of."

Chiyo knew that the only criminals that Nil went after passionately were pyromaniacs. They were the lowest of scum to her. The ones who took her first foster parents from her at the age of ten.

Such a horrible past. It created her unemotional present with little happiness or even love. Her sisters held her together as much as they could. The twenty year old was tough, but not unbreakable. If her sisters ever drifted away from her she might just fall apart.

"If that is your wish." Chiyo layed a hand on each of Nil's shoulders. "L is going to be disappointed, though." She grinned slyly at her daughter. Nil's mask never faultered.

"I don't expect that I will care much." Nil said coldly. "He is just another pervert." Nil made her way back to her original seat next to L. He was still watching Light, Misa, and Soichiro on three separate cameras. "Any change?"

"No." L said without turning to her. She looked at him and wondered if he was ever going to blink. Probably not.

"My sisters and I will be leaving in the morning." L finally turned to her.

"I see." He stated. "You don't want to stay and see that they are convicted?"

"I think you are more then capable of taking care of it." Nil explained. "As it is, I must be moving on. I can't jepardize my sister's lives for a case that is all but solved."

L turned back to the screens with a far off look. "Of course. I will keep you posted."

"Thank you." She said and went back to watching the screens as well.

* * *

"This is sooooo lame." Mellie complained as she, Liora, Naomi, and Chiyo took a walk through the local park.

"Oh come on Meek." Lia said happily. "The fresh air is nice."

"Yeah, if you're a wind sock." Nil said dully as her hoodie was blown from her head for the tenth time since they went outdoors.

"You girls need a vacation." Chiyo chimed in. Mellie nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

"Hey! What's that?" Mellie ran off as fast as she could. Nil could tell that she just wanted to get away from them.

"WAIT UP MEEK!" Liora yelled as she sped off after them.

Chiyo and Naomi just kept walking at a comfortable pace down the sidewalk. "How childish." Nil muttered.

"They are just having some fun." Chiyo protected her absent children. "How bout you do the same?" She shooed her second daughter off towards the limo that had been trailing them. Morio was driving. "Maybe you can get a bite to eat. You're looking a little thin." Chiyo winked at her.

Nil rolled her eyes as she headed for the limo.

She made her way out into the street. She hadn't been looking and a van sped towards her. "NIL!!!" Morio had gotten out of the limo and was running towards her. He was just a second too late.

The van sped past the poor bodyguard. When it was out of sight, Nil was gone as well.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!?" L said angrily into the phone. "A black van? No license plates"

Aizawa and Matsuda watched L in wonder. Something bad was happening. L had never looked soo angry. "What's going on?" Matsuda asked as soon as L hung up.

"Nil, has been kidnapped." He said through his teeth. Matsuda and Aizawa gaped at him. And then, they started laughing hysterically. "I fail to see the amusement."

"Hahahaha whoever took Nil is going to be in for a heck of a surprise." Matsuda mused. "She has a stare that could kill a person."

"Yeah." Aizawa added. "Not to mention she knows karate."

L looked at them with a piercing gaze. How did they know she knew karate? What else did they know about the girl? "How do you know that?"

They both stopped laughing at once. "Well it's kinda obvious. You and her had many staring battles." Matsuda said dumbly.

"No, I mean, how did you know she knew karate?" L tried to be patient with the youngest member of the NPA.

Aizawa answered. "Meek told us."

L put a thumb to his lips. "What else did she tell you?"

They looked at him suspiciously. "What does it matter to you?" Aizawa asked.

"I have spent a great deal of my time trying to figure out who, exactly, they are. Or more specifically, who Nil is." He explained openly. He didn't try to hide the fact that he had been investigating the young girl. "She has, no doubt, been investigating me as well."

"Um, ok." Matsuda was totally confused. "Didn't you two just spend how many months together, and you still don't know eachother?"

"Meek told us quite a bit about them." Aizawa said, trying to avert L's attention from Matsuda's question.

"Anything about Nil?"

Aizawa was uncomfortable with giving out such information. "Um, well, she said that Nil wasn't always the way she is. She said that she used to be really cool and fun to hang out with."

"Yes, but did she say anything pertaining to her parents." L prodded.

"She said that Nil never knew her real parents. She was orphaned as a baby. Layed on the front step and left, just like in those old movies." Matsuda explained.

"Then what event led to her vengeful attitude?" L asked, more to himself then to them. "Some tragic event."

"Her first foster parents died in a house fire, caused by some seventeen year old kid who decided to set a whole block of houses on fire." They all turned to the rigid man sitting in the corner. Mogi looked up from his crossword puzzle. "Meek is quite the talkative person."

"Hmmm, a fire." L mused quietly. "This explains quite a lot."

"Umm excuse me mister stalker?" Misa Amane's voice came from the upper left screen.

"Stalker?" L was confused.

* * *

There was something wrong with this situation. A little case of deja vu maybe. Mello stood with a chocolate bar inbetween his teeth. A young woman was standing in front of him with a gun pointed at his face. "I thought you said this was Lia?" Mello growled. Matt flinched a little.

"Uh, well, I couldn't really tell with the hood."

"Yeah, Lia would have been the best choice." Nil said dully. "She doesn't have a gun."

Mello closed his eyes in frustration. Deja vu. "So we've been told."

Nil lowered the gun and put it back in the holster hidden by her hoodie. "Did you need something?" She wasn't really in the mood for a fight.

"Wait, just like that. You're just gonna give us what we want." Mello asked apalled.

"As far as I know, we are on the same side. Are we not?" Nil sat in the closest chair and brought her knee up to set her chin on it. "What do you need to know?"

"Well...." Matt sat on the arm of her chair.

_'Get rid of it.'_

"Get rid of what?" Nil asked.

"I didn't say to get rid of anything." Mello said, looking at her suspiciously.

Nil's head began to spin. "What the heck?" She stood up, which was a very big mistake. She began to sway back and forth trying to keep her balance.

"Woah there." Matt caught her as she started to fall. "I think we should get her to a hospital."

"Right." Mello agreed.

* * *

_(-B Ok, yeah, long time no chapter. :P I had a very bad week last week. Had no car and had to stay with my sis, who doesn't have a computer. I finally got back yesterday, but hadn't had the chance to update til today. I'll be sure to get another one up tomorrow, for sure. Really sorry for the wait. Plz enjoy. AND REVIEW. :D B-)_


	23. A Request

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 22-**

The dream invaded her mind once again.

Nil stood next to her sisters watching their house burn to the ground with their parents inside. "LET ME GO!!" She yelled as the police officer tugged on her arm. "MOMMY!!" It seemed odd to yell such a thing when she was twenty years old. But in her dream she was still that same pink hating ten year old girl watching helplessly as her life was torn to pieces in front of her.

Then the dream changed.

Somehow, she had tugged free of the police officer and began running towards the house. She didn't stop even when she reached the open door. She charged right inside and through every room in the house, searching for her parents.

They were nowhere to be found on the bottom floor, so she ran up the stairs. She reached her bedroom and looked inside. There was her mother and father huddled in a corner, cowering from the flames. "Mommy!" She was about to run to them when she heard a voice coming from the room behind her, right across the hall.

"Nil!" The voice said in a panic. "Help!" She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. She ran to the door and looked into the room. Suddenly Naomi was a young woman staring at a dark haired man. L cowered in a corner much like her parents were in the other room.

"L, come on. We've gotta get out of here!" She tried draw his attention, but he seemed paralyzed.

She ran back to her parents and became the ten year old version of herself again. "MOMMY, DADDY!" She yelled urgently. The fire was getting closer to them.

They didn't move.

She didn't know what to do. She should save her parents, but what about L. She couldn't leave him there. The fire would consume him before she could get them out of the house. "L!!!" She was getting anxious. He wouldn't budge. She stood in the hallway, straining to make a decision. Then, a memory of her mother's scream rung in her head and she bolted for her parents. As soon as she touched her mother's soft, frail hand everything blacked out.

A scene faded in and she was standing in a cemetary. "Who is this mom?" An elderly woman and a middle aged woman with brown hair and green eyes stood in front of a heastone.

"This is your Aunt." The elderly woman explained.

"Aunt?" The girl looked confused. "I thought you only had one sister."

"No, Naomi died before you were born." There was a sad look in her eyes. "She died a very sad person. Always wanting to be alone. She just wouldn't let go of her past."

Naomi circled to the front of the headstone and read.

_Here lies Naomi 'Nil' Himura. A great detective, daughter, and sister. _

A flash of L's face appeared in her mind. What would have happened if she would have chosen L? She couldn't change the past, but she couldn't let it go either.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" Meek yelled in Mello's face.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled back, trying to make himself taller then her. He didn't have to try very hard considering she was only about 5'4". "SHE JUST COLLAPSED!"

"YEAH I BET!" She folded her arms across her chest and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. Mello grunted in pain and fell into a chair, nursing his abused foot.

"It's true Meek. She just sort of fell over and blacked out." Matt explained. "She said something about getting rid of something." Matt tried to think.

Watari had gotten ahold of the duo a few seconds after Nil had fallen unconscious and was ordered to bring her to their headquarters, considering Nil had no paperwork to even show she was alive. She had been layed in L's bed once again to be looked over by Watari. L, however, never left her bedside. Along with Meek and Lia, and for some reason Matt was never too far away, and where Matt was Mello was. So naturally a fight was always brewing. Matt and Lia worked as mediators, trying to make the atmosphere more friendly.

"Please guys. Nil is resting." Lia pointed out. "Ryuzaki, give her some room to breath."

L was squatting on a chair that was pulled up as close to the bed as possible and he was leaning towards the girl, never taking his eyes off her. He moved back in the chair a few inches. "Is this good?" He asked, trying to provoke her.

Lia scowled at him, but said nothing more.

"Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami is waiting." Watari announced. L looked towards him and then around the room. Why was he so concerned for Nil's health. It seemed odd to him, now that the Kira case had been brought up. He looked at the sleeping girl's face and frowned. She was too peaceful in her sleep. Not anything like the conscious Nil he knew and tolerated, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this is how she should be. "Fine. Watari, please keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Watari took the chair that L had been occupying and checked Nil's temperature. It was still a little high, nothing to worry over, though.

The old father figure grinned to himself as he watched the girl sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He could tell that Lia still had feelings for L, and wondered what exactly L felt about her.

* * *

"I can't believe how rude you are." Mellie said from her spot across the room from Mello. He had made a comment about Matt spending too much time with her. It had only been two days since they had gotten there and Mellie wanted to spend as much time with Matt as she could before they had to leave again.

"Yeah well, speak for yourself." Mello muttered.

Mellie tried to ignore him as she went back to watching Matt play his gameboy. Matt was trying to give her some pointers as he played she watched him. They were enjoying themselves and Mello felt left out.

The young blonde looked over to his mentor and frowned. He was dozing in the same spot he had been for a whole day. Right next to Nil's bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to get a little nap in himself. "Disgusting." He muttered. Then a smokey smell invaded his nose. He opened his eyes to find Matt standing by the window next to him, and then he looked over to find Meek playing his gameboy. "Something wrong?" He asked his friend.

"Naw, Meek just doesn't like cigarettes." Matt explained as he took a seat at the foot of Mello's chair. "I've never met a girl who liked video games as much as I do." He mused.

"I've never met one who could get on my nerves as much as she does." Mello simmered.

"Oh come on. It's not like she's out to get you."

Mello closed his eyes once more. "Whatever."

"You know what I think?" Matt asked with a grin. "I think you like her."

Mello ignored his smart, yet stupid friend.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Nil finally woke up. She had a very big headache behind her eyes, and was given some drugs to help dull it.

"Are you ok?" Were L's first words as he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Fine." She said. "Where am I?"

"Headquarters." L said simply. She sat up and looked around, finding that she was alone with him.

"Figures. I should just stay here." She looked back at him. "How's the case coming?"

"Well, something happened when you were unconscious." L stated.

"Something always does." She said exasperated. "Is it bad?"

"For my ego, yes." L looked at her with hard eyes. "Light has been cleared."

"What?" Nil couldn't believe him.

"Yes, Kira has killed criminals that Light had not been aware of." He explained. "And I had his father perform some service for me to further his innocence." Nil decided she didn't want to know what the service was. It might just strengthen her view on him being a monster.

"So they are gonna walk away." Nil stated.

"Well, I am hoping you will rejoin the investigation and help me keep an eye on them." L's childish smile appeared on his face. "I have a request for you."

_'And she was going to regret it too.'_ She thought.

* * *

_(-B Tada, another chappy. I would love to hear your thoughts on my story soo far, so plz review. :D I hope you are liking it. B-)_


	24. Chains

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 23-**

Yes, she definitely regretted it.

She was one chain too close to a certain blonde haired gothic girl with a too perky attitude. Misa Amane was handcuffed to Nil with a five foot chain. And L had done the same with himself and Light. This was his grand plan to keep an eye on the two suspects.

"Um, L. Before this becomes official, I need to speak with you. Alone." Nil urged. L nodded and had Watari cuff both suspects to a counter as the two walked to another room.

"What is it?" L asked as Nil rummaged through the cupboards for a glass to fill with tea.

"I thought you would like to know that I can no longer read your name above your head, actually anybodies names." She let that sink in as she filled her glass. "I can't see the shinigami either."

"Interesting." L didn't seem too worried about this. "It seems to coincide with your illness."

"Yes, I realized that as well." She agreed. "Do you think it's the same thing that happened to them." She nodded towards the room occupied by Light and Misa.

"Maybe. I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, I just thought you should know that." Nil walked passed him and back to her own confinement. Annoying as it may be for her, she knew it was for the good of the case.

"This is really creepy." Misa complained. "Looking at you, Ryuzaki, I never would have guessed."

"What is that?" L asked completely oblivious to her suggestive statement.

"She thinks you're gay." Nil explained bluntly.

"I already told you, that I'm not doing this because I want to." L repeated his earlier explanation.

"But it's not fair. Light belongs to me. And I don't want to be locked up with this boring lump of coal." She gestured towards Nil, who was ignoring her. "Besides, if you two are here twentyfour seven then how are me and Light supposed to go on dates together?"

Her voice was grating on Nil's nerves.

"Oh you can still go on dates. But it will have to be the four of us." L said dully.

"NO WAY!" Misa complained some more. "Are you telling me that we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" She said in disgust.

"I'm not telling you to do anything." L explained. "But yes, I suppose, we will be watching." Nil couldn't help but agree with Misa's next statement.

"Gross, you really are a pervert, aren't you?"

L seemed to be getting as annoyed with her as Nil was. "Light, please make Misa stop talking." He said desperately.

Light finally intervened. "Listen Misa, that's enough." He said sternly, turning to the young girl. He went on to explain why they were in this situation in the first place, but Nil just blocked it out as much as possible. She couldn't understand why, but a lot of the things Light said just seemed too cheesy to her. L joined their conversation as well. Nil just waited it out, not really caring at the moment. She still was trying to get over having to be with Misa all day, every day.

Finally Aizawa had had enough, and pushed Misa and Nil out the door to go to her room. "Sorry Nil, but Misa has got to go."

"I understand." She said as she pulled a screaming Misa down to her room.

When they finally arrived Nil looked back to find Misa pouting. She knew this whole thing was going to be hell for the both of them,

* * *

"Misa?" Nil asked as she sat on the couch as far away from her as possible. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She replied. "Light and I are allowed to date, even if that pervert is going to be there." She failed to mention that Nil would be there also, but she didn't really care.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they finally arrived. Light was the first to enter followed by a very amused looking L. "Good morning." L greeted. Both girls ignored him as the two sat across from them on another sofa. The first thing L did was grab a cake that was sitting on the table between them.

As far as dates went, this one had to be the most awkward one. L had finished a whole piece of cake before anyone spoke up.

"Man, this has to be the most lame date I've ever been on." Misa complained.

"No, no, no. Please, pretend I'm not even here." L said quickly through a bite of cake. Misa glared at him. "By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" He pointed to a piece sitting in front of her.

"Uh, cake makes you fat." Misa said in disgust. "I'm not gonna eat any."

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight if you burn calories using your brain." L retorted pointing to his head.

Misa was beginning to get frustrated with him. "Oh, so now you're calling me stupid!" She glared at him with more intensity. "Fine then, I'll give you the piece of cake if you promise to leave me and Light alone."

It was like she had forgotten that Nil was even in the room, let alone sitting on the same couch. "Even if I leave you two alone, we are still going to be watching on survaillence cameras." He said still biting down on his fork.

"YOU PERVERT!" Misa yelled. Nil had to agree once more and smirked at L. "Would you stop it with your creepy hobby."

"You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake." He picked up the cake and began eating it greedily.

"Ok then." Misa looked deviously at him. "I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have infrared cameras in here as well." He explained, whiping the sly expression off Misa's face.

Light finally spoke up from his spot next to L. "What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was so that we could catch Kira." L had moved the whole NPA into a building that L had recently had constructed for the Kira investigation, so that they didn't have to move from hotel to hotel every week. Misa was given her own floor, with Nil of course. Her two sisters and each of the investigaters were also given their own floor. "But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me." Light surmised.

The statement sent a seriousness through the room that radiated from L. "Not motivated?" L repeated. "You're right. Actually I'm depressed." L revealed. Nil looked at him curiously. Depressed?

"Depressed? What for?" Light asked.

"Well..." L took another bite of cake. "...truthfully, all this time I thought you were Kira. I guess I just can't get over the fact that my deduction was wrong."

"It wasn't." Nil said, making Light glare at her.

"But, having said that. I'm still suspiscious of you." Nil was glad to hear that. She wasn't the only one then. "That's why we're wearing these." He held up his wrist with the cuff on it.

Nil must have dozed off for a moment because next thing she was aware of was Light standing up in front of L. "Ryuzaki?" Light said quietly.

"Huh?" L said dumbly. A moment later, Light's fist connected with L's face. Nil had the strongest urge to laugh at their situation as L flew head over heels towards the opposite end of the room, dragging Light along with him, seeing as how they were cuffed together. Nil was then tugged in their direction as well when a worried Misa went to Light's aid.

"Are you alright?" Misa worried over him.

L slowly sat up and looked at Light with a frown. "You know that really hurt." L said.

"That's enough." Light argued. "You don't feel like doing anything."

_'Ain't that the truth.' _Nil silently agreed.

"Just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira."

L nursed his throbbing jaw. "Fine, perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move, so we shouldn't even bother?" L shot at him.

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught. Is that what you want?" Light argued back, swinging his arm for emphasis. "If you were just gonna give up, why'd you bother involving all those innocent people." Light grabbed L by the collar of the shirt. "And more importantly, what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars."

"Yes, because that was more important then innocent people's lives." Nil muttered as she leaned up agains the wall next to L.

"I understand. But still...whatever the reason." L crouched down.

Nil realized what was going to happen, but had no time to warn Misa. L kicked Light in the face. "An eye for an eye, my friend." Nil's eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen. Light flew backwards, taking Misa along with him. L and Nil went flying as well. They all went sailing into the nearest couch and toppled it over. Nil's head connected with L's as he landed on top of her. Misa and Light were in the same situation.

L rubbed his head and looked down at Nil. "Um, are you alright?"

Nil glared up at him. "I would be, if you two weren't soo childish."

"I'm very sorry." L stood up and without any warning, he scooped Nil up into his arms.

"Hey, put me down." She protested.

"Sorry, but you seem to be injured." Nil looked at him in confusion. Then she felt a trickle of blood run down her head. They must have hit a little harder then she thought. "Here." L offered her a napkin that had been laying on the table after he set her on the couch.

"Thank you." Nil accepted it and pressed it to her forehead. "And you two are supposed to be genius'." She muttered. The fight was postponed as Light and Misa watched L treat Nil's wound.

"Light, how come you never treat me like that?" Misa pouted as L leaned over Nil in worry. The young girl just glared at him.

Light ignored her. L seemed to be taking a strong liking to Nil.

Could this be love that Light was witnessing.

* * *

_(-B Another of my favorite parts in the anime. :D B-)_


	25. Bowing Down

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 24-**

L was still cleaning up Nil's forehead from their unfortunate accident when she fell alseep on the sofa. She seemed more and more tired as of late. Not only because of the investigation, but also because of her recent illness. The comfortable sofa plus L's treatment was enough to make her fall asleep.

The young black haired man had replaced the napkin with a cool cloth that Watari had brought to them. He stared at her faced as it began smoothing out from the glare he was receiving, not a minute ago, to a calm placid expression. Her eyes drifted closed a moment later as he rubbed away the drying blood on her forehead. He opened up a bandaid and smoothed it over the small cut and then surprised the entire room by planting a small kiss to the spot. "That should do the trick." L said to himself as he looked back to Light.

Misa and Light were both looking at him curiously. "What was that?" Light asked.

"Ooooo Ryuzaki..." Misa blushed and cuddled up to Light. "...I can't believe someone like you could be so romantic." Light and L both rolled their eyes.

"I was just helping with the mess I made." He explained dragging Light towards the door. "I will return in a few hours." Both of the men were out the door before Misa had any time to stop them.

"Damn you Ryuzaki." Misa looked to the sleeping woman across from her and sighed. Now she would have to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Nil and Light were sitting at computers, typing away as fast as they could trying to find a lead. L was still depressed and just sat between the two, crouching backwards in his chair peering over the backrest towards Meek, Mello, and Matt. All three were sitting at a big screen TV playing Mario Karts. The game seemed to be Meek's favorite.

"Why are you always Yoshi?" Mello asked annoyed.

"Because, Yoshi is the shit." Meek explained crudely. "Why are you always Bowser?"

"Because, Bowser has power." Mello said.

"Yeah, but if you get hit or run into something it takes him a while to gain speed." Matt intervened.

It was kind of comical in a way. As soon as the race started, Matt and Meek were swaying back and forth along with the way their characters turned on the screen. And seeing as how Mello was sitting inbetween them he was bumped by them, getting more and more frustrated with them as the race went on. At one point both were turning so that both of them sandwiched Mello. "Are you two done yet?!" Mello burst. Both of them were startled and jumped back from him.

"Oh sorry Mello." Meek was the first to apologize. "I didn't know you didn't like to be touched."

"Yeah, sorry man." Matt hugged him with one arm. "No harm done." Mello turned an angry red.

"Whatever, I'm done." He stood from his spot and sat in a nearby chair leaving the two to sit next to eachother. Both of them laughed and giggled as they bumped into eachother. Matt ended up winning as Princess Peach.

"Aww, no fair. Peach is too fast." Meek complained.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here for a second." L did as he was told. Light found that CEO's of companies of respected industries were being killed off. All died of hearattacks, and all of the deaths favored one company more then the rest. Yotsuba. "Based on this, I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba." Nil had wandered over as well, with Misa close behind.

"Oh, LIGHT." Misa hugged him from behind. "You're soo smart."

"If what you're saying is true, then the killing of criminals is not THIS Kira's intent." Nil caught the emphasis and smiled.

"Yes, this Kira is punishing criminals as a diversion." Nil added. "It obscures the fact that he is actually killing people for the good of his company."

Light smiled deviously at L's perked up expression. "Are you feeling more motivated now?"

* * *

"Hey chief, we have some great news." Matsuda said happily as Soichiro and Mogi walked in with sour faces. "Light has somehow figured out that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba group. Can you believe it?"

"Yotsuba?" Soichiro seemed to understand. "That must be it. Good work." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "We just spoke with the director of the NPA, and Kira has offered bribes to a bunch of politicians. He said that if the police stop pursuing him he won't lay a hand on any politicians. And so, that's that. The police caved into him." Everyone looked at him in shock, even L and Nil. "Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda. If you want to continue pursing this case you must hand in your letters of resignation to the NPA just as Mogi and I are going to do."

Everything was moving in the wrong direction for the NPA. The police didn't seem to have much of a backbone.

"Like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the police force anymore." The chief was very serious.

"Hold...hold on a second chief.." Aizawa was completely stunned. How was he to support his wife and kids without a job.

"They made it quite clear. If you continue to work with L you will be fired." He said matter-of-factly. "That's all there is to it."

L spoke up from his place in front of the numerous screens at the far end of the room. "If you want my opinion, you are all better off as policemen." Everyone turned to him. "I was alone when I started this case, and though I'm grateful to all of you for staying with me as long as you have, I know that I can do this by myself."

"Well that's just too damn bad." Nil spoke up. "I don't think you could handle keeping an eye on both Misa and Light on your own. She held up the cuff link that was around her wrist for emphasis. "Plus, I am part of this whether the police are involved or not."

"Understood." L answered. "I figured no less from you."

"And as long as I'm alive I am also a part of this investigation." Light added. "You have my word on it."

"I'm in too." Matsuda said with a smile. "I'm gonna quit the police and chase Kira too. And I still have my job as Misa Misa's manager." Matsuda seemed a little too happy about quitting his job. "Besides, if I stayed on as a policeman I'd feel like a total loser."

"Matsuda, think before you open your mouth." Mr. Yagami scorned. Everyone looked to Aizawa. He had a family to look after, and need all the money he could get.

"Isn't there any way I could keep my job and help you in my spare time?" Aizawa pleaded.

"There isn't." L wouldn't lie to him. "If you remain a police officer, then please don't come back." Lia and Meek both sucked in a sharp breath, as if L's words were a slap in the face.

"But you know I won't leak any information." He argued desperately.

"I won't be sharing any of our information." A cold chill settled over the room. Even Nil seemed to be shaking. The monster she knew was making its way back to the surface. "You are free to pursue Kira alone if you want to." L added.

"It's as Ryuzaki says." Soichiro said. "Nobody here is going to blame you for thinking of your family."

"Yeah, right." Matsuda added. "We all understand why you have to do this."

"But the cheif has a family too." The poor man looked like he was on the verge of tears.

The cheif walked up to him. "Our situations are completely different."

"Dammit." Aizawa cursed as he closed his eyes in frustration. "To leave, after all we've been through. I said I was prepared to die if that's what it would take to catch Kira, and I meant it. What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I left now?"

Lia walked up to him and put a hand on his arm in comfort. He pushed it away violently. "I BECAME A DETECTIVE SO I COULD CATCH THE BAD GUYS! NOT RUN AWAY!" He was getting more angry and upset by the second.

Then, a W appeared on all the screens in the room and Watari's voice emitted from them. "Ryuzaki, early on in the investigation you specifically told me if a taskforce member were to lose their job under any circumstances that their families financial future would be secure. If you recall, a trustfund was set aside for that very purpose. I'm a little curious as to why you are withholding this information."

Nil glared at him in disgust. "This is not the time or place, Watari." L said.

"I'm sorry." Was the old mans only response.

"Wait, so all this time we had nothing to worry about?" Matsuda said dumbly. "I can't believe you did that." He turned to Aizawa. "There you go Aizawa, isn't that great news?"

Aizawa looked up, anger written all over his face. "Ryuzaki, I assume that was some kind of test, to determine how committed I was to this taskforce?"

"I-I-It's not like that Aizawa." Soichiro assured. "Ryuzaki is just not the type to say things directly, you know that."

"Yeah that's right." Matsuda agreed.

"You are wrong." Nil said as she gritted her teeth. "It WAS a test." She looked over to L, who was looking at her now. There was no remorse in his face, but something in his eyes begged for her not to be angry with him.

How could she NOT be angry. He was playing with them. They were all just pons on his little hypothetical chess board. If one wasn't committed to the ultimate goal, they were disposed of.

"Ryuzaki...is that true?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "I wanted to see which one he would pick."

"Fine then." Aizawa growled. "If I wasn't sure before, I am now." There were many people that wanted to argue with him to stay. "Lets face it, I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys. I was leaning on going back to the police force."

"Come on Aizawa, don't be soo stubborn." Matsuda tried.

"No, I QUIT." Aizawa was stubborn, but anyone in his situation would be angered by L. "Now I know this for sure. I've always hated Ryuzaki. I HATE HIM AND HIS WAY OF DOING THINGS."

"That's a shame." L said quietly. "Because, I've always liked you Aizawa."

Aizawa turned around even more angry. He fisted a hand at the black haired genius and growled. "AND I HATE HOW YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE LAST WORD. YOU INSULT ME, NOW YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? That's it, I'm outta here." As soon as he turned around he came face to face with Meek.

Her head was sunk towards the floor as if she were about to cry. "I really wish you would stay." She lifted her green and blue eyes to his brown one's. "You are a great person Aizawa. Even if you sometimes have a temper and really do hate Ryuzaki. There are plenty of others here who would really miss you."

Aizawa was stunned. Where was this coming from? Slowly his angry face returned. "I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand?" Meek said confused. Hadn't she explained it.

"Why are you here?"

"To help my sister." She didn't know where he was taking this.

"And why is she here?"

"She is a detective." She couldn't help but think the question was a dumb one.

"I can't believe how young you three are, and your mother is willing to let you risk your lives like this." He flashed a glance at Chiyou, who was unmoved. "You are all young, with a whole life ahead of you. Even Light. Why are you all here? It doesn't make sense to throw away something soo valuable."

"Justice is also valuable." Nil spoke up. "If not for that, Kira will end so many other valuable lives."

Aizawa just looked at each of them sadly. Light, then Nil... then Lia, and finally...Meek. He bent down and gave the youngest of them a hug. "I wish you and your family luck." He whispered and quickly left the building.

* * *

_(-B Well I'm not really sure if anyone still likes this story, but I like writing it. :D B-)_


	26. Breaking Through the Mask

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 25-**

"Don't you two ever give up?" Misa yawned. She was tired of watching the never ending chess war against Nil and L. Light didn't seem to mind though. Actually he seemed to be enjoying the battle.

Nil wasn't paying much attention. Her mind was elsewhere._ 'How could he be soo cruel?' _

"Check." If Misa never heard that word again it would be too soon. L noticed Nil's lack of enthusiasm and tried to go easy on her, but he still managed to win every game soo far, which made him worry.

_'Poor Aizawa.' _She thought as she looked around the room. _'Maybe he was right, should we be here risking our lives like this?'_

"Nil." L tried to get her attention. She had stopped moving. She stared off into space with frightening intensity.

_'And then there was L.'_ She looked at him, noticing that he was looking straight back at her._ 'Haunting my dreams, and most of my waking moments.'_

"Something on your mind?" L asked as he noticed her looking at him. She didn't respond which made him uncomfortable.

Here he was, chiseling away her perfect mask. One of the only outsiders that could make her smile. Why was that? How was he able to do it so easily? Her mask was being chipped away, but she wouldn't let this go any farther. She would pick up those missing peices and glue them back into place. He had his own mask that hid away the one thing she could not stand. He would let it show once in a while, reminding her of what this man really was. A monster. How could such a person think of himself as the personification of justice when he, himself, challenged justice. Not but two hours ago they were being forced to consort with a con artist and a theif. Aiber and Weddy were their names.

Aiber was a handsome middle aged man with slick blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was very and charming and intensely cool. He would be helping by getting the team close to the Yotsuba group. He had unparalleled social skills that he used to befriend anyone he met.

Weddy was in her late twenties. She had shoulder length light blonde hair that curled at the ends. She wore dark sunglasses and dark red lipstick. Her specialty was cracking secruity systems. She had entered the NPA's building without setting off a single alarm. Which suggested that she was damn good at her job.

Both criminals were well dressed, and unusually calm and well mannered.

"Nil." L reached over and touched her on the cheek. What he didn't expect was the reflexive arm lock he found himself in afterwards.

"Don't touch me." She said, no emotion present in her face. L knew she was mad at him. Who wouldn't be after what he did to Aizawa. But L kept telling himself that it was a necessary precaution.

"Ok." L said. "May I have my hand back." Nil dropped it immediately. "Now that I have your attention, will you tell me what's on your mind." L pried.

"No." Nil wasn't going to let him delve into her mind anymore. Not that she had told him anything to begin with.

"Is it about your parents?" L wouldn't give up. "I was told they were killed in a house fire." Meek and Lia turned to Nil with wide eyes. They started running towards her after the initial shock.

They were a second late as the chess table was upturned and L was punched in the face. The chair he was in toppled over backwards with him still in it. Lia and Meek grabbed each of her arms to stop the fight. "You bastard." L sat up a little dazed. "So which one of my sisters did you manipulate to get that information?!" She shrugged off her sisters and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You stay away from them." She threatened. "Because, next time, I won't be holding back." She dropped his shirt and walked stiffly away, dragging a stunned Misa along.

When the two finally disappeared, Lia turned to L and helped him to his feet. "Who told you about our parents?" She didn't sound angry about it. Actually she seemed worried. Worried about L.

"Does it matter?" L asked. Had he done something wrong? "Was she serious about holding back?"

"Uh, yeah, idiot." Meek walked over to him. "She took karate for five years and was kicked out for being too violent."

"Yes, she couldn't figure out any other way to vent her anger and frustration from our parents premature deaths." Lia explained. "She still practiced the art on her own time. She has never let her emotions take control like that for the last ten years. She must really dislike you."

"I see." L noted not to surprise her like that anymore. Especially with such a touchy subject. "I should go apologize."

"Uh, I think you better let her cool off a little." Meek suggested.

"Well, I don't think we should leave Misa alone with her." Light said, not really worried about the poor super model.

"Yes, that would be problematic if Nil were to kill one of our suspects." L mused. "I suppose we should go rescue your damsel in distress."

Light glared at him. "You know it is still one sided. Besides, you sound really happy for someone who just got taken down by a girl."

"Yes, well, I admit, I can sometimes be clueless when it comes to women." This was probably the only time he would ever admit he was wrong.

"Yeah, well, how can anyone understand such irritating people?" Mello voiced from a chair in a corner.

Meek turned to him with fire in her eyes. "You better watch it bub." Matt put a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, just let him talk." He removed his goggles and let them sit on his head. "It's when he takes action that you should retaliate."

"Whatever, he's not worth my breath anyways." Meek said heatedly.

A beep was heard as a W appeared once again on the white screens in the whole room. "Ryuzaki. I just thought I should tell you that Nil has left Misa in my care."

"Uh, yes. That is fine." L didn't know what to say. "Do you know where Nil has gone?"

"No." Watari said. "She said she would return for Miss Amane in an hour or two."

"Thank you, Watari." L dismissed.

* * *

Nil sat with her legs dangling off the ledge of the building. _'What a long ways down.'_ She thought as she looked down towards the ant sized cars on the street below._ 'I wonder if I would feel any pain if I were to jump.' _She doubted it. But she would never do such a thing. She loved her sisters too much to leave them.

A tear ran silently down her face as she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. She didn't know who she was apologizing to, but she did know that she needed to apologize to L. Even if he was an ignorant, pushy, spoiled detective, who is socially stupid. She went a little too far in there. She lost control.

She stood up from her spot and spread her arms out to feel the breeze. She took a deep breath and.....she was grabbed from behind. "What the...?" She saw white sleeves over pale arms. "What do you think you are doing?" She gritted her teeth.

There it was again. She was losing her temper. "I'm sorry, but it looked as if you were about to jump." Nil turned in his arms to glare at him.

"I am not soo weak as to give up so easily." Nil explained. "So you can release me now."

L let her go. "I'm very sorry about earlier." L apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

Somehow she doubted that L couldn't NOT think. "Don't worry too much about it." Nil sat back down with her legs dangling over the edge. "I guess you just really know how to push the wrong buttons when it comes to anybody."

"Yes, I've realized that people tend to avoid conversing with me whenever possible." L said with a thumb to his lips. He crouched down beside the young woman and looked at her face. "I must have brought up some horrible memories." He wiped away another tear that had escaped her bright blue eye.

She hadn't realized that she had still been crying, and turned away quickly. "I think I need to be alone." The hint must not have sunk in, because L never moved. She turned back to him and saw that he was thinking intensely. He was looking slightly upwards, thumbnail between his teeth and a far off look in his eyes. It was almost cute in a way. She stood up and left him there, alone. She then wondered where he had stashed Light. She immediately shrugged off the inconsiquential thought and walked away.

"I am very sorry about Aizawa." L said out of nowhere.

Nil turned, he was still in the same spot. He hadn't moved an inch and he still looked deep in thought.

And even though she knew he couldn't see her she nodded her head and left him alone.

* * *

_(-B Thanks for the lovely reviews I've recently received. Very helpful and made me extremely happy. :D I love when people give me suggestions and let me know if something is wrong. I was recently told that Matt seems like a lady killer in this fanfic. :) lol That may very well be the case. :P Plz let me hear your opions or whatever else you want me to hear. If not, just enjoy. :D B-)_


	27. Sweet Disaster

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 26-**

Hey guys I'm gonna go see what's taking Nil soo long. Lia stood up from their game of scrabble, probably the most boring game in existance, and went to the kitchen. She opened the door saw something that made her freeze.

Lia didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or even yell at the top of her lungs. All she really knew was that she was jealous.

L and Nil were sitting on the kitchen floor covered in what looked like the chocolate cake she had layed on the counter to cool.

L looked as if he were going to cry as he scanned the floor at the mess. Nil looked like she was going to MAKE him cry as she glared at him. Lia sighed and they looked up at her in unison. Lia just ignored their questioning stares and walked back out of the room without a word spoken.

_-Twenty minutes earlier-_

"Jeez Lia are you even going to give us a chance?" Matsuda pouted as Lia spelled out zealous on a triple word score, also making the word queens with the s in zealous, and since she used all her letters there was a fifty point bonus. Yes, they were playing a very one sided game of scrabble. Matsuda, Lia, Mogi, and Matt were playing as L sat in a nearby chair with Light, doing research on the investigation. Nil was standing by the window looking out at the large city as the curtain billowed around her. Meek had challenged the 'wuss' Mello to a game of Mortal Kombat on the new gamestation she had bought. With the help of Chiyo of course.

"Well, if your vocabulary consisted of more then three and four letter words, you might have a chance Matsui." Lia smiled warmly at his embarrassement. "I mean, look at Mogi. He is pretty good with words." He looked at the board, noticing that Mogi had been making a lot of five and six lettered words. They all were low scoring words, but they always managed to open up something on the board.

"Huh, yeah." Matsuda put a hand behind his head and chuckled. "I guess I'm not really that great at anything."

L must have overheard him because he had turned around. "That's not true Matsuda." Matsuda looked up expectantly. "You make excellent coffee." The poor man almost fell off his chair and cried, but found that there was a bright side at least. He was good at something.

"You are pretty amusing at times too." Nil said without looking at them. "When times are as bad as they are, it's rare to find someone as fun loving as you. It really lightens the mood around here."

Matsuda didn't know what to say. It wasn't often that Nil talked to him. And it was even rarer that she said something nice about another person. "Uh, thanks."

The room was quiet except for the sound of the video game in the next room. Mello and Meek were taunting eachother and growling back and forth. The curtain flew out from the window again, engulfing the woman from everyones view. There was something mystical about the view. The sun shone through the window as it was beginning to set, making Nil look as if she were on fire.

"Don't let it go to your head though." Nil said ruining the entire moment. The curtain returned to its lifeless position and the sun seemed a little duller on Nil's pale skin.

"Hey Nil?" Lia spoke up.

"Mm?"

"Could you go check on the cake I left on the counter in the kitchen?" She asked. "It should be about ready to cut."

"Mm." She murmured as she walked to the kitchen. She noticed that the door was already open. What she didn't notice, though, was the chocolate dessert spread across the floor. Nil immediately went sliding across the floor. "AHHH!" She was about to hit the wall, face first. _'No, no, no. I like my nose the way it is.' _She thought as she came inches from hitting.

And just before she made contact a pale, bony hand caught hers and haulted her near head on collision. What he couldn't stop, though, were her legs that went flying out from underneath her as they kept sliding. She landed HARD on her rear. "OOF."

They sat there for a moment, Nil completely embarrassed and somewhat dazed. "Are you alright?" L asked.

She looked behind her at the black rimmed eyes she disliked soo much. She could have laughed at the chocolate covering his clothes and face, but she new it was his fault that she almost looked the same. "Yes, but you won't be." She glared at him, ready to kill.

And that's when Lia walked in.

* * *

"I...I..have to go." Nil quickly stood up from the chocolate mess and looked down at L. "She still likes you afterall." Then she felt a pang in her chest. "I don't get it..." She slipped a little as she tried to head for the door and L grabbed her arm again. She didn't turn around to look at him. She only ripped her arm from his grasp and ran, making as little contact with the chocolate floor as possible. As she entered the living area she scanned the room. She spotted Chiyo and ran to her side.

The two of them exchanged quiet words and Chiyo nodded in understanding as she handed Nil what looked like a credit card. They hugged before Nil ran out the door and out of the building. L didn't know why, but he wanted to run after her.

"Hey, where is Nil going?" Matsuda asked Chiyo.

"She will be back in a week or so." She explained. "She needs to be alone and sort some things out."

"Is she not feeling well?" Matsuda went on.

"In a sense, you could say, she is ill." Chiyo said. "But it is something medicine cannot heal."

"It is the anniversary of our parent's death in a couple of days." Lia said sadly. "She is the only one who still goes to visit every year. Meek and I last went two years ago."

"Really?" Light said. "It must be hard for you."

"Not really anymore." Lia looked up at him. "It has been ten years since their deaths."

Light looked at her sympathetically. "So Nil can't let go, or she won't?"

"She blames herself." She explained. L felt a pang of guilt. He had brought up her parents so nonchalantly before, and she was blaming herself for their deaths. "She thinks that if the policeman that had restrained us wouldn't have been there then she would have been able to get them out of the burning house."

"So they died in a fire?" Light asked.

"Yeah, some seventeen year old kid decided it would be fun to set the entire block of houses on fire." Lia said as an angry tear rolled down her face. "Fifteen people were killed that day."

Lia was caught off guard when Light embraced her in a comforting hug. "Was the kid apprehended?" He asked. His breath tickled her ear.

"Yes." She choked. "He was caught a day later trying to set a motel building on fire."

"That must have been a relief." Light sighed.

"Not really." Lia admitted. "Actually, I was so torn up about the whole thing that I wished that he would have come and set the orphanage on fire and kill me to." Light hugged her tighter as she began sobbing. "Nil...probably.... wished the same thing."

Misa would have attacked the girl in Light's arms, but she sympathized with her and was almost in tears from her story. She also couldn't move very far from the bolted down coffee table that she was chained to.

It was a few minutes later when Meek and Mello returned to the room. Mello looking triumphant. Meek was frowning at him and as she walked towards the crowd of people she froze. Light, the prime kira suspect, was embracing her oldest sister. She walked towards them and glared at Light. The boy finally looked up at her and looked at her cooly. "Is somthing wrong?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and nailed him in the face. "Don't touch my sister." She threatened as he grabbed his face in pain.

"Meek!" Lia yelled accusingly. "What the heck?!"

"Don't what the heck me." She grabbed her older sister by the shirt and turned her smoldering gaze towards her. "HE is a suspect. Of the KIRA case. Don't be doing such stupid things." Lia could only nod.

Mello couldn't help but be impressed by Meek, not to mention envious. Ever since he had found out that Light had been suspected of being Kira he had wanted to inflict some kind of pain on the poor boy. Now, Meek had a reason to do so and didn't even think twice about doing so.

He hated to admit it, but he might just hate Meek a little less then before.

But just a little.

* * *

_(-B CAKE!!!! IT'S A LIE!!! :D B-)_


	28. Clouds of Dread

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 27-**

Life....

Death...

Both are a constant in the realm of the humans. Everyone will live for a certain amount of time. Whether it be a minute or a hundred years. We all live. And....we all must is the way of this unfair world.

Nil knew these things. But she would not accept them.

Her parents did not deserve to die. They deserved to live long lives. Long lives spent with their three daughters. Daughters who needed them to be there when they got hurt. They needed them to praise them for their accomplishments, to hug them...to kiss them....to comfort them.

Nil needed them now more then ever.

"I'm....so confused." She knelt in front of two grave stones.

_Here lies Charles Vogzwell  
Loving Husband and Father  
Son of Mary and Herman Vogzwell_

_Here lies Debra Vogzwell  
Loving Wife and Mother  
Daughter of Emily and Mel Plinsky_

She laid the black roses in between the graves as she always did this time of year. Thunder was heard right above her, but she barely registered it. Even the light rain that started soon after was lost to her senses.

"I fear...that I may be joining you soon." She said to the headstones. "I know," she chuckled humorlessly. "You'd think I'd be happy or something." She stood up in one fluid motion and stared down at them, picturing their beautiful faces. She could still remember every detail. Her moms vibrant smile, her brown eyes and long brown hair. Her dads dark blue eyes, and messy blonde hair. "I..." She tilted her head down and her bangs shrouded her bright blue eyes in shadow. "I think...I may have feelings for him." The tears she shed were lost in the downpour of rain that soaked her from head to toe.

Nil could picture her mother's excited expression at the news. "How is it possible to like somebody who twists your life into such a mess that you don't have any clue what to do or think." She put a hand to the side of her forehead to soothe the oncoming headache. "He broke through my precious mask." She watched the hypothetical pieces fall to the ground as her true face was revealed to the world. "He can make me want to kill him, and at times.... it's hard not to laugh."

_"You love him." _

Her mothers voice was muffled in the rain. She looked around frantically searching for her, knowing full well the voice was in her mind. "Love?" She thought for a moment. "I can't love." She sounded sad and disappointed in herself. "Besides...I couldn't do that to Lia."

_"She will understand."_

Her dads voice was unmistakeable.

"She might have understood, when she was ten. Back when you knew her." She reasoned with her memories. "She has changed since then. She is way more stubborn now." Her head lowered even more as the tears built up. "What am I doing?" She scolded. "You are both dead. Quit doing this to yourself, Nil." She put her hands over her face and sobbed.

She stood there for a few minutes, just crying in the rain. It was strange when the rain stopped pelting her, but she could still hear it hitting the ground around her. "You will catch your death." A comforting voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Watari standing with an umbrella above the both of them. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, and just nodded at him. They stood in silence for half an hour, as Nil talked silently to her parents. Watari waited patiently.

"Our end is near." She looked up at Watari's confused expression. "And I must say." She mused. "Death has such horrible timing."

_

* * *

_

L was sitting in his chair in front of the wall of computers and TV screens. Light was sitting next to him, staring off into space in deep thought. L held a plate full of cake in his hands, but the odd thing was that he hadn't touched it. "L....is something the matter." Lia probed. She had been sitting next to him for two hours silently watching him scan the room in a sort of trance. Nil had been gone for almost a week now and it was getting to him.

A blanket of depression and hoplessness settled over him. Something was going to happen soon. He could faintly hear to sound of bells in the back of his mind. L looked towards the window where Nil liked to stand and look out at the city. The curtain was still billowing in the wind. An image of the young woman faded into existance as he stared. She was thinking about the case no doubt. Something must have caught her attention because she looked towards him slowly. _"What are you staring at?"_ She said and vanished from the spot.

He then saw her fade back in as she walked passed the couch with a scowl on her face and then quickly faded back out again. She frowned a lot it seemed. L didn't like that.

Another image materialized by the chess board. She was sitting with her chin on her knee. _"Checkmate."_ She smirked triumphantly at him. _"What is it ten to ten now?"_ The image disappeared once more. "Ten to eleven."

"What?" Lia asked finally catching the man's attention.

"I'm winning by one." L explained.

"Okay...." She just agreed with his confusing explanation. "So what the heck is up with you two?" She gestured to him and Light.

L looked over to Light to find him staring at him. "What's wrong?" Awareness returned to his eyes.

"Uh..."

"You were staring at me." L explained. "Want some cake?" He offered and then L finally noticed that he hadn't eaten any of it.

"No thanks."

An alarm sounded around the room catching everyone's attention. "What is that?" Matt, Meek, and Mello all ran into the room with their ears covered.

"Just Matsuda being stupid again." L said as he saw a satellite image of the Yotsuba building on one of the monitors. A pulsing red dot was blinking in the center of it.

"What is he doing?" Light said in exasperation.

"More importantly, is he still alive?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes he's still alive." L assured. "Bring me a phone." Mogi handed L his cellphone.

* * *

"Matsuda, you idiot." Nil said, looking at her laptop. Watari had received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt.

"Yes, he isn't the brightest bulb in the box is he?" Watari asked.

"No, in fact, I'd say he is the dimmest." She growled. She then calmed herself. "No, it's fine. I'm sure L will get him out of this mess."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." He agreed.

* * *

Misa stood in the Yotsuba office with her girlfriends all around her. L's plan was going smoothly so far. All she had to do was keep the men distracted enough for Matsuda to make his escape.

It was a surprise even to her when the young NPA officer kicked the door open loudly, wobbling in like a drunken fool. "Wow....I'm sooooo drunk." Matsuda slurred. He wasn't a very good actor and Misa wondered if anyone could see through his act.

He made his way through the room towards the balcony as drunken as he could. "H...Hi everyone. Everyone having fun....good....that's great." He walked out onto the balcony. "Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for." Matsuda spread his arms out in a show of courage. "The Taru Matsui show." He announced. Everyone stared at him like he was stupid. Matsuda then climbed up onto the edge of the balcony.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get down from there." A Yotsuba member ordered. "It's dangerous."

Misa ran out in front of them and cheered. "Yaaaayyy, you can do it. Go Matsu."

Matsuda stood up and balanced himself on his hands as he did a handstand. Everyone panicked as he did this. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET IN HERE!"

"It's alright." He said encouragingly. "No prob." He then pretended to slip off the edge of the balcony and fall to his death. "AHHHHH!"

Everyone stood there in shock, and as soon as they heard the body hit the cement they ran to look. The girls screamed in a panic as they saw his body lying on the ground below.

A few minutes late an ambulance came and clean up the body. The last the Yotsuba Group saw of the man was a black body bag being hauled into the ambulance.

What they didn't know was that the real Matsuda was still in the building. Safe and sound.

When he fell he was caught by a mattress that was hanging out from another balcony a few stories down. They then threw a weighted bag out the window to make it seem like Matsuda actually hit the cement. Unfortunately Aiber had to pose as his dead body and Weddy had to act as a shocked witness to the whole fiasco. Neither of which were too pleased with their demeening roles.

"Well, I'm aware of the fact that we are short handed. I'm not very pleased about having to do this sort of thing myself." L complained from the back of the ambulance. "Matsuda you idiot."

* * *

_(-B Sorry ppl, I'm not having a very good month. But here's another chapter to let you know I do plan on finishing this. No matter how long it takes me. B-)_


	29. Unpleasant Feelings

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 28-**

"How much longer do you suppose Nil will be gone?" Mellie asked her older sister as they sat on the couch together. Mello sat across from them with a chocolate bar hanging from his teeth and Matt was seated next to him with gameboy in hand. Mellie sat leaning against her sisters shoulder lazily.

"I couldn't say." She said as her thoughts drifted back to a certain black haired insomniac.

"She's never been gone this long before." Lia stood up abruptly, finally mustering up some courage to actually confront her crush. "Hey!" Mellie complained as she fell over as her leaning post disappeared.

Matt jumped up from his spot at the sound of her yell and winked at Mello before walking over to Meek. "Here, let me help." He pulled her up from her lying position and sat where Lia had vanished from. He pulled Meek close to him so that she was leaning on him just like she had been for Lia. Mellie blushed profusely, but was immediately distracted by the game he was playing.

"No, no, no. Don't go that way." She complained. "Remember what happened last time?" Matt winked at Mello once more before returning to his game. Mello just rolled his eyes and tried to find something more interesting to distract himself from the disturbing scene.

He looked over to L and saw Lia with a frown on her face. She looked as if she were struggling with herself. She turned away from L and then as if she changed her mind she turned back towards him and sat in the chair beside him.

L didn't even move to look at her as she sat next to him. "Umm, Ryuzaki?" She attempted.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"My job." He wasn't as distracted as he had been a few days ago and he was thankful for it.

"Don't you ever do anything besides your job?" She asked in frustration.

"I play chess." He pointed out.

"Yes, so I've seen." She was already bored with the conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as she sighed.

"No." She was getting more and more frustrated. What did she see in him? She couldn't remember. "I just wanted to know if you had any feelings."

"Of course." He said unemotionally. "And right now I am feeling confused." Which rarely happened.

"I like you Ryuzaki." She blurted out and covered her mouth in shock. "Um...I mean..." She tried to cover up her little outburst. "I gotta go to the bathroom." She stood abruptly and ran for it.

"What a pity." Light said from L's other side.

"What's that?" L asked.

"She likes you, but you don't like her back." The whole ordeal reminded him of Misa. "What's with women." He said under his breath.

"I assure you, that she will get over me." L said not understanding what the girl saw in him in the first place.

* * *

"Watari?" Nil spoke up as they walked through the local park. There was a light breeze, which made Nil so much more happy then the last time she was walking through a park.

"Yes Miss Nil?"

"I was wondering if you could divulge some information about L?" She new he would probably say no, but it couldn't hurt to try. Nil knew next to nothing about the man, and she was dead set on figuring some things out. Knowing his name didn't do her any good since he had disposed of all the paperwork that existed on himself.

"Tell me what you would like to know, and I'll tell you if I can." Well, that was more then she expected at least.

"How old is he?" Best to start simple.

"He is twenty five." Ok so he was older then she thought he was. He didn't look that old at all.

"Interesting." She tapped an index finger on her lips in thought. "When did he begin as a detective?"

"I believe he was fourteen when he began helping the police." Watari thought for a moment before continuing. "He didn't adopt the alias L for another two years. So you probably didn't even know of his existence until then."

"That sounds about right." She thought back to the year she had heard of him. "I was eleven years of age."

"Then you are only twenty?" He had expecter her to be L's age.

"Yes." Her pride had shot up with the realization that she was younger then the great detective and still just as smart. "I would love to see who the greater detective will be when I am twenty five."

"Ah, but he will grow in his abilities as well." He pointed out.

"Hmmm." She frowned at the realization. "I suppose so. It's kinda hard to believe that is possible though." She thought for a moment in search of another question. What did she really want to know about him? What would give her an edge over him? "Does he have a family?" She knew that she could never use anybodies family against them, but the question just kinda popped up.

"Actually he was orphaned at a very young age." He explained solemnly. "His parents were poor people who were not fit to take care of him, so they sent him to an orphanage. That is where I found him." He smiled at the memory. "You could say that the closest thing he has to a guardian is myself." He seemed very proud of the title.

Nil couldn't help but smile to. "How lucky he is." They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Watari finally spoke up.

"If I may ask, Miss Nil. How much longer do you plan on being away from Japan?"

She frowned at the thought of returning. She still needed to sort out her feelings and decide what she was going to do about them. "Depends on how long it takes to sort myself out."

"I see." He seemed worried about this. "Is it anything I could assist in?"

"I don't know." She smirked. "How well are you at being a shrink?"

* * *

It had almost been a month since Nil had left and L had finally recovered from the lack of her presence. There was still some feeling of an itch that needing scratching, but other then that he was able to focous on the case perfectly fine. In fact, the case was going very well. They had finally figured out that Kyosuki Higuchi was Kira thanks to Misa. Somehow she was able to convince the man that she was the second Kira and she recorded his confession of being Kira himself.

The only thing they needed to do now was figure a way to find out how he kills, and L already set up a very elaborate plan with the help of Light. All they had to do now was wait for everything to unfold.

Things were definitely going to get very interesting.

* * *

_ (-B Updating after weeks of absence. :P B-)_


	30. The Chase

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 29-**

Somehow Nil had been convinced to hop a plane back to Japan. Watari had insisted that he would help her as best he could as long as she returned with him. He had said that the Kira case needed him back since L had contacted him about some sort of plan that was going to finally help them catch Kira.

"So please tell me what is on your mind." Watari insisted as she stared out the window.

"Well, first of all, anything that I tell you now is not to be shared with anybody." She was definitely uncomfortable about this.

"I swear that I will keep it to myself." Somehow he seemed very trustworthy and kind. She knew that he was telling the truth.

"Ok....this is sorta hard for me to divulge." She said awkwardly. Watari put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

She sighed and began thinking of what to say first. "Ever since my parents died I've been very withdrawn from people."

"That seems understandable." He encouraged.

"Yes, but after soo much time...I think I have withdrawn a little too much." She looked down at her hands. "I just push everyone away and keep to myself. Everyone except my sisters." She sighed heavily in frustration with herself. "I haven't let anybody else get close to me. Not even Chiyo."

"Maybe you should start there." Watari suggested. "It should be easier, since you have known her for so long."

"Yes, but I have no clue how to do that."

"How bout starting simple." He grabbed her hand in both of his in comfort. "Tell her how you feel about her. Or even show her."

"I suppose I could try, as awkward as that sounds." Watari chuckled at her discomfort.

"It will get easier."

"I hope you are.....right." Something on the television set in the front of the airplane caught her attention. Sakura TV was being watched and the bottom of the screen displayed the words 'Kira's Identity'. "What the heck?" Watari looked as well.

"This must be part of Ryuzaki's plan." He surmised.

"Plan?" Obviously she had been left out of some sort of loop. On the TV were two screens showing two silhouetted figures. One of which looked slightly familiar. "What is going on that I haven't been told?" Just then one of the screens fell revealing Matsuda. "Oh, nevermind."

"Wait? You know what is going on just by seeing Matsuda?" Watari was impressed to say the least.

"Well sort of." She said sheepishly. "I know this is just a set up for Kira. Obviously L must know the identity of Kira and has made sure he is watching this." Watari was definitely surprised. "Although this is very risky considering we don't really know if this Kira can kill with just a face, but seeing as how Matsuda is not dead yet proves this theory wrong."

"That is a very good deduction."

"Thank you. I also believe that this is set up to show how this Kira can kill, since they must already know who Kira is. They cannot bring him into custody without knowing how he kills." The more she thought about it the more obvious the situation became. "I wish I knew what Kira was doing now."

"Actually, he is heading towards the Yoshida Productions." Watari turned his laptop so that it was facing her. There was a red dot with the name Higuchi on it and a smaller gray dot with the name Weddy on it.

"Higuchi huh?" She looked at her watch to see how much time til their flight landed. "One hour."

* * *

"Everything is still going as planned." Light said as they watched Higuchi frantically race towards the Yoshida Productions office in his car.

"Mmm, Light please put Higuchi's car on audio channel one and Sakura TV on audio channel two." L said as he ate a banana.

"As expected, Higuchi is watching every minute of this from his car." Light mused as he did as L said. They listened to the program for a few minutes as they watched Higuchi become more panicked by the minute. Then he finally began to speak.

"Rem, what do you think?" He said apparently to himself.

"Rem? Who's that?" Light was confused because there wasn't anybody else in the vehicle that they could see. "There's no one else in that car, right? It's impossible for somebody to be hiding without us knowing. He isn't using his cell phone. Could it be a hidden radio?"

"No." L said ubruptly after swallowing the last of his banana. "There aren't any radios or other devices. Only the bugs, cameras, and tracking beacons that Weddy placed. I have no doubt that she did a thorough job." He said confidently.

Higuchi began to speak to himself again as if somebody else was in the car. "Do you think I will get to Yoshida Productions just to find his file isn't there?"

"Is he talking to himself?" Light asked more to himself then anybody else.

"If this guy was smart he would destroy everything that would connect him to his real name before he appeared on TV." Higuchi realized. "And don't you think it's a little too reckless for Yoshida Productions to just let me into their offices unsupervised." Something seemed wrong to him but... "Maybe not, if there was a robbery they'd know exactly who did it since I know where the key is."

"This isn't sounding very good." Misa spoke up worriedly.

"He'll still go there." L said confidently. "Don't you worry."

"Even if he does have a file at Yoshida it could just be another alias. Dammit!" He was getting more frustrated the more he thought about it. "I wouldn't put it passed this guy to do something like that. No wonder he's confident."

The host of Sakura TV announced that there would be one more hour before the identity of Kira is revealed.

"Yeah, I already know that much myself. But just to be on the safe side I should also kill the people I contacted a Yoshida Productions. That includes the President, Misa, and that manager of hers."

"What!" Misa exclaimed. "No way. He's gonna kill me?"

"It's alright, don't worry. He's talking about after he's killed Matsuda." L said. "There would be no point in killing the rest of you until he's gotten rid of the main threat."

"That's true." Light said uneasily. "But still."

Higuchi spoke again. "Oh yeah, Rem I didn't think you were so smart. Then I'll make them all erase their calling histories before they die."

Light stood from his seat in frustration. "There is no way he can just be talking to himself, but who's Rem. Who's he talking to?" His voice rose with every word.

"If he's talking to someone right now it could be...a shinigami." L said seriously as he pealed a banana. And then less seriously he added. "Perhaps." Then he took a giant bite of the yellow fruit.

"No, I'd end up being ruined if I did that. Even if I forgot the notebook this guy has concrete evidence to back him up. If he points out Yotsuba's recent growth on the air, no one would ever doubt his claims. They would believe whatever he said." Higuchi was definitely sweating. "That means whoever he says is Kira will be marked as Kira. Even if he didn't have proof, and I got rid of the evidence by returning the notebook my life would be over. I wouldn't get promoted. I wouldn't even be able to stay with Yotsuba."

Higuchi finally arrived at the Yoshida Productions building and went straigt to the office with the file containing Matsuda's information. He took out the file and made a note of his name in a black notebook.

"Hey wait! He just made a note of his name? He's not going to kill him here?" Light said confused. Mogi and Aiber were waiting in a nearby office to take Higuchi down as soon as they witnessed how he killed somebody.

"Do you want us to take him down?" Mogi whispered into a microphone attached to his shirt.

"Negative." L ordered. "We still don't know how he kills. Perhaps he plans on doing something once he's back in the car."

The Yotsuba employee seemed too calm as he reentered his car and continued watching Sakura TV as if expecting something. After a short time however Higuchi began yelling. "DAMN HE DIDN'T DIE!!"

"Wait, did he already try and kill him?" Light wondered aloud. "Was all he had to do is write down his name?"

"DAMN I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME!" He yelled as the host of Sakura TV announced fifty minutes left of the show. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"It's probably Misa again." L guessed.

"Yep." She stated as her phone went off. She clicked the hang up button.

Higuchi was angered by this and threw his phone in a fit of rage. He sat there for a moment in thought. "Rem, lets make the deal." He said abruptly.

* * *

Something was wrong and Nil knew it. Why hadn't L brought Higuchi into custody yet. Surely after he had gone to the Yoshida Productions building they would know how he killed, but the Higuchi dot was speeding off in a new direction. "What is L doing?"

* * *

Somewhere along the lines of this whole ordeal things had gotten way outta hand. Higuchi was somehow able to kill a traffic control officer by just looking at him. Now L had to assume that he had the powers of the second Kira. He and Light, Mello, and Lia were now in a helicopter in pursuit of his car.

He first headed to the Yotsuba Headquarters to try and find the video tapes of when Matsuda was there, but that plan failed since Weddy had already cleared everything containing Matsuda in it. So Higuchi raced to Sakura TV only to find that they had replaced everyone with dummies. He also found that he had fallen into a trap. Weddy, Meek, and Mr. Yagami were waiting for him and Mogi and Aiber had followed him in.

He was surrounded but somehow managed to escape when he pulled a gun on Meek making Soichiro Yagami jump in front of her. Higuchi escaped and took off with his car again.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Meek asked in worry.

"I'm fine." He said encouragingly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She patted his shoulder. "Thanks to your good reflexes."

"This leaves us no choice." L stated. "We'll have to move in and apprehend him."

Higuchi weaved in and out of traffic like a bat out of hell, and finally turned off on a ramp to aviod any more vehicles.

"How are we going to stop him?" Light asked and was soon answered as a blockade of police cars was piled up in the middle of the road.

"Wait a minute, I thought you told the police not to get involved." Light thought. "The only one who would do this is..."

"Yes, you must be right." L stated.

Obviously Aizawa had something to do with this.

Higuchi hit the brakes and spun around so that he was facing L's helicopter. He then hit the gas and one of his tires exploded from a gunshot. L looked to find Watari crouched by one of the police cars and someone with a police helmet standing next to him with a megaphone.

"L, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!!!" The voice was unmistakeably Nil's.

L didn't quite know what to say to that. "Vulgar isn't she." Light said.

"Watari, I don't think being sensitive is quite my style." She said to the old man.

"Yes, I see that." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

_(-B Lot of the anime in this. B-)_


	31. Shinigami Are Real

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 30-**

L landed the helicopter in front of the police blockade as Aizawa and Chief Yagami apprehended Higuchi from his red sports car. They blinded folded him the minute he was out of the vehicle and headphones were placed over his ears so that L could communicate with him from the helicopter.

"Higuchi, how do you kill people?" L questioned sternly. "Tell me."

The restrained man turned his head to the side stubbornly. "If you are not willing to tell me, then I will take any means necessary to get it out of you."

A foot connected with Higuchi's face and was sent to the pavement in pain. "Tell him now." Nil threatened.

"Could she be a little more forceful?" Light asked sarcastically.

"She seems to be holding back to me." Mellie said nonchalantly from the back of the helicopter.

Higuchi sighed in defeat. "You probably won't believe me, but I have a special notebook that I can kill people just by writing their name in it while thinking of their face."

Mr. Yagami was the first person to the car and searched through Higuchi's briefcase and found a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' written on the front in white.

As he was turning to bring the notebook to L Soichiro Yagami fell to the ground and started screaming.

"DAD! What's wrong!?" Light yelled in worry.

"There...there's a monster." Mr. Yagami tried to explain as he reached inside his shirt for a gun that wasn't there.

"Calm down Mr. Yagami and remember that you are not armed to defend yourself." L said calmly.

Then Mogi touched the notebook and saw the same thing. A white monster with long arms and legs, purple hair and big yellow eyes.

"Please, bring the notebook here." L stated.

The men did as they were told and L looked in amazement at what he knew was a shinigami standing next to the red sports car. "It really is a shinigami. They really do exist." He said dully as Light reached for the book.

"Let me see." Light went rigid as soon as it was in his hands and after about two seconds he screamed like he was being tortured.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Nil asked as she walked up to the helicopter.

"He was surprised by the shinigami." L explained, not exactly as sure as he sounded.

"I wanna see." Mellie whined.

"Yeah, hand it over...." Mello agreed."

"Wait!" Light interrupted. "I'm gonna compare the names written in here with the people who died."

Before Mello and Meek could argue L agreed. "Sounds like a good idea." He looked back at the blindfolded man in front of him. "Mr. Yagami, please bring Higuchi to the police car."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Light exclaimed as he saw Higuchi start convulsing. "What's happening?"

"Huguchi!" Soichiro yelled at the already dead man.

"Dad what are you doing? We can't lose him. If Higuchi dies now..."

"It's too late...there's nothing I can do." Mr. Yagami didn't know what to think. How could he have died. Right in front of them. "He's already dead."

* * *

Everyone had returned to the NPA headquarters. Even Aizawa was allowed to join them. Almost everyone had touched the notebook and seen the shinigami that they now knew was named Rem.

L had been questioning the monster for a few hours and hadn't really gotten a straight answer from it. It either gave a very broad answer or didn't know.

Misa and Nil had yet to touch the notebook, but nobody knew that Misa had already been able to see Rem. "Nil, why haven't you touched the notebook yet?" Mellie asked.

"I do not wish to." She said simply.

"Oh come on Nil, you've got to see this thing." Mellie said in awe of the creature.

"Yes, she is quite amazing." L said from his perched position on a chair in front of a glass table.

"Yes...I can see that." She explained.

_The monster...._

"Wait. You can already see it?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes." She said trying to consentrate on what people were saying and not on the voices in her head.

_It's here...._

Yep, the voices were back and she was seriously not liking it one bit.

Of course the monster was here. But which monster were they talking about. The Shinigami, Light, Misa...she couldn't figure it out.

"Hey throw that here for a second." Light said from across the room. Mellie, being the one who had the notebook in her possession at the time threw it. The only problem was that her aim was a little off and Nil just so happened to be sitting a little ways from Light.

That's when things really got weird.

The Death Note hit her in the center of the back. But that wasn't the weird part.

Just as the notebook hit her a pair of white feathered wings erupted from her back sending Light and herself to the floor in shock.

The room was silent as Nil clutched her shoulders in pain. Mellie, Lia and L were the first people to register her discomfort and sprung up from their seats and ran to her.

"Nil!" Lia was the closest but was in too much shock to really know what to do.

L and Mellie were in the same boat. As they approached all they could do was watch as she shook in pain.

"Oh my god..." She whispered breathily.

"Are you ok?" L ventured. Nil looked up at him and met his wide eyes with her own.

"I'm fine." She said as she caught a glimpse of her newly acquired wings. "Maybe not...." She ran towards the bathroom, ready to empty her stomach.

Nobody moved. "Could somebody please explain to me what the heck just happened?" Mello asked.

"Good question." Light said finally getting up from the floor.

"Oh God!" Chiyou spouted as she ran towards the bathroom Nil had disappeared into. They were all confused for a moment before they saw a small blood trailing after the two women.

"Nil!" Lia ran after her as well, followed by Meek. They were soon pushed back out the door by their foster mother.

"L, I'm going to need a first aid kit." She said calmly as she spoke to the wide eyed detective.

"Yes." Was all he could manage to say.

Watari walked in a moment later with the kit and went into the bathroom to help. No sound came from the room for two hours.

Everyone outside was going about their business like nothing had happened. Like anyone could really register what had happened let alone worry about it.

L continued to question Rem fruitlessly and helplessly. Had Light really been innocent this whole time? Had he been wrong? Could he have been wrong? It just didn't seem possible, but it was the only explanation. The rules in the notebook specifically stated that anyone who used the Death Note had to continue to write names within thirteen days or they themselves would die. Unless of course the rule was fake. That conclusion seemed more likely and it would keep his bruised ego from taking anymore damage. How could he prove that the rule was fake or not though?

Watari came out of the bathroom, washing blood from his hand with a white washrag as he announced that Nil was fine. He explained that the skin on her back had been torn open from the newly aquired wings that now decorated her back.

"Thank you Watari." Chiyou said as she helped Nil from the bathroom. Nil seemed a little pale compared to her usual complexion. "Nil needs some rest."

"Of course." He agreed and led her to an empty bedroom.

* * *

_(-B I am truly sorry for the long wait. I hope you don't hate me too much B-)_


	32. Ravens Call Brings the Tolling of Bells

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 31-**

Nil spent the next couple days recovering from the trauma of having wings explode from her skin. She seemed more than a little depressed and much more withdrawn than usual.

L was in the same boat. He even disappeared for an hour to speak with Watari for reasons unknown. "What do you suppose is wrong with them?" Matsuda asked Aizawa.

"I don't know. It isn't weird that Nil is acting kind of weird, but it seems she is depressed about something more than just sprouting wings." Aizawa was trying to figure it out. What could be wrong? Everything seemed to be going right. They found Kira, even though he had died. They had the notebook which had rules inside that cleared Misa's and Light's names. The only thing that could be bothering them was the strange reaction Nil was having to the Death Note.

L was sitting at the chess table, just staring at the pieces. Nil was standing at the window staring out into the rain. She had on a black T-shirt that she had ripped holes in to fit her new wings through. The jagged red skin around the base of her wings could be seen clearly through the tears in her shirt.

Drops pelted the window, obscuring her view of the outside city. Inside her head she could hear the sound of crows. _'No… not crows, ravens.'_ She thought dismally. Ravens were croaking all around inside her mind. And ravens usually didn't mean rainbows and sunshine. Death was usually what ravens stood for. Great. Death, what an awesome day this was.

"Naomi?" It was Mellie's voice she could barely hear over the noise in her head.

"Yes?" She said more harshly then needed.

Mellie flinched a little at her cheesed off tone.

Nil noticed the jerking motion and grabbed her sister in a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly into Meek's ear. "I'm fine." She pulled back a little to look into her little sister's eyes. "But…" She looked at her intensely before speaking. "…I need you to promise me something."

"Of course." She looked at her anxiously. "Anything."

"If anything happens to me… I want you to leave here." She said softly, but seriously, not breaking eye contact.

Mellie was caught off guard by the seemingly simple request. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." She grimaced "Now. Promise me!" She said more loudly as she shook her sister's shoulders.

"I promise." Mellie pledged. Nil brought her sister back into another embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered again. "I don't know if Liora will go with you but I want you to go with Matt and Mello." Meek could only nod as tears streaked her face.

"What's going to happen?" She sniffled.

"I don't know." Mellie hugged her tighter. "Yet." It was then that she noticed all of the eyes on her. "You should let Matt and Mello know the plan." Nil turned her around and pushed her gently away.

She looked around the room and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before their little conversation. Everyone, that is, except L who was staring at Nil knowingly. Nil just shrugged and turned back to the watery window, finally getting irritated enough to head to the roof where she could at least see something. L watched her go.

Liora walked into the room she and her sisters were sharing to find Mello standing against a wall with a frown as he watched Matt try and calm a crying Mellie. "Oh my god, what happened?!" Lia ran to Mellie.

"I th…think something…bad is gonna h…happen to Nil." She said through her sobbing. Lia's heart shot into her throat.

"Why? What?" She couldn't understand.

"I don't kn…know." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to her sister. "Nil told me that if anything happened to her that I should leave." She said hiccupping a little.

"What could happen?" She wondered. "We have found Kira and since he is dead how can she be in any danger?"

"I don't think Kira is dead." Mello said nonchalantly not taking her eyes from Mellie.

"Yeah, and I don't think Nil believes he is either." Matt added.

"What?" She said horrified. "Who else could be Kira? I mean, we even found the notebook."

"We found one of the notebooks." Mello said easily.

"You think there is more than one." She was shocked to even think there could be another of those monstrosities out there.

"Yes."

She looked at him and her shock faded to disbelief. "This is nuts. I'm going to speak with Nil." She ran from the room to search for her other sister.

L stepped silently into the monitor room Watari had been occupying for most of the investigation finding the old man sitting in a computer chair. The old man turned around slowly finding L with a very distraught look on his face. "L?" The black haired man didn't move and just stood there looking completely defeated. "What's wrong?" Still nothing.

The old man stood up and embraced the boy he thought of as a son. "Watari…" His voice quivered. "If anything happens to me, I want you to delete all the information on this and every other investigation I have been involved in." Watari nodded in understanding.

"Understood." He stood back from him with a warm smile. "It seems you and Nil have been having a very portentous few days."

"Yes." His voice was less shaky as he looked Watari's smiling face. "Where is she?"

"On the roof."

"It's down pouring." L stated sadly. "She'll be soaked."

"That she will."

"I should go check on her."

"That you should." Watari winked at the genius detective in good spirits, even though the mood of the entire building seemed gloomy. L turned and left in search of Nil.

"Where is Nil?" L was bombarded as soon as he was outside the door.

Lia was standing there with a very pissed look on her face. "On the roof." He decided not to provoke her when she really looked like she would paste him in the face if he so much as thought about lying to her.

She blinked a few times in confusion. "But it's down pouring." She stated the obvious, just as L had moments ago. She turned quickly and ran back the way she came without another word.

"What were you thinking?" Lia's voice was pissed. "Mellie is bawling her eyes out because of your attitude."

"I do not like to lie to my sisters." She said without turning towards her.

"Really?" She said sarcastically. "Then why did you tell her to leave if something bad were to happen to you? We aren't in any danger." She narrowed her eyes.

"What proof do you have?"

"What proof do you have?" She retorted.

"I don't need proof to keep my family safe." She looked at her sister coldly. "And I wish that you would understand that, because it sounds like you don't care at all what happens."

"I care more than you know." She hissed. "I care enough not to frighten Mellie with lies of dying."

"I don't believe I am lying." She turned back away as she sat on the edge of the building with the rain soaking her. She stretched her wings out from their scrunched position.

"Then you are going to die." She didn't sound convinced.

"I can say that I sincerely don't know what is going to happen."

"Then don't act like it." Lia seethed. "Nobody is going to die. Kira has been caught."

"Lia, I don't want to fight with you." She said softly. "I only wish that you would understand."

"Understand huh?" Nil looked over at her sister. It was down pouring but Nil could definitely see the red puff her eyes showed when she was crying.

"Yes." Nil stood up to look her in the eye. "If I am going to die, I don't want to go with you cross with me. I want to go knowing that you and Mellie and Chiyou are safe. Someplace far away from here." She swung her arm outwards with emphasis.

Lia took a couple steps back from her sister and bowed her head. "I am not going to let you die. So don't think you can just give up on us like this." She glared up at her. "You don't always have to be the strong one. You need to feel happy and sad and sometimes you even need to be afraid. You don't have to hide yourself for our sakes. I'm tired of seeing you drown in your emotions instead of letting them out. I want my ten year old sister back. The one who smiled constantly and made us laugh and even cried with us when we were hurting…" She was full on crying now as she took a few more steps backwards.

"Lia I…" She tried to find that right words. "I don't know how to be those things anymore." She took a few steps forward and grabbed her by the hand. "But I love you guys more than anything, and I want you to leave with Mel when the time comes."

"I am your older sister Naomi. I know it might not seem like it, but I am supposed to be the protector of this family. And…" Lia ripped her hand from Nil's grip. "I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. LET. YOU. DIE." She emphasized each word and then ran into the building.

Nil stood there as her own tears fell. Her sister was so stubborn sometimes. And it hurt her inside. Her heart broke a little with every fight they had and every tear she caused to fall from her sisters faces. She had turned to look out at the city once more as L came and stood next to her.

"Your sister seemed cross." L stated.

"She was."

They were silent as they stared out into the rain. The silence was shortly lived as Light's voice reached their ears. They couldn't hear him clearly, not that Nil wanted to, so L cupped a hand to his ear in a gesture to have Light speak louder.

So Light did just that. "What are you doing standing out there in the pouring rain?!" And even though it was obvious what he said L did the same thing.

Light blinked a couple times in confusion before holding his arm over his head and heading out onto the roof to join them. "What are you doing out here?" He addressed both of them.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything imparticular, it's just…" L said in a far off voice as he looked up into the rain. "I hear the bells."

"The bells?" Light listened for a moment. Nil did also but all she could hear was the croaking that had appeared this morning. It seemed it had gotten louder and louder throughout the day. "I don't hear anything."

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day." He said matter-of-factly. "Its been very distracting. I wonder though, if it's a church and wedding, or perhaps…"

Nil knew what he meant and couldn't help but wonder if he was getting the same signals she was.

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" Light seemed annoyed. "Cut it out, let's go back inside."

"I'm sorry…nothing I say makes sense anyway." L looked down sadly. "If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

Nil became infuriated at L's lack of confidence. "Well then if you don't make any sense then how in the world did you become the world's greatest detective?" She spat and rushed inside.

Nil sat on the stairs in a dark room drying herself off with a towel that was waiting for her. Obviously Watari knew where they were. She could hear their footsteps and threw one of the towels over her head. It was apparent that she had hit someone and when she turned around L had a towel splayed over his head. She turned back around as Light sat beside her and took off his soaked shoes as she had already done seconds ago.

He then began to dry his hair with the other towel. Nil sneered at him and when he finally took the towel from his head she shook her wings to dry them. Needless-to-say she soaked his hair all over again. "Hey?" He said angrily.

Nil ignored him as she dried her own hair.

"Well that was certainly an unpleasant outing." L said trying to stop the oncoming argument.

"It was your own fault. I mean what did you expect?" Light stated as he began wiping his hair again.

"And nobody said you had to join us." Nil affirmed.

Light glared at her and then smiled. "And nobody was talking to you."

Nil just shrugged off his attempted bash, which made Light even more angry. Nil threw her towel over her head and began drying. It was then when she felt someone grab her foot. She gasped in surprise and ripped the towel from her head. "What are you doing?" She asked L awkwardly.

"I thought I might help you out." He said simply. "You were busy drying your hair."

"You don't have to do that." She almost begged. She didn't like to be touched.

But L kept hold of her foot and went on. "I could give you a massage as well." He stared up at her with big dilated eyes. "It's the least I can do for all the hardships you've been through since I dragged you into this case." He stared briefly at her wings and wondered how much pain she was in. "Besides I'm pretty good at this." He said more nonchalantly.

"First of all, you didn't drag me into this case. I am here of my own free will." She pointed out. "Secondly, everyone has hardships. It just seems that I have more than your average person."

She stared at L's blank expression and rolled her eyes. "Fine! Whatever! Just do what you want." She looked away from him with her arms crossed.

"Alright then." He said as he pressed the towel against the arch of her foot and squeezed.

She jumped a little in surprise. "Hey." She managed.

"You'll get used to it." He assured as he looked up at her with a smile. She stared back at him. She didn't know what to say or do. She watched as a few drops of water fell from his black locks and realized how wet he still was. She took her own towel and threw it over his head and began rubbing, which made him lose his balance and fall on his butt. "Ooof." Was all she heard as she continued scrubbing.

"There, now you can stop dripping on me." She said blushing slightly and looking everywhere except at L.

"Uh…thank you." He said in a daze. It was a good reason to get him away from her feet and before she stood to leave his cell phone went off.

He took his phone out and held it to his ear in true L fashion. Only holding the top of it with his thumb and index finger. "Yes?" Then there was a pause. "I understand. I'm on my way." He held his hand out to Nil. "Come on lets go. It seems like it's all worked out." She couldn't understand what he was planning but was pulled to her feet before she could even think about it. L had her hand and was pulling her to the main room where they sat in front of the computers. Side by side.

As soon as they sat down they were bombarded with questions. "Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this? You got approval from another country to use the notebook in an execution?" Matsuda was appalled.

"Watari, excellent work. Thank you." L stated ignoring Matsuda.

"Not at all." Watari's voice came from the monitor in front of them.

"First things first, we need to make arrangements for the notebook to be transported immediately." L went on.

"Ryuzai, what are you trying to do?" Light said nervously.

"He's going to test the notebook of course." Nil said shooting first Light with a glare and then L.

"Its already been worked out. The person who will write the name in the notebook is an inmate scheduled to die in just over thirteen days. And if he's still alive in thirteen days he will be pardoned from execution." Yes, she was angry with him. He was going to test the notebook on living, breathing human beings. She didn't care if they were inmates. She didn't want more people to die by the notebooks pages. Plus, who knew what kind of repercussions there were to using a notebook from another realm.

"We can't do that!" Aizawa yelled. "Besides what's the point in testing the notebook if we already know that its powers are real?!"

"We are very close!" L's voice rose. "If we work this out the entire case will be solved." Then as soon as they were about to argue the entire room blacked out and all the screens in the room turned red.

"What the heck?" Came Matsuda's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Mello rushed into the room with Meek and Matt. Meek ran to stand by Nil.

"What's going on?" She whispered to her.

"I don't know." She whispered back trying to find the shinigami.

"Is it a blackout?" Matsuda's nervous voice asked.

L took Nil's hand in his and squeezed tightly. She looked at him in shock. This was it…this is what she had been fearing all day. She didn't know what, but something bad was happening.

"Watari?" Asked the monitor. "Watari!" He shouted after a few seconds. Then the screens in the room turned white with black writing that said 'All Data Deletion'.

"All Data Deletion?" Aizawa asked. "What the hell's going on?"

"I informed Watari that he should delete all information in the event that something were to happen to him." L explained morbidly.

"If something were to happen?"

"Could it be…?" Matsuda cringed. Watari was gone. They all knew it.

"Where is the shinigami?" L asked Mr. Yagami.

"Good question I don't see it." He gave the room a once over and swallowed hard. Could the shinigami have killed Watari?

"It disappeared." Matsuda said.

"Everyone, the shinigami…" He was stopped midsentence by the fact that Nil's hand had tightened on his painfully. He looked over at her to see that she was clutching her chest and trying to breath. "NIL!" Everyone turned to the girl and all eyes widened. She stood from her chair and stumbled a little still trying to breath she closed her eyes as tight as they would go, and fell to the floor. But before she hit someone was holding her in their arms.

"No no no no no…" It was Mellie. "You can't be dying." Tears hit her face and she opened her eyes to see her sister. The pain was blinding her though. She clutched the front of her sister's shirt and tried to speak.

"Don't…forget…" She gasped as the pain reached its peak. "…what I told you." She spat out. She then realized she was still holding L's hand and looked over to see him staring at her with wide horror stricken eyes. She turned back to Mellie and said. "I…love…you…" As she trailed off the last of her breath left her and she slowly closed her eyes.

Never to open them again…

_(-B …__L__ *Sniffle* B-)_


	33. Brought Out of the Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

**Chapter 32-**

L grabbed Nil's hand tighter in his. She was really gone. Her pulse had stopped. She would never open her bright blue eyes ever again. He would never get to see her smile, never get to hold her in his arms, and never get to tell her how much she meant to him. He hadn't realized that he had started caring for her but there was no denying it now. Not now that he could no longer act on his feelings, and was left to wonder whether or not she felt the same for him. It was a foreign feeling to him.

It felt as if a part of him had died with her.

"MORIO! TAKEO!" Chiyou called as she knelt next to Mellie and Naomi. Both bodyguards had been standing next to the door during the whole fiasco and didn't hesitate when called upon. Morio was taking Mellie from the room as Takeo began pumping Nil's chest, giving her CPR.

"It's no use…" L said in a daze. "She's gone."

It was then that Lia lost her temper and swung her leg out to connect with L's face. "You bastard! This is all your fault…" She wasn't trying to hold back her sad and angry tears. Light grabbed her in an embrace as she threatened to sink to the floor. All the while Takeo still tried to resuscitate Nil.

L could no longer think and as he stood up and started to search around the room for the Shinigami, Rem. "Where is the shini…" Then a sharp pain racked his body and he sunk back down to the floor.

Aizawa grabbed him into his lap and shook him by the shoulders. "NO! Not you to." The poor man couldn't believe what was happening.

L just sat there as the sound of children crying and church bells filled his mind. The pain receded along with his consciousness. His eyes were already unseeing before his eyelids closed over them. "NO!" Aizawa shook him one last time. But it was all in vain. The group of investigators sat in silence for a while, Takeo had finally given up on Nil after half an hour. Everyone was just waiting for someone else to fall over dead, but nobody did. Why would the shinigami kill Nil and L? The only evidence of there having ever been a shinigami was the Death Note that was covered in a pile of sand in one of the dark rooms of the very spacious headquarters.

* * *

"Let's get out of here." Mellie was dragging her suitcase out the door as Matt and Mello followed. She was wiping tears from her eyes, but they were no longer sad tears. Of course she was still mourning her sister's death, but she knew in her heart that she needed to avenge her death. A shinigami had murdered her. And she was almost certain that it was under the influence of Kira. Her sister had told her to leave if anything were to happen to her. That could only mean that she still suspected Light. Light was Kira. Her sister was never wrong.

"Are you ok?" Matt said sincerely as he grabbed the suitcase from her with one arm and wrapped his other around her shoulders.

"No." Her voice cracked a little and a new stream of tears ran from her eyes. "I am not ok."

Mello couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew how she felt. He had just watched his mentor die. L was almost like a brother to him. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. "Come on." He pushed between them and grabbed Matt by the arm and grabbed Mellie around the shoulders just as Matt had. "I have an idea." Mellie didn't argue with him. She was drowning in her own thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Darkness….

It surrounded her conscience as she floated out into space. She felt weightless. Nil was dead. She knew this, but where was she. Was this what happened when you died. Did you just float around not being able to use your senses ever again? She couldn't see, smell, taste or hear anything. But she could feel…and right now she felt cold. She felt something brush against her skin and could vaguely recognize the sensation as her newly formed wings.

It wasn't too much later that she was falling. She landed in a pile of something hard and it knocked the breath out of her. 'Wait a minute…' Breathe? She was breathing. Did dead people breathe?

She could finally see as she was surrounded by candlelight. She scanned her surroundings. She was sitting in a pile of bones. She wasn't so much surprised that she was actually sitting in a pile of bones, but she was more surprised that it actually felt familiar. A shiver ran through her body at the thought. How could sitting in a pile of bones be familiar? Then she realized that they weren't all human bones. Some were, yes, but others were deformed looking and strange. They reminded her of the shinigami she had seen. There were also other things mixed with the bones like feathers and scales and gems of every kind.

She was sitting there for only a few minutes just thinking. What had been in L's wide eyes right before she died. Fear? Pain? Uncertainty? Confusion? She couldn't say for sure. Maybe a mixture.

Why didn't she say what she wanted to? She was afraid to admit it. That she might actually have feelings for somebody. Not that it mattered now. Not now that she was dead and looking as if she were in hell.

She thought back on what she had done to deserve such a fate. Where had she gone wrong? Her thoughts were interrupted as candles blazed up forming a path out of her small circle of light. She didn't know where they lead to but she supposed it was better to follow them and find out then to stay there and sit in a pile of foreign bones.

* * *

He had fallen onto a hard surface. The only thing L could see was two candles and a pair of red lights right between the candles. After a few seconds he could see a small monster walk into the light of one of the candles. Actually, he was more waddling then walking because of his short stubby legs. He was a gold color covered in scales. He had wings like L could picture on a dragon and a face that was scrunched together. He had circular eyes that were burning a bright orange color and a snout that extended from the center of his face. Almost like a pig's face. Where there should have been hair was what looked like wire that popped out in every direction. Before L could try to communicate with the creature it had taken flight in a very clumsy way and began lighting more candles that formed a circle around the area he was sitting in. As the light filled the open space L could see that he was sitting on a dirt floor. In front of him he could see a throne that was occupied. And the red lights he had seen earlier could now be associated with eyes, which is what L knew them to be even though the rest of the face was shrouded in shadows. He could see bulky armored legs hanging over the side of the throne. Obviously L was in the company of somebody very important. More than likely, he was somebody who was thought of as a king. "Nil will be here shortly." A deep scratchy voice said. L could almost see the power resonating from the words spoken from the shadowy figure. Then he actually understood what he had said. Nil? She was here too? It wasn't long before a line of candles made its way into his circle and a few minutes later he could make out the silhouette of Nil walking towards him. As soon as she was inside the circle her eyes lit up with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Nil asked and L could hear the relief in her voice.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." L said smoothly. "I can only assume this is hell."

"You died too?" She asked. But she didn't seem surprised.

"Indeed."

"Silence." Nil just noticed the throne and the giant figure sitting in it. "You are here of my doing." The giant explained.

For some reason Nil wasn't afraid of this being. "Why?" She asked.

"Sit." He commanded. Nil just stood there as L sat.

"I'm fine." She stated. L looked at her curiously. He looked to the throne and could tell by the stiff posture that he was displeased.

"It figures that you would be the same." The giant figure leaned forward into the light and L's eyes widened as a skull emerged with red glowing where the eyes should be. "My daughter."

* * *

_(-B :-)__ I wonder how many ppl saw that coming. B-)_


	34. Shinigami Princess

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

**Chapter 33-**

_20 years earlier…_

The shinigami king known as Zeero sat at his throne as bored with the universe as ever. His daughter Nil sat in a pile of bones a few feet away from him trying to piece together the remains of a very lazy shinigami who had not written any names in his notebook for such a long time that he died. She found it odd how some of her kind could be so lazy. She sighed heavily in frustration when she couldn't find the last piece of the skeleton she was working on. There wasn't much else for her to do around the shinigami realm besides gamble.

Nil was a smaller than usual shinigami because of the fact that her mother wasn't a shinigami. In fact, her mother was the opposite of a death god. She was a god of life, or in other words, an angel. Zeero wouldn't tell her anything else about her mother.

Nil had a humanly figure and she was dressed in a long sleeved black dress that whispered across the ground with jagged edges. Her face was another story. She had a normal human face, except that the top half was covered in a skull that was fused to her skin and where her eyes were supposed to be was a bright blue glow. The top of the skull was cracked open to reveal brown tendrils of hair that fell to her waist. And, of course, she had the wings of an angel. The only resemblance to her father was the skull part of her face and eyes. Which were very dominant features.

"Nil." Her father boomed. "Stop that racket." Nil looked at him with a bored expression. She didn't hate her father, but he was very bossy.

"I'm bored." She said simply.

"Then entertain yourself." He said with a wave of his hand. "If you are going to take over for me someday then you are going to have to find ways to keep your mind occupied." He explained sourly.

Nil cringed at the reminder of being his successor. Not that he was going to die anytime soon, but it was decided that every billion years or so a new king was crowned leader of the realm. The responsibility was usually passed down from family member to family member. Unless of course there was no other member of the family, then the current king would rule another billion years. Nil didn't like the sound of it.

"Father, if I were to become shinigami queen there would be a riot." She stated simply. "I am not full shinigami."

"I doubt these dimwits know the difference." He gestured towards the gambling shadows below them.

"I think I should have a choice."

This caught Zeero's interest at once. "And what would you do if not rule the shinigami realm?" He asked.

She looked down between the parted clouds into the realm of the humans with envy. "I would want to be human." She said with a little frown.

Zeero laughed at his naive daughter. "Oh really, and why would you want to be the lowly scum that we kill off to keep from dying ourselves. They are clueless, dreamers who do nothing but wage war and enslave others of their kind."

"Well not because of their bloodthirsty appetites." She sighed and went on. "But BECAUSE they are dreamers and they are clueless."

"Please explain dear daughter, I don't believe I understand." He was still chuckling at her.

She stared directly into his red glowing eyes. "Here in the shinigami realm we already know we are going to live forever, we know that if we eventually die that we will be nothingness. We know that this world is eventually going to collapse in on itself because there is no use for shinigami in any of the realms anymore. We are useless."

The king was no longer laughing, but looking at her seriously. "Go on."

"Look at them." She waved her hand behind her towards the human realm. "They have no idea that we even exist. They don't know how they are going to die and that there are beings more powerful than them in every other existing realm, but they have a few things the others don't. Fun," She waved her arms around at the gloomy place they were standing in. "love," She knew her father hadn't loved her mother. "Hope, and even sadness and fear." She was turned towards the clouds now. "They can feel so many things and we just feel boredom and annoyance and a little bit of fear."

"I see…" Zeero stroked his boney chin in thought. "…and you would want to live as a human?"

She turned back towards him with a smirk. "More than anything." She said.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds as he tried to collect his thoughts and make a decision. Then he sighed loudly. "If it will get you out of my hair…" He began. "…you may go." Nil just nodded once. "But there are rules," He went on. Of course, there were always rules. "You will start life as any other human and you will not have any memory of your former life as a shinigami."

She nodded once more.

* * *

Nil was sitting on the ground in complete shock. SHE WAS A SHINIGAMI/ANGEL!!!! Her mind was working at a hundred miles per hour.

"Well now that you know the whole story, I will get to the reason you are back here." Zeero explained. "A shinigami cannot be killed by a Death Note, so it wouldn't be right if I let a former shinigami be killed by one."

"What about him?" Nil shrugged towards L.

"Well it seems that his soul kind of clung to yours as you were falling through the curtain of death and was transported here with you as I pulled you free of it." She wasn't even going to bother trying to make sense of that.

"Uh, ok." She said slowly.

"Look I'll just get right to the point." He was getting annoyed and weird as that was it gave Nil a little bit of satisfaction. "Time doesn't work the same way in this realm as in the human realm. It goes by much more quickly here."

"Like how quickly?" L finally found his voice.

"For every second you are here, a day has gone by in the human realm."

"Oh, that's pretty quick." L said smartly.

"Yes, but I can't let you return to your world without something in return." Zeero grinned.

"And what do you want?" Nil asked.

Zeero leaned farther forward in his seat and smirked down at them. "Entertainment." He said simply.

"Okay." Nil was lost.

"I simply want you to answer a riddle or two." Nil and L glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and smiled wickedly. Obviously Zeero didn't know he was talking to the two most intelligent people on their planet.

"Fine." Nil said shortly.

"Okay, let's see." The giant king thought for a moment. "I've got it." He gazed at them with a triumphant smirk. "What is greater than a god more evil than the devil? The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you mortals will perish."

"Nothing." Nil and L said simultaneously.

"Nothing is greater than a god." Nil explained. "And nothing is more evil than the devil."

"The poor have nothing; the rich need nothing and if we mortals eat nothing we will eventually die." L finished.

Zeero frowned. "I guess you are just as smart as you've always been." He thought a little more for a more difficult riddle. "Ok, I have another…"

* * *

"I agree, what do you want me to do?" Mellie asked.

"All we have to do is wait till the brat gets here." Mello said from the couch. Mellie, Mello, and Matt had fled to America to retreat from the investigation for a few months to collect themselves and to come up with a plan. They had their plan and they were surrounded by bodyguards that Mello had hired from who knows where. All she knew was that they looked tough. So she felt safe, from outsiders. She still wasn't too sure about them so she kept her gun on her at all times. Mello had explained that they were old friends, but that wasn't much of a comfort.

"Yeah, just relax a little." Matt patted the spot next to him for her to sit. She sat heavily on the couch and leaned on him. He rapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm in comfort. It had been a few months since her sister's death, but she was still taking it hard.

"Alright, I think I can do that." Not only was Mellie still convinced that Light Yagami was Kira, but Matt and Mello did too. "I need a nap anyways." She got up from the couch and retreated to her designated room. Which made Matt pout like a child.

"Night." Matt called after her. "Poor girl."

"She's doing fine." Mello said. "She's tougher then she looks." Mello had his eyes closed.

Matt nudged him playfully. "I think she's rubbing off on you." He winked.

"Shut up!" He growled. "I just know what she's going through, and as soon as we get that Yagami brat here the sooner we will have the deathnote."

* * *

Light and Lia had been getting closer and closer ever since Naomi had been killed. She thought that she might actually like him. Ever since her sister's death and the disappearance of her other sister she had been lost. Light had been comforting her and it just felt right to her. He was everything that she could ever want in a man. He was handsome, smart, and he could make any of her worries disappear with one embrace. The only thing that felt wrong at the moment was that they were investigating Kiyomi Takada. A.K.A. Light's former girlfriend. Light had decided that he would hook back up with her and try to get a confession from her that she was the real Kira or if she knew the real Kira. She had recently been chosen as Kira's spokesperson and reported Kira's demands on TV in front of the entire world.

At the moment Light was talking to someone who had called him out. This new person knew that Light wasn't the real L and he also knew that the real L was dead. Yes, Light had decided to pretend to be L so there wouldn't be a worldwide panic and everyone just decided to bow down to Kira's demands.

N was the new person's name and had said that he was going to be taking over the Kira investigation. Light was fighting him though. This N person could just be someone who wanted the notebook for themselves.

But by the end of the conversation N had decided to let Light continue the investigation. Nobody had any idea why he would just give up.

Light was staring off into space with a frown on his face and Lia took the opportunity to show him how she felt about him. She knew from experience that if she didn't act on her feelings then she would end up alone in the end. So she stood up and went to him. She stood in front of him to get his attention and when he finally saw her she smiled down at him and leaned down and put her arms around him. "Don't let it bother you too much. We have a lot of work to do." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back.

"Thanks Lia."

Nobody saw the triumphant grin.

_(-B Hum hum hum Nil is one strange being. B-)_


	35. Taking A Chance

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 34-**

"My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe." It was about the tenth riddle Zeero had asked. None had stumped the two geniuses'.

"A candle." They said simultaneously. It was almost laughable that the two of them had been trying to be better than the other when they were better as a team.

"Well I figured this would be more entertaining than it really is." Zeero was frustrated with his poor luck.

"Does that mean we can go now?" Nil asked patiently. The giant shinigami king sighed and waved his hand towards the clouded place behind them. They walked up to it and looked down into it to find the earth. "Wow."

"That's one way to put it." L agreed.

"All you have to do is jump." They looked over their shoulders at him and then back at the hole in front of them. They then looked at each other with weak smiles.

"On three." L grabbed her hand.

"On three." She agreed.

"One.." They said together. "Two…"

And just as they were about to say three they were interrupted from behind. They almost fell over the edge as they tried to keep from jumping. "Oh, and when you get down there you will forget everything you experienced here. And I already have your bodies safe for your return."

"Well, that's good to know." Nil sneered. She looked back at L and rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling I enjoyed tormenting him."

L chuckled at her.

A lot went through Nil's mind in that moment, just seeing L's smiling face, and decided on a whim. If she wasn't going to remember this then she was going to take a chance that she wouldn't normally make. If this was the only way she would ever do it, she was definitely going to do it. As L was turning back to the clouds she only hesitated for a moment before grabbing the back of his head and pulled him towards her and they kissed for the very first time as they fell off the edge. L put his arms around her and they found themselves floating, instead of falling, towards the earth. L ran his hands up her back and found that her wings had disappeared. It was an interesting experience to say the least. Nil had never kissed anyone before and she found that she definitely liked it. Too bad she and L would never remember this moment.

All too soon the kiss was broken and they stared into each other's eyes as they were gently pulled apart toward their own separate destinations on earth. They didn't break eye contact until it was impossible to see each other. It made Nil a little sad that she would forget that moment, and knew that she would probably never do something so impulsive again.

* * *

"So are they gonna make the exchange?" Mellie asked as they all sat in their cozy little underground hideaway.

"They better or Yagami's daughter is toast." One of the mafia members that they were using as bodyguards established.

"Of course they will." Mello said as if the man had never spoke at all. "They wouldn't risk the life of one of their own for a simple notebook."

"That's just it though." Mellie argued. "It's not a simple notebook."

"True, but I'm sure everything will go according to plan." Matt assured.

And it did. The plan worked perfectly. Soichiro Yagami came for his kidnapped daughter and gave up the notebook. The Yagami's left safely and they sent a bodyguard off in a helicopter to distract from the real plan. Mello had the notebook strapped to a helicopter and shot it off to a deserted area so that they could safely escape without being followed.

"You're pretty smart Mello." Mellie admitted as she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey, I helped to." Matt complained. Mellie turned to him with the brightest smile she had and punched him in the arm to.

"You're pretty smart yourself Matty." She teased.

Mello just rolled his eyes at them. "Alright you lovebirds, let's get the heck outta here." Mellie blushed slightly and punched Mello not-so-playfully.

"Ow!" Mello glared at her and chomped on a chocolate bar. "Why do you insist on causing me pain?"

"I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Why do you insist on making me cause you pain?"

* * *

Light was not having a good time. He was sitting in a chair quietly as he let it sink in that they had just given up the notebook to a complete stranger. N called him up and informed them of his current situation. "L, he got us." N said dully.

"He?" Light asked in confusion.

"Over half of the SPK members are now dead because of the notebook." N had established a Special Provisions for Kira group whose task was first and foremost to take out Kira. N went on to explain that he knew the person that Light had handed the notebook over to.

"Mello?" Light growled. "That bastard."

"So you know him." N sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, he kidnapped two of our investigators a few months back. One of which is dead and the other missing." He smiled to himself at the memory of Nil's death. He wasn't too thrilled about not knowing where her sister had gone. Obviously she was with Mello.

"That's too bad." Near said not sounding the least bit sincere. "I tell you what. I think we should join forces instead of keeping important information like this from each other. I'm sure everything will work out much more smoothly that way."

"Sure, of course." What choice did he have?

As soon as N hung up Light started to stare off into space.

"He reminds me of L." Lia spoke up from beside him and Light looked at her in shock. She had said the exact thing that he was thinking. "He has the same confidence and the same way of thinking."

"Agreed." Light said. "This means we can't let him fall into the same trap L did."

'_We'll have to set a new trap.' Light snickered to himself. _

"Right." Lia agreed.

_(-B I just thought you should know that I really loved all the new reviews I have gotten. I haven't got one in a while so thank you all very much. :D It makes me smile. B-)_


	36. Mihael Keehl

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 35-**

Mello was sitting in the main room of their new hideout in Las Angeles. He was examining the newly acquired death note. "Now we need to find out just how much control I can have over people with this thing." He was talking to himself as Mellie sat on the couch parallel to him.

"I think someone is a little power hungry." Mellie said nonchalantly. She was playing Matt's game boy while Matt took a shower.

Mello looked over the top of the notebook at her with narrowed eyes. She looked up at him with a smirk. "Oh sorry I meant power CRAZY."

Just as Mello was about to retort the death note was torn from his hands by an invisible force and it flew over and landed on the head of one of the mafia members, whose name was Snyder. Mellie and Mello followed the book with wide, horrified eyes. "The uh…the notebook just flew." Mello stuttered.

"Heh, it's a notebook that kills people. Hell nothing surprises me anymore." One of the men said.

Snyder fell off the chair he had been sitting on in a panic. "AHHH! Hey boss who is this guy?!" He was pointing at thin air. "They guy with the crazy suit, who is he!?" He trembled in fear as he watched the space in front of him. "A shinigami…?" He laughed hysterically.

"Really?" Mellie looked around the room. "But I didn't see one before."

"He said you can see him if you touch the notebook." They poor guy was holding the notebook out for everyone to touch. "Come on guys I'm not crazy."

Everyone looked at him for a moment before touching the notebook themselves.

All hell broke loose after that. "Oh my god what is it?" One man said.

"He wasn't there a moment ago." Another added.

"Should we kill it?"

Everyone drew their guns except for Mello and Mellie, who had already seen a shinigami before. The bullets went straight through the god of death and hit the wall behind him. When the men were satisfied that the thing couldn't be killed with guns they quit firing and breathed heavily.

"Nice try, but humans can't kill a shinigami." The death god declared. His name was Sido and he literally looked like a mummy. He was covered in bandages from head to 'foot', and he had sharp teeth that reminded Mellie of a Venus fly trap.

"He's right." A bald mafia member explained. "That's a real life shinigami."

A second later Matt had run into the room wearing only a towel around his waist and a gun in his hand. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Mellie blushed profusely at his lack of clothing and turned away immediately.

As soon as all the hubbub settled down Mellie went off to her room. She had started a new song for her band that she knew she was no longer a part of. She knew that, but she also knew that she loved her music and she wouldn't ever give it up. It also reminded her of Naomi. She missed her sisters, both of them. She hoped that Liora would be ok with Aizawa and Mogi, but that was all she could do knowing that Light must be Kira. Hope.

She had her headset on and found a spot in the music that just didn't seem right to her. A note was off, but she couldn't figure out which one. It made her wish that Naomi was there with her. She would know. She always knew.

Mellie closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She didn't hear her door open or close as Matt entered the room.

"Hey now." Matt sat on the bed a little too quickly and found himself with a gun to his face. He immediately threw his hands in the air in surrender.

Mellie focused on the person in front of her and as soon as she realized who it was she lowered her gun. Matt smiled at her and brought a thumb up to her tear streaked eyes.

She hadn't even realized she was crying. It must have been the memories of her sister. "Sorry." She muttered as she wiped her eyes dry.

"You don't have to apologize for crying." He stated.

"I know, but MAN I hate crying." She laughed a little. Matt hugged her.

It was a few days later that Mellie and Mello were back sitting on the couch only this time they were on the same couch. "Where's Sido?"

"I told him to stand guard outside." Mello explained. "It will be useful since he can't be seen."

"Good idea." She stated. "Where's Matt?"

Mello sighed. "He went out to get smokes."

"Don't you guys have people that do that stuff for you?"

"Yes, but Matt said he needed some fresh air." Matt was getting annoyed with all the questions, and he had a feeling Mellie already knew this.

"What are you doing?"

He bit off a piece of chocolate in frustration, and tried to ignore her. She scooted closer to him and looked in the death note.

"What are you doing?" She asked again. He glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Mello?" She pushed him a little. "Hey, is anybody home?"

He gritted his teeth. 'Don't give her what she wants Mello?' He encouraged himself.

"Mello…?" She was smiling profusely at his discomfort. "What are you….?" Her words were cut off as all but two of the mafia members fell to the ground in pain. Mello felt her stiffen and put an arm around her reflexively.

"What the hell?" He ground his teeth. There was an explosion from the front entrance where Mello had told Sido to guard. "What is Sido doing?" Mello got up and keeping an arm around Mellie's shoulders he ushered her to the surveillance room that was hidden upstairs. But as they reached the stairs Mellie spotted the death note. She ducked under Mello's arm and ran to it. She grabbed it and met back up with Mello. As they were at the top of the stairs they heard another explosion to the room they had just exited.

"How the hell did they find us?" Mellie cursed as she drew her gun.

"Good question." Mello sat at the monitors watching the men enter the building. He picked up a remote and pushed one of the buttons as someone entered the room. An even bigger explosion rocked the entire building. "Don't move. I've already blown up the two entrances to this place."

Obviously Mello had been prepared for something like this. He was standing in front of her at the moment so she was unseen by any of the police officers.

"That was your only warning. The next explosion will take out this entire building, including all your men." Mello sounded calm and confident. "So you'd better do as I say." The threat scared her. Would he really blow them all up? She was glad that Matt wasn't there, and hopefully he would stay away for a while.

The man in the doorway took off his helmet and stood in the light, revealing that it was Soichiro Yagami. "Yagami again huh?" Mello seemed amused by this. "I guess I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Your real name is Mihael Keehl." Mr. Yagami said matter-of-factly. "And your little friends name is Mellie Himura." Both Mellie and Mello stiffened in shock.

Mellie walked out from behind Mello and pointed her gun at the man. He was gripping a death note as well. "There are two?"

"Meek?" Mr. Yagami was caught off guard. He hadn't expected Meek to be there, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. "If you both give up I won't write your names in this notebook. I give you my word."

Mello wasn't the least bit amused.

"You know how this works." Mr. Yagami opened the notebook. "I write your names in the notebook and you die. Now put down the trigger."

Mello moved an inch or so. "Yagami…"

"Don't move!" He yelled and scribbled something in the notebook. "I've already written your first name, it will only take me a second to write your surname."

"I'm truly sorry, for what it's worth; I never really wanted to kill you." Mello was sincere and Mellie gathered herself closer to Mello. She was brought back to the question, would he really kill them all? "But, tell me Yagami, you've never killed someone, have you?"

A piece of the unsteady ceiling fell and caught Mr. Yagami's eye. That was Mellie's cue to shoot. She only hesitated for a moment, but knew that if she didn't do something Mello would kill all of them. She didn't hate Mr. Yagami in the least but she wouldn't put so many lives in danger just because of one man. So she shot him. It took about ten bullets to drop him and Mello ran over to extract the notebook from his arms. "Damn, he won't let go." They both struggled to free the notebook.

The door swung open moments later to reveal the rest of the police officers. Mellie raised her gun but someone shot her hand. "AHH!" She held the wounded appendage to her chest.

"Mellie?" It was Matsuda's voice and he sounded extremely horrified that he had shot her.

"It's all over Mello. Put your hands up and surrender." Aizawa yelled.

Mello just stared at them for a moment before raising the trigger and pushing the last button.

The entire building exploded along with everyone inside.

_(-B Boom Baby B-)_


	37. I'm Alive

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 36-**

She opened her eyes. Soft murmurs from somewhere nearby tickled her ears. It was impossible to make out what they were saying, they were so muffled. Nil opened her eyes but she found that wherever she was there was no light. She reached her stiff arms out in front of her and was surprised when they were stalled a few inches above her face. She was in some sort of small box or container. She breathed in deeply and flinched when pain radiated in her chest. 'What the hell is going on here?' She couldn't remember anything. How did she get here and why was she here? Wherever here was. The last thing she remembered was Mellie's tear streaked face above her.

The murmuring got louder and closer and then somebody lifted the lid on her container. "See she's in here. She's real and I want my money." She blinked several times as the light billowed into her eyes.

The other person in the room came over and looked down at her. "What the hell, aren't they supposed to close the eyes?" Nil blinked in confusion and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Uh…are you sure she's dead?" The poor man was trembling.

"Of course she's…." The other man looked at her and his eyes widened in shock. "…dead." His voice squeaked and he ran hysterically across to the other side of the room. "AHHHHHHHHH it's a vampire!"

"Don't be stupid." The obviously saner of the two men observed. "She's alive."

Both men dropped where they stood and died. Nil sat up and blinked several more times. "What the hell is going on?" She said out loud. She looked at what she was sitting in and found it to be a casket. She looked mortified for a moment. 'Did I die?' She jumped out of it and rubbed her arms. 'Were those two men grave robbers?' That would make more sense than anything else that was going on. 'I need a vacation.'

* * *

"So you are telling me that I was dead, and you were tipped off that someone had stolen my body from my grave." Roger was looking at L like the poor man wasn't real.

"I was." He confirmed. "The culprit never gave me his name, but he seemed convinced that I should have your body dug up to make sure, and seeing as how you are alive it was a good thing we did."

"Interesting." That was all L could think to say. "I should be off then. I was obviously given a second chance for a reason." Roger nodded mechanically. "Where is Watari?"

Roger seemed to be struck with a stick at his old friend's name. "I'm afraid he was killed the same day you were. We've already checked his body so don't get your hopes up."

L frowned sadly. Watari had been like the father he never had. But as sad as that was, he couldn't stand around any longer. "Do you know where I might find Near?"

* * *

Matt drove his red sports car up to the pile of smoldering rubble in a panic. He and two mafia members jumped out of the car and began digging frantically for survivors. "What happened!?" One of them asked.

"They must have been attacked!" Another shouted.

Matt dug and dug but couldn't find hide nor hair of his best friend or Meek. But he wouldn't give up he shoveled through the rocks until his shoulders ached.

"HEY! I found someone!" Matt took off towards the voice and saw the man pulling Mello from the fallen building. He wasn't looking good at all, but he seemed to be conscious at the moment.

"Mello, are you alright?!" Matt took in his injuries and flinched at the sight of him. "It's gonna be ok." He tried to reassure. "We'll get you fixed up and you'll be just fine." Matt supported him with both arms and as he was trying to make his way out of the rubble Mello's weak voice whispered in his ear.

"Get…Meek." He said. "She was…in that room….with me." He fainted from the pain of the burns, cuts, and bruises he obtained from the explosion.

"I found her!" The same man shouted as he tried to pull Meek free. "She's stuck under this beam." Matt set Mello down in a clear area before going to help. The three of them lifted the beam off of her with great difficulty and set it aside.

"Get her in the car." Matt ordered. One of the men picked her up and followed Matt to his car.

"She's bleeding pretty badly here." He gestured towards her hand that had been shot and a small trickle of blood ran down her face from her hairline and smeared her cheek. Matt got into the back seat with Mello and the other man got in the front with Meek.

"Get us out of here." Matt ordered. "We've got to get some help."

"I can help them. I used to work in a hospital." Matt couldn't believe it. The man looked more like a pro wrestler then a doctor. "All we need is a place where I can work on them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The bulky man assured him. "We just need to stop the bleeding and get these burns cleaned up."

Matt was struggling with himself. Could he really trust this guy? Especially with his friends. "Alright, but if anything happens to them I'm holding you completely responsible." The threat was halfhearted as Matt examined Mello's injuries. He looked bad. Half his face and shoulder were severely burned and there was blood everywhere. He didn't know where it was coming from and he feared the worst.

* * *

Lia was sitting with Light in the hospital as soon as they got word that his father was in serious condition. They watched the old man muster up just enough strength to speak. He wasn't looking good at all. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were glazed. "Light it's really true, you aren't Kira." A tear trickled down his cheek as he came to the conclusion. Mr. Yagami had made a deal with Ryuk the shinigami of the death note they had. The deal was that Mr. Yagami was gifted with the sight of a shinigami for half of his lifespan. Shinigami eyes gave him the ability to see the lifespan of anyone he looked at and also the person's full name. But if he was to look at someone in possession of a death note he would not be able to see the person's lifespan. That is why Mr. Yagami knew that Light was not Kira. He could see his son's lifespan. "I'm so glad."

"You shouldn't talk so much dad." Light said in concern.

"I…I'm sorry, but…in the end I just couldn't write his name in the notebook." His voice got weaker with every word.

Light grabbed the death note from the inside of his jacket and a pen from his front pocket and held them out to his father. "Come on dad write his name!! You can't let him beat you!" Light was hysterical. "Write his name down, with your last bit of strength. DO YOU WANT TO DIE IN VAIN!?" Just as he finished his outburst the lights faded from Mr. Yagami's eyes. "DAD!?"

The monitors that were hooked up to him flat lined as his heart stopped. "I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said dully.

"Dad? Dad come on wake up!" Tears formed in his eyes. "Do…don't you die on me you idiot!?" Light pushed his face into the sheets of the bed and cried.

After a while Light turned to Lia and held on to her for comfort as they both cried their eyes dry.

They were outside on the roof of their headquarters a few hours later and found that after touching the notebook again they could see a new shinigami. Sido was the actual owner of the notebook, not Ryuk.

Light gave the death note back to the mummified shinigami and watched as he flew off into the sky.

Everyone seemed unsettled about Soichiro Yagami's death but they were also uneasy about seeing Meek with Mello as a building blew up on them. It was even more unsettling that they were in the presence of her sister Lia.

"Lia." Matsuda came forward. "I think you should know something."

Lia looked up at him. "What is it?" His tone scared her.

Matsuda hesitated. "I …I saw Meek."

"Oh my god…" She seemed happy, but then she saw his expression. "Where?"

"She was with Mello." Aizawa stated sadly.

"She was caught in the explosion." Mogi added.

"We searched through the mess, but the only one we found was the chief." Matsuda explained.

Lia sunk to the ground. "M…Mellie." She whispered as tears reformed in her eyes.

_(-B Holy mother of Abraham Lincoln :D B-)_


	38. Calling You Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 37-**

"_The United States will no longer oppose Kira." _

"Those cowards!" They might not have been in the same place at the time of the President of the United States' worldwide announcement, but L, Near, Nil, Matt, and Light, even as fake as it was, all had the same reaction.

* * *

"Where the heck do you think you are going?" Matt was trying to hold Mello down as the young man headed for the exit.

"I have some unfinished business with someone." He had a hunch that Near somehow knew something about Kira's uninvited break in. He looked over at Mellie who was lying unconscious in the bed next to him. She had a bullet wound through her hand, a broken leg from where a beam had crushed it, and a cut the length of his pinky just above her hairline. This was his fault. He was too careless with his own life and the people's around him. They both could have died in that explosion.

"Mello…." Mellie's weak voice broke through to the struggling men. Both of them stopped moving immediately, not for sure whether they heard her or not. As they looked at her she began to stir and without opening her eyes she frowned in pain. "Ahhhh!" She moaned. "MELLO!" She panicked and clenched her fists.

Both men ran to her bedside. "It's alright, we're here." Matt assured.

"Matt?" She wouldn't open her eyes; she was in so much pain. She kept them tightly shut. "Is Mello ok, did he make it out?" Tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes.

"I'm right here." He said matter-of-factly. Mellie's hand flailed out and captured Mello's. He tried to pull away but she kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad." She smiled through the pain as she opened her eyes to look at him and then scowled. "Now I can friggin kill you." She pulled on his arm and whipped her other arm up towards him as he lost his balance and fell over her torso. She grabbed his hair and pulled.

"AHHHHHHH! GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!!" Matt grabbed Mellie's hand and wrenched her fingers open.

"Let go please." Matt chided trying not to laugh. As soon as he got Mello dislodged from her grip Mello took several quick steps away and felt to make sure all of his hair was still there. He also took the time to inspect the rest of his injuries. He could feel pain radiating from the left side of his face and when he glanced down at his shoulder he saw that he had been severely burned. He could also feel several aches and pains riddled throughout his body. He could only imagine the cuts and bruises that hid beneath his clothing.

"I'LL kill him!" Mellie screamed. That caught Mello's attention.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The mafia member who was acting as doctor for them walked into the room.

"Not much Shin." Matt chuckled. "Mellie is just out for blood."

Mellie stood up and limped toward Mello. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Mello yelled.

"At the moment." She clenched her teeth. Before she could reach him Shin and Matt grabbed her by each arm and escorted her back to the bed. "Where's my gun!"

Matt and Shin looked at each other nervously. "Uh Mello, maybe you should go for a while." Shin was already administering pain medication into Mellie's arm.

Mello got out of there while there was still a chance. He got as far as the main room of the building they were in and thought better of going to see Near in his state. He would wait a week or two to heal up some. "I can't let my guard down again."

* * *

L frowned as he watched Sakura TV. Apparently Kira had sent his little worshippers out to exterminate the SPK. They were raiding the sky rise building while Demegawa circled it in a helicopter. He knew Near was inside. This was no doubt a plan by Kira to draw Near out so that he could kill him. And with the camera there it was all too possible that he might succeed.

* * *

Several L's blotted out the monitors in Nears headquarters as Light's voice filtered out into the room. "What's the matter Near? Do you think this is some plan by Mello to finish off the members of the SPK? No, surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security is so lax that even a normal citizen could find out where it was located?"

Near broke the head off of a robot toy that he had previously been playing with. As mature as Near acted on the outside, on the inside he was still a little boy just wanting to play with his toys._ 'Dammit, he's lying through his teeth.'_

"Near, you've got no choice. You better evacuate." Light faked sincerity.

Near pouted as he twirled a white lock of hair in his fingers. "You've got a lot of nerve saying that when your Kira."

"What? Are you still going on about that nonsense?"

Near started setting his robots in a row in front of him. "Well, think about it. With all the anti-Kira groups around why are we being targeted? And right after I start suspecting you." Near was twirling his hair again. "A little convenient, don't you think?"

"You are wrong Near." Lia stated simply. "It was already proven that Light is not Kira. His father confirmed this while on his death bed."

"Members of the task force, please listen." Near said as if Lia had never spoken. "Kira is likely amongst you, even as we speak he is in that room. I'm simply asking you to think about this carefully."

Near signed Light off as he took in his predicament. The mob outside was ravenous. "Truly pathetic people."

"Agreed." Someone from the darkened doorway stated.

"And who might you be?" Anthony Rester, Near's assistant asked with a drawn gun.

"I am N."

"N?" He asked with doubt. "How can you be N? This is N?" He gestured to Near.

"That is interesting." Nil said finally coming into the light. "Ok if it would make matters simpler for you, you may address me as Nil."

Near turned with a frown. "Nil, huh?"

"Yes, I assume that you are Near." She stated. "You may lower your gun. I am not here to harm anyone. In fact I am here to assist you."

Rester looked at her suspiciously. "And what do you plan on doing?"

"Here." She threw a police outfit towards Near and one into the arms of Rester.

"I was informed that you were killed by Kira." Near said looking at the outfit with a sense of realization.

"Yes, well, I can assure you that I am alive, and I can also assure you that you are right in your assumption of who the real Kira is."

"Hmmm." Near grabbed the garments and began putting them on. "I wonder, if you are alive, is L also."

This was news to Nil. "L is dead?"

"As far as we can tell."

"Well, this is a fun chat and everything, but we have to get out of here." Rester was restless. _(No pun intended)_

"Of course." Nil turned to leave.

"What about you?" Rester asked noticing that she wasn't wearing a police uniform.

She turned back with a smirk. "I have a message that needs sending."

Money began falling from the top of the building, catching the attention of the Kira supporters. They all stopped trying to break into the building and started shoveling the money out of the air and off the ground and putting it in any pockets they could find. "Pathetic."

"This is it." Outside they could see the police force clearing a path through the crowd. "Let's be off."

They all exited the building in the midst of the police force. As they were on their way out Nil saw a camera person standing at the entrance. "May I make a statement?" Nil asked.

"Uh, of course." The reporter said happy to get a story.

Nil stepped in front of the camera. "Hello. I am Nil." She smirked at the camera cockily. "Kira, I call you out. Kill me if you dare, but know this. I know who you are and where you are." She paused to let it soak in. "And as for your previous misconception that I am dead, well, this is your wake up call." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I am very much alive, and I intend to see to it that you come to a very abrupt end." As soon as she was finished she rushed out of the building with the remaining police and disappeared.

* * *

"Th…that couldn't have been her." Lia was holding onto one of the monitors like it was a lifeline. "I was at her funeral. I was there; I saw her body lying in that coffin."

Light scowled. "Why didn't she come back to the task force?" This was bad for him. It just strengthened the fact that he was Kira. He could feel the gazes of the task force on his back.

"Obviously this is some kind of hoax." Aizawa said. "We were all there. She is gone."

"But who else could that have been?" Matsuda argued.

* * *

Nil and Near had a good long conversation about Kira as soon as they were safely in a new headquarters. She shared all of the information that she could with the albino looking man child. She also informed him that she could not stay with him but would stay in contact.

"Very well." Near said as he played with a toy car. "We will be in touch."

* * *

_(-B Mellie's angry, Lia's confused, and Nil is a cocky bitch. I love them all. :D B-)_


	39. The Second First Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 38-**

Light's investigation with Kiyomi Takada had continued as planned. As far as any of the task force was concerned, the person they had witnessed threatening Kira on Sakura TV was not Nil. She was just some person hired by Near to draw attention from him while he escaped the raging mob of Kira worshippers.

Besides that, the supposed Nil had not appeared since then nor had she tried to contact them. And assuming she was Nil she would probably want to contact her mother or sister. Chiyou had been silently grieving the loss of two of her daughters while she kept an eye on Lia. She was taking the appearance of the 'fake' Nil pretty hard.

"Why can't they just let her rest in peace?" She stated mournfully. "She never did anything to deserve this."

"Oh mom, of course not." Lia hugged her. "Some people just don't have any respect for the dead."

* * *

Mello was probably going out of his mind. Somehow Mellie had weaseled her way into accompanying him to confront Near. They knew where he was hiding thanks to a call from someone claiming to be L. Mello wasn't buying it in the least. But he wouldn't pass up the chance to retrieve the photo of him that Near had carried around with him.

Mellie had apologized for overreacting and attacking him three weeks earlier and wanted to make it up to him. "I am truly sorry Mello." She was so sincere that he couldn't deny that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, whatever."

They had traveled to the building containing Near in silence as Matt drove. "Alright." He eyed Mellie. "Let's go."

"Right." She took her pistol out and got out of the car, following Mello inside.

Mello entered the building, but he knew that Near probably had cameras set up outside, so more than likely he already knew they were there. The two of them entered the monitor room where Near and three other SPK members were waiting with their guns drawn. Mellie pulled Mello's pistol from his pants and pointed both guns at the closest members.

The slight contact she made with his skin sent shivers up his spine. They weren't the bad shivers that he was used to getting though; they were something much more unpleasant for him. He actually liked the contact. _'UGH!'_ His mind screamed.

"Mello." Near greeted.

"Near."

"Wait…your telling me that this white haired freak is Near." Mellie was looking at Near like he was a disgusting insect.

Mello was surprised that he had to keep himself from laughing. "Yes."

"That's a little disappointing."

"That's enough." Rester was getting annoyed. "Who are you?"

"That is Meek." Mello said nonchalantly. "But we aren't here for pleasantries. Near has something I want."

"Of course." Near said as he pulled a photo of a younger Mello out of his white shirt. "No copies were made." He tossed the photo to him and Mello caught it neatly between his first and second fingers.

"Good."

Both of them exited the building exactly the way they came in with no confrontation. "That was it?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty, let's get outta here." Mellie seemed too happy. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Mello agreed.

* * *

Nil had been following a man named Teru Mikami around for almost two weeks. During her excursion to save Near from being torn limb from limb by a forsaken pro Kira group, Near had given her some very interesting information. Firstly, he had said that Light Yagami had been standing in for L after he had died. Her heart panged with grief that she wouldn't let herself acknowledge. Secondly, he had told her of Mello's predicament. He had been attacked by the task force in order to retrieve the death note from them. This did not bode well for her youngest sister. If Mellie had done as she had requested, that meant she was with Mello. And if she was with Mello she was either dead or injured in some way, shape, of form, and that, she could not stand for. And thirdly, she Near had figured that there must be another stand in for Kira. Or, in other words, there was yet another Kira. Near referred to this person as X-Kira for the sake of a better name. He also had a suspect, which brought her back to her current situation.

Teru Mikami was a very predictable person. He had a very strict schedule that he went through every single day. So it wasn't hard to know where he was and when he was there. She had confirmed that he did indeed have a notebook with him. And she also confirmed that people were being killed with it. Or so it seemed. They only thing that Nil couldn't figure out is why on earth would Kira pick this guy to be his stand in. Would Kira want him to so openly kill people?

She kept herself on guard for any funny business and realized after a few people had died that every single time he wrote someone's name in the book that he was also talking on his cell phone.

That was it! There was no way he was speaking with Light. He was under too much surveillance. Somebody else then. Near mentioned that Kira had a spokesperson…Kiyomi Takada.

Ah, now she remembered. Light's college girlfriend. It seemed weird to speak of his college career in the past when it seemed like she died only a few weeks ago. She didn't know how the heck she could have been unconscious that long, with being buried and everything, and still be alive. Something just didn't add up, but she wouldn't delve any deeper into that subject until the matter at hand was taken care of.

She reached into her pocket for her pen and to her very unfortunate surprise she could feel some sort of liquid splattered on the inside of her sweater pocket. She scrunched her nose in disgust at the feeling and when she pulled her hand out she realized that her pen had exploded. "Damn." She uttered.

'_Wait, maybe this could work.'_

She was sitting on a park bench a few yards from her suspect and decided it was time to put on an act. She stood up and walked over to wear Mikami was. She pretended that she was just going to walk right passed him, and she did. "Ah crap." She said out loud so that Mikami could hear her. She looked down at her ink filled hand and swore. She made an act to look around for someone to help her, and spotted Mikami. "Um, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't have a napkin or something, would you?"

Mikami blinked at her. "Sorry, I do not." He dug through his briefcase. "But I do have a rag." He pulled one out and handed it cautiously to her. She took it and sat next to him. "I'm Sara Himura." She said holding her clean hand out.

He took her hand and shook. "Teru Mikami."

Nil smiled as best she could. She wasn't used to smiling. Teru seemed to notice this. "Is something wrong?" He seemed perturbed. "Did someone hurt you?"

This conversation was taking a very wrong turn. She was tempted to actually give him Light's name, but that wouldn't help matters. They needed to prove that Light was Kira, and he needed to be alive for that. "Oh, no I'm sorry." She hid her face from him. "It's just been easier to smile since Kira came along. I have never smiled so much, so it looks strained."

'_Great! Now you're a Kira worshipper.' _She mentally rolled her eyes. It was a good ploy though; it got Mikami to loosen up a bit. It seemed her mind was working faster than she was.

"So you like Kira." He seemed interested.

'_Good.'_ She smirked. _'Interested I can work with.'_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, no bugs in this room." Lia stood from the corner of the apartment that Light was going to use for his meeting with Takada. Light had insisted that they look for bugs in every one of them.

"Perfect." Aizawa was standing a few feet from them. "Aizawa, could you go pay for the room?"

"Uh, sure." He left the room with a suspicious look at the two of them. Lia was confused. Why would he want to be alone with her?

"Lia." Before she knew it Light had her in an embrace that was so gentle, she could feel herself melting. She blushed a little as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Y…yes."

"I don't want you to listen to the audio of my meeting with Kiyomi today." She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you getting the wrong idea about us." He held her at arm's length. "I am pretending to be in love with her, and it might seem more real than it actually is."

She was flattered that he would care what she thought. "What does it matter what I think?"

Light closed his eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious." Lia scowled, but was caught off guard by his intensity. "I think I might love you, Lia." Shock was all she could feel.

"What?"

"I love you Lia." She blinked a few times trying to fight the tears. She had thought the same thing not too long ago.

"I…love you to."

This caught Light off guard. "Really?"

"Yes." She met his gaze with all the love she could muster. Light seemed transfixed.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Light hadn't realized what an odd, yet, beautiful red color they had.

"Ahem." Aizawa interjected. Both of them separated with a startled jump. Light glared back at Lia as she was turned away_. 'I shouldn't be getting so close to her.'_

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Mello sighed. Matt looked at the poor blonde man in his rearview mirror and smirked.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not enjoying yourself." Mello growled, but to his own surprise he couldn't disagree.

'_That's it, I hate myself.'_ After filling their stomachs with enough food to make their tummies bulge Meek had fallen asleep in the back of Matt's car along with Mello, whose shoulder was now being used as a makeshift pillow.

Shin had come along as well to make sure both of their injuries were fully healed and weren't giving them any sort of problems. Everything seemed ok, besides Meek having a slight limp now, and of course, Mello's appearance was even more menacing then before.

Shin was safely sitting in the front seat away from the embarrassed man.

"We're here." Matt announced as the car came to a stop. Mello swung the door open and piled out, which resulted in Mellie's face plant into the cement as she fell out of the car.

"Ow!" She held her forehead in pain as tears welled up. She stayed sitting on the cement for a long time.

"Jeez Mello, you maniac. Look what you did." Matt fussed over Meek's new wound as Mello stood off to the side uncomfortably.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask her to fall asleep on me." Mello stalked off.

"You jerk face!" Mellie yelled after him.

* * *

Nil and Mikami had talked the day away. Try as she might Mikami would only talk about Kira and how he was God. They had gone to the gym, sat in one of his favorite restaurants and he had even let her walk home with him. But that was it, he wouldn't let her in his house and she didn't ask to. She knew where she stood and he was definitely not going to allow her inside. "I hope we can do this again sometime." She said.

"Perhaps." He smiled. "Would you mind if I asked for your number?" That was a little forward, but it pleased her. This would make things easier.

She hesitated, as any normal person would do.

He noticed and kept smiling. "Or perhaps I could give you mine." He wrote down a number and handed the small paper to her. "Anytime you would like to share your views on Kira I am here to listen."

She smiled back. "Of course." She took the paper. "Good night Teru." She waved as she headed down the sidewalk. She was looking back at him as he closed his door and ran straight into a wall.

Or so she thought.

When she turned to face said wall, she found it to be a torso. This torso had very familiar limbs and an even more familiar slouch. "L?!" She was surprised to say the least. Not but three weeks ago did she hear word of his untimely death and now he was standing there right in front of her.

He was looking down with shrouded eyes and he was trembling. Ok maybe it wasn't L.

She tried to find his eyes as she crouched down to look up at his face. "I thought you were dead." It was definitely L's voice.

"I thought you were dead." Nil said softly.

"I watched you die." He said sadly and finally his gaze met hers and she was falling into his dark eyes.

Nil said nothing.

"I felt your heart stop." If only he could feel her heart now.

Still she said nothing.

"They tried to resuscitate you."

She was getting a little edgy. "I'm alive, L."

He didn't seem convinced and it sent a thrill through her as she found the same was true with L. He was alive. HE WAS ALIVE! Her heart sang. She urged it to sing quietly though.

L put his hands on her shoulders. "I am glad." He finally smiled and pulled her towards him pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened for a moment before giving in to her hearts demands and put her own arms around him just so they could slide up into his night colored locks.

The sun was setting, sending an iridescent light towards the two and Nil could here birds singing in a tree close by. She felt a slight breeze that sent a chill through her. This reaction made L hold her more tightly and deepen his kiss. It's amazing the things you can remember when your brain stops working. She could almost hear the sound of her brain cells frying as sparks flew through her body. When they finally pulled apart they stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like forever. A sense of deja vu occured to Nil and she could see a look of confusion in L's eyes to. She felt as if this had happened before, but shrugged it off. That was definitely not possible.

Nil and L had shared their first kiss.

...again.

* * *

_(-B Love is in the air. Unfortunately some people's love is truer than others. *Points finger at Light and Lia* B-)_


	40. Pop Music Festival

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. I merely use it for my fan girlish pleasure, and anyone who cares enough to read this. :D

**Chapter 39-**

Light's meeting with Takada had gone smoothly as far as the task force was concerned. He had gone into the meeting being accused of wronging Takada by being with Misa, to convincing her to forsake Kira and help with the investigation. It seemed that Kiyomi's feelings for Light were stronger then the respect she had for Kira. Even as they spoke she was putting her life on the line.

"It's almost sickening how Light has two beautiful women like Kiyomi and Misa chasing after him with such requited love and he doesn't acknowledge either of them as so much as a girlfriend." Matsuda said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it seems he is after someone much closer to the task force." Aizawa frowned as he looked over at Lia who was reading a book on the couch farthest from the investigation going on. She was told by Light that he didn't want her listening in and also that he loved her.

"What? You're saying Light is after Lia?" Matsuda seemed a little too cheery. "That's amazing how he can hold down three relationships at a time."

"All right I'll do it." Kiyomi's voice came from the audio feed the task force members were listening to.

"He nailed it." Hideki Ide was sitting with Matsuda.

"That's our Light for you." Matsuda added.

"So I'm guessing everything went well?" Lia's voice drifted to them. Both men nodded with a smile.

* * *

Awe yes 'The Pop Music Festival'. Mellie had always dreamed of going. Having a band of her own and all, it was always a goal of hers to make it big and what better way to do that then to get accepted into the music festival. As she read the newspaper it seemed that Kiyomi Takada had made the headlines. She was to be the host. "Looks like Kira is taking over everything." She sighed and threw the old newspaper on the table in front of her. As she looked at the sprawled paper she noticed that there was a small picture of Misa Amane. "As bad as it sounds, I think Misa has more of a right to be there then Takada."

She flipped on the TV to find Kiyomi Takada already announcing the start of the festival. Mellie was already bored. She noticed that there were a lot of famous people standing with her that she new, including Hideki Ryuga. She sighed again as the name brought back memories of L. She didn't much like the man, but as it was now with him being dead she couldn't help but be stricken by his loss. It was as much her fault as any of the task force members' that he was dead. If only they would have listened to him when he suspected Light of being Kira. And along with L's dead was her sister's death.

Nil wasn't much of a socialist or very emotional like her other sister, but all the same she loved her dearly. She probably wasn't what you would call a normal person, but who in this world wanted to be normal. Who didn't strive to be better than everyone else, didn't want to be famous and rich, and didn't want to stand out and be noticed. She sure did. She wanted to be the headliner for the Pop Music Festival. She wanted to be noticed for something she was good at.

So as normal goes, nobody wanted to be that, and Nil sure as heck wasn't. She had grown wings for crying out loud.

The festival was about to begin, but for some reason the opening act Misa Amane had gone missing. "Figures that the person I think deserved to be there goes missing." She rolled her eyes and turned on the Nintendo and began playing. It wasn't long after that that Matt's gamer sense kicked in and he migrated into the room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"What's up girlie?" Matt sat next to her at the foot of the couch and grabbed a controller.

Mellie smiled at him and took one of the cups. "Thanks." She sipped it before starting the game.

Mello made his way in moments later and sat on the couch in between them. Both of them stared up at him with smiles. Matt handed a controller up to him and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." Mellie stated.

Mello eyed the mutinous piece of plastic connected to the game station in distaste, but gave in as he grabbed the controller roughly from Matt, who just smiled wider.

* * *

"Near, Misa Amane and Mogi have gone missing." Light informed.

"Yes I know, I am the one who took them into custody." Near smiled childishly.

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. "For what reason?"

Near snickered as he twirled a piece of hair in his fingers. "Oh, just in case."

"Near, kidnapping is a blatant criminal act. You have to stop this now." Near frowned at Light's voice. Isn't that calling the kettel black, when Light committed criminal acts almost every day?

"Actually Mogi and Amane both came here willingly; you can even ask them yourself." Near said smoothly. "I'll put them on the line now." A picture of the two appeared on the monitors and Light groaned.

"Mogi, Misa, this is L speaking." Light announced. Both occupants looked up at the sound of his voice. "I'm told that Near is detaining you. He said that you both agreed to it. Is that true?"

Mogi looked down in resignation. "It is."

"A…actually I was against the whole thing." Misa spoke up. "But Mogi said it would be best if I went along quietly. He told me that we would have both been killed if I didn't." Her whiny voice got on Lia's nerves.

"_Better you being dead then causing all this trouble." _She thought ruthlessly.

"Right, it's fine as long as you both consented to this." Light growled in frustration.

* * *

"L?" Nil asked as they walked to the gym where Mikami was working out. She had called him the day after she had received his number. They were going to work out together and talk about Kira. She dreaded this as much as she was excited to investigate him. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" She couldn't help but hear the gurgling noises that were breaking her concentration.

L put a finger to his lips in thought. "Uh, I can't remember."

Nil sighed. "Was it before or after you died and came back?"

"After." He stated. "How else would I be alive? It's been almost a month now."

She looked at him with slight annoyance. "L, for once, could you listen to the pitch of my voice. Sarcasm is like a third language to me. And I was just wondering because I do believe a lion is trying to escape your abdomen."

L chuckled. "It has been more than a day. It is harder for me to stop for food when I am so used to being served while I am working."

Nil understood this and nodded. "We will have to stop somewhere when we are done." The plan was that L was going to steal Mikami's notebook and swap it with one that was identical, but first they needed to figure out what was in the original. So L was going to take pictures first and then they would proceed with their plan.

They walked up to the gym slowly but stopped a few feet before it so that they could separate and not draw suspicion to themselves. L hugged her and wished her luck, and she did the same.

"How are you this evening?" Mikami greeted as he did some squats.

"I'm very good, and you?" She took her place next to him and began stretching.

"Excellent."

L snuck into the men's locker room. Not that he really needed to since he was in fact of the male gender. He had followed Mikami in as Nil waited outside for a few minutes, so that they didn't look like they knew each other. Plus, L needed to figure out which locker was Mikami's.

L moved to said locker and tried to open it. He knew it would be locked but it wouldn't hurt to try. After the fruitless attempt he began picking the lock the old fashioned way with a hairpin. It took him a few minutes to succeed since he had never tried this before but he finally managed to unlock it and take pictures of the notebook. He exited the room, but only after he changed into some sweatpants. He had decided that it might look suspicious if he didn't stay to work out for a while. When he walked out he looked around at all of the equipment but walked straight passed them to a matted area for gymnastics and other various activities that you didn't need weights for.

He began by stretching and then did a few kicks and punches, but the movements seemed lost. He needed someone to work with, and seeing as the only other people were Mikami and Nil, he walked over to them in his slumped fashion.

Both of them looked up at L in wonder. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if either of you would be interested in sparring?" L's eyes light up in glee at an excuse to draw Nil out.

"I'm sorry, but I know not of martial arts." Mikami stated and turned to Nil. "Perhaps you could humor him."

Nil looked up at L with a bored expression. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I should." She didn't want to kill him. She smirked to herself.

L frowned. "Ok, if you are too scared I will understand." He turned away. What an underhanded thing to say, but Nil stood her ground. It wasn't until an hour later that Nil and Mikami said there goodbye's that Nil turned to L, who was still over in the isolated corner. She stalked over to him heatedly.

"Are you trying to blow my cover?" She accused.

"Not at all." He said matter-of-factly. "I simply needed someone to train with and you were the only two here. As it is now, I see that you are the only other person here." He grinned. "How about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to fight you." But before she could turn around and leave a leg swooped up and almost nailed her in the face. Her arm had shot up reflexively to block the offending appendage and she growled.

L smirked at her. "How about now?" Nil answered with a kick of her own that L ducked under. L then grabbed her shoulders and rolled backwards dragging her with him and tossing her over his head with his legs. Nil landed painfully on her back, but sprung back up just in time to block another kick.

It was her turn. She struck out with a punch that she knew he would block and then she tripped him with a sweep of her leg. He fell on his butt and somersaulted backwards away from her and then came at her with a flying kick that she sidestepped, and as he was in midair she grabbed one of his arms and halted him in midflight which sent him back to the ground.

Immediately after hitting the ground L swept one of his legs around and tripped Nil. She landed on her butt as well. After a short pause, Nil launched herself at L with a flying tackle, but met thin air as L rolled sideways to avoid her and swung out with another kick that she blocked with her own leg. She dove at him again and they went rolling into a wall. Sweat was forming on Nil's brow as the battle went on.

They both stood up and Nil threw L into another wall before coming at him with several kicks and punches that had L backing away and blocking. That was all she was giving him time to do as they L came back to back with yet another wall. Nil was starting to lose herself in the barrage and before she knew it L had grabbed her so that her arms were pinned to her sides. "Ok, I think we are done." He tried to calm Nil by stroking her hair. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" She stated breathlessly.

"I didn't want to provoke you; I think I may have overdone it a little." He smiled as he buried his face in her hair. "It's been a while since I have sparred with an equal." Her breathing was back to normal as she looked up at him.

"An equal huh?" She lifted an eyebrow. "I do believe I was kicking your ass."

L chuckled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, I simply didn't want to hurt you, which was obviously not the case on your part." He rubbed a sore cheek that she had managed to make contact with.

She didn't argue with him, so she just let that comment slide. "Well, I guess you'll think twice next time."

"Next time?" He was intrigued.

"If there is a next time?" She added considering their current investigation.

_*Grrrr....rrrrrrrr* _L put a hand to his stomach with a lost expression.

"Ok, lets get you something to eat before you become a cannibal." She grabbed his arm and he willingly followed her towards the locker rooms.

* * *

_(-B Come on, you knew this was coming. :D Nil is into karate and L knows capoeira. What better way to end a chapter. B-)_


	41. The Time and Place

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. I merely use it for my fan girlish pleasure, and anyone who cares enough to read this. :D

**Chapter 40-**

Needless to say, the plan worked perfectly. L had taken the pictures and with the help of Stephen Gevanni, had gotten an exact duplicate of the notebook made in one night. It was a given that neither L nor Nil were penmanship artists. It was hard enough reading their handwriting let alone trying to copy someone else's down perfectly. That is where Gevanni came in. Nil had informed Near of her current situation and gladly offered the help of Stephen.

The only thing that was left was to call for a meeting with the task force and most of all, Light Yagami. Finally, his reign would come to an end and people could live in peace.

* * *

Mellie had walked into the main room. She couldn't sleep and she didn't expect anyone else to be awake. So it was odd to see both Mello and Matt sitting in the light of a single lamp. Both of them looked upset. She quietly went and sat with Matt, who put an arm around her shoulders. She watched as Mello went to take a bite of his chocolate bar, but as he was going to bite into it he hesitated and sighed as he laid the bar on the coffee table without eating it. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?"

"We have a plan." Mello said.

"Shouldn't that be good news?" She frowned.

"It is."

"We're going to kidnap Kiyomi Takada." Matt explained.

"Wow." Mellie knew that Takada had several body guards. "How are we gonna pull that off?"

"We?" Mello questioned.

"Don't give me that crap." She said sharply. "I didn't join this investigation to sit back and watch."

"Whatever, but if you get yourself killed…" Mello warned.

"You better just worry about yourself." She spat.

"Now, now." Matt chided. "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves if we are gonna go through with this."

"Good point." Mello agreed.

"I think it would be a good idea if Mellie came with me." Matt went on. "She will be in less danger that way, plus you wouldn't be able to carry both of them on your bike."

Mellie was trying to follow the conversation as best she could, but that was rather difficult considering she didn't know the plan. "I'm going to need a little information if I'm going anywhere." She hinted.

"Oh yeah. Well, me and you are going to be decoys." He smiled. "We're gonna distract the guards while, with the help of Halle Lidner, Mello kidnaps Takada."

"Who's Halle Lidner?"

"She works for Near, and is investigating Takada as one of her bodyguards." Mello explained.

"Oh, I see." She understood a little better now. "So when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow." Mello and Matt said together.

"Oh…."

* * *

Light had received a message from Takada. _'I want to see you.'_

"Oooo it says I want to see you." Matsuda announced. "I'm so jealous."

Aizawa and Lia both rolled their eyes at him.

It wasn't long after that that Near contacted the NPA. "L?"

"Yes, what is it Near?"

"I want to meet you." Silence was what greeted him. Nobody could believe it.

"What?" Light questioned.

"There's something I must show you pertaining to the Kira case."

"But don't you suspect me of being Kira?" That wasn't too hard to figure out. "Do you really think it's wise to reveal your face to me?"

"That is true, but I cannot show you unless I reveal my face." Near was in business mode. "Furthermore, the act of showing my face will prove something, and that will bring this case to a close."

Shock wasn't hard to come by in the Kira investigation, so needless to say this was shocking news. "Alright, fine. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you find out you're wrong about me the better."

Near had to roll his eyes. "I'd like to set up some ground rules for the meeting."

"We are willing to go along with whatever you want." Light spoke for everyone.

"First, I want to have all of the investigators from both teams present. In other words, everyone who was chasing after Kira should be gathered together to take part in the meet." Near was setting his chibi replicas of the investigators from both sides in front of him along with the one labeled Kira.

"I understand that's not a problem."

"As I mentioned before there are a total of four SPK members including myself. Besides our team we will also bring along Mogi and two other people."

"Two other people?" Light asked. "And who might they be."

"I was told not to give out that information." Near stated. "As for Miss Amane, she will be released right before we meet. She will not be told where we are going. You may call her when you know she has been safely released. Is that acceptable?"

Light shrugged off the two extra people. "Ok Near, I understand. I have a team of six investigators including myself, but of course you have Mogi, so that leaves me and four other people."

"Very well, that's fine." Near didn't seem to care one way or another how many people he had. "Now, as for the place." A picture of a warehouse was sent to the NPA headquarters. "Daikoku Wharf, it's a warehouse on the outskirts of the southeast side that's been abandoned for some time. It is known as the yellow box." Near smiled. "I've already taken the liberty of purchasing it. If this arrangement is fine with you then we will use it." Near tilted his head in challenge to Light Yagami. "One more thing, this meeting cannot take place unless I have your word that someone will bring the notebook."

"Huh? Wait, why the notebook?" Light asked.

"It's quite simple, if your whole team is present at the meeting, there will be nobody left behind to guard the notebook. I can promise you this. I will not steal the notebook. In fact, I won't even try to touch it. As long as Mr. Aizawa confirms that it is the genuine notebook I am willing to put my faith in you and accept his word."

"Alright." Aizawa accepted.

"However, I do insist that someone other than L hold onto it. My reason for that request should be fairly obvious to you."

"Right I understand, but I will be the one to choose who holds onto it." Light challenged.

"Yes, of course. Then all that's left to arrange is the time and date." Near paused for a brief moment. "Say…three days from now at one o'clock p.m."

"That's fine by me; the time doesn't really concern us."

"Well then, one o'clock three days from now."

"Sure." Both men signed off at the same time.

* * *

This was it. Matt and Mellie were in Matt's red sports car heading for the NHN building where Takada would be returning. Mello was following behind them. To say the least, all three of them were very nervous about this. Anything could go wrong at any moment. They all knew the plan and they were all prepared for anything.

"This is it." Matt announced.

"Matt?" He looked at her with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek before taking out her spoke grenade. "Let's get through this."

"No problem." He strapped his goggles on and lit a cigarette. Mellie didn't argue. If this was going to go badly, Matt could smoke as many tar infested, cancer sticks as he wanted.

The building was in site and Mellie leaned out the window to take aim. She shot the grenade out and as soon as it hit the ground it exploded into a choking cloud of smoke. All of her bodyguards ran for their vehicles as they sped off into the city.

"Let's get you inside." Halle Lidner covered Takada's head and led her to the building.

"Don't do it, take a look around you." Mello road up to the building. "It's not safe for her here. Not even inside. It's best if you get her away from here right now. Miss Takada, get on." Mello held his hand out to her.

Halle led her back to Mello. "It's ok, you'll be safe with him. Please, you have to go."

"Right."

Mello sped off as soon as she was on and Halle ordered for a few guards to follow them, so as not to look too suspicious.

They had driven for a few minutes before Mello knew it was time to lose them. He turned down a narrow alley that the cars wouldn't fit through and was long gone before they could maneuver through the traffic and find him. He also handcuffed Takada to himself.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Takada panicked.

Mello said nothing as they sped away.

Meanwhile Mellie and Matt were speeding through traffic like bats outta hell. Mellie could almost compare it to an urban version of the Dukes of Hazard. "Don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it." Matt twisted and turned through traffic like he had been in several car chases before.

Just as they thought they were home free, they saw a blockade of black cars that had somehow gotten ahead of them. Matt came to a screeching halt in the center of a big circle of them. "So those cars got ahead of me huh? How many damn bodyguards does one person need anyway?"

Mellie started counting and Matt pushed her lightly. "Sarcasm." Mellie smiled at him.

"Well this doesn't look good."

"Don't worry they won't kill us." Matt seemed so sure.

"I wouldn't count on that." Mellie argued. "I bet we could squeeze back through those cars." She pointed behind them.

"Meek." Matt looked over at her. "There is no way we are going to get through that." He chuckled at her.

"Of course we can." She looked again. "We just have to make a little room ourselves is all."

Matt grabbed the door handle, but before he could open it Mellie grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" She panicked.

"They won't kill me Mellie." He squeezed her hand. "The worst they will do is question me. Besides, how else will they find Takada?"

"Matt, if you get out of this car I'll take this car and run you over." Matt had to laugh at her.

"Just stay here and let me calm them down a bit." Matt pried her fingers off and got out of the car. After that everything went so very fast. Matt had his hands in the air in surrender. But obviously that didn't matter to them because they didn't talk anything over with him. They just shot, and shot, and shot.

Mellie ducked on the floor of the car and held her head as the loud gunshots kept firing and firing. She could hear them ricocheting off the car in every direction. As soon as they all stopped she was shaking and tears were rolling out her eyes. "Matt…" She whispered. It only took her a second to pull his body back into the car and close the door. She pushed and pulled him until she was in the driver's seat and he was lying on the rider's seat. She floored it through the small opening and sped off.

She lost them after an hour of swerving through traffic. She stopped off on the side of the highway and looked over to Matt. The site was horrible. Bullet wounds upon bullet wounds spread throughout his body. He must have died within seconds. She lay down on his chest, not caring that she was getting all bloodied up. She wanted so badly to feel the rise and fall of someone who was alive and well, but there was nothing. She clung to him until her fingers went numb and then wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

All rational thought escaped her as she sped off in the direction where Mello had said he was going.

She couldn't let him die to.

* * *

_(-B *tear* I am sorry to every Matt fan out there. *sniffle* B-)_


	42. Another Fire

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 41-**

"Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that box." Mello ordered. He had drove his motorcycle up into the back of a semi truck that he had stolen earlier that day. Takada was cowering in the corner, hesitating at the mention of stripping naked in front of her kidnapper. She had already been warned by Kira that she was to be careful of this man. She knew his real name, Mihael Kheel. She only needed to get the piece of death note that was safely tucked away in her bra. How was she going to do that when he wanted all of her clothes. "Now!" Mello growled. "You can use this blanket." He held up what was more like a white sheet than a blanket, but she wasn't going to argue with him.

At that Kiyomi decided she better just do as she was told, lest he kill her instead. She turned around so that she could have as much privacy as possible and began undressing.

* * *

"L, I am not the one who kidnapped Takada." Near stated.

"I see, then it must be Mello." Light assumed.

"What?" Matsuda and Aizawa were confused. They had been in the building when it blew up and they found no trace of the blonde man.

"You think he's still alive?" Lia was hopeful. If Mello was alive there was still a chance that her youngest sister was alive as well. But she knew better than to get her hopes up.

"Actually, Mello is very much alive." Near seemed amused that none of them knew this. "I saw him not to long ago with a young woman by the name of Meek."

Lia sucked in a sharp breathe. "Oh, thank the heavens." She turned to Chiyou who was now crying tears of joy.

"My baby's alive."

_'Some people are better off staying dead.'_ Light growled in his mind. _'If Mello would have just died in the first place, Takada wouldn't have to kill him now.'_

"Hey guys, check it out." Matsuda pointed to the TV. "It looks like they caught one of them."

_'One of the assailants have been gunned down and killed in downtown Tokyo.'_ The voice from the TV announced.

Lia and Chiyou sucked in automatically. "ONE OF THE ASSAILANTS!"

_'However, there seems to have been two people in the vehicle and now the second person has eluded the bodyguards of Kiyomi Takada.'_

"They're gonna kill her..." Chiyou whimpered. "They're gonna kill my daughter."

"Near?" Light looked at the white screen with a single letter N on it. "Isn't there any way for you to contact Mello?"

"No, I'm afraid that would be impossible." Near seemed as frustrated with the situation as any of the task members. "Though I do have a method of getting in touch with him, there is no way he would respond given the current situation."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Lia shouted at the screen. "Would you at least try?! Mello is going to get Mellie killed!"

Everyone in the room was confused. "Mellie?" Matsuda asked. Lia clamped a hand over her mouth as her eye's widened in fear at giving out her sister's name.

'I don't think Mello is the one going to get her killed.' Light smirked. Now he had Meek's real name. It wasn't to hard to find out Chiyou's real name and seeing as how she is their foster mother Meek now carried Chiyou's last name. Mellie Himura...

* * *

"Before I take off the rest, could I please have the blanket so I could wrap it around me?" She was down to her undergarments. Mello hesitated before answering her question. She was obviously up to something, but he had known going into this that he was going to die. Actually, he had to die. There was no getting around it. A disgusting taste entered his mouth. IF Near was going to succeed, Mello had to die. He growled internally at the revelation.

"Whatever." He tossed her the blanket and she took the rest of her clothes off. Mello grabbed the box and exited the truck. He locked the back up and got in the drivers seat.

* * *

Mellie couldn't see where she was going. Tears flowed freely, yet, quietly down her face. Matt still lay next to her growing colder and colder as the minutes passed. She knew where she needed to go, but it was all so impossible if she couldn't see. She stopped the car once more on the side of the road and got out of the car.

She paced back and forth in front of the vehicle as she held her arm to her eyes. "STOP CRYING DAMMIT!" She yelled at herself. "Crying won't bring him back." She bent over the hood of her car and laid her forehead on it. "If I can't save Mello, then what would I do with myself?" She could feel her heart thrum painfully at the idea of both of her friends deaths. "Matt..." She let a few more tears run out onto the car before she steeled herself against the sadness and got back behind the wheel. "To Nagano." She announced.

* * *

Mello passed a billboard that said, one mile to Nagano. He had found a old, deserted, brick church that looked ancient. Parts of the building had caved in on itself and others were barely held up. He had decided on this place to ditch Takada and meet back at the rally point with Meek and Matt, assuming that they made it away safely. Matt had outmanuevered many a vehicle in his snazzy sports car, so Mello wasn't to worried about his best friend.

He could finally see his destination. It was surrounded by trees and other vegetation that easily concealed it from anyone who might drive by. He drove the truck straight into the opening and parked it inside. When he was satisfied that Takada wouldn't be going anywhere for a while he hightailed it into the woods. Shin was waiting for him with another car.

* * *

Mellie finally found the damned place. She came to a screeching halt next to the opening that she knew Mello had gone through. She got out of the car and walked up to the semi that was hidden in the shadows. "Mello?" She didn't see him. "Mello?" She could hear someone crying from inside of the truck and also that someone was trying to break the cab window. She opened the back of the truck to find Takada reaching into the cab and pulling out a cellphone. Mellie immediately took out her gun. She saw the paper that she had in her hand and the pencil that she had also gotten from the cab of the truck. "Stop right there." Venom laced Mellie's words as she realized that Takada was going to kill Mello.

Takada stopped moving. "He...he'll kill me." Was all she could say.

"I'll kill you." She stated angrily. "Give me the paper." She heald her hand out and when Kiyomi hesitated, Mellie shot a warning shot passed her head. Takada jumped several feet and handed the paper to her. "I don't like repeating myself." The poor woman gulped. "Now, here's what I want you to do..."

Light's phone rang. He picked it up immediately after realizing that it was Takada's number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Light....I" She sounded very upset.

"Miss Takada?" Light said aloud so the task force knew who was calling. "Listen, are you alright?"

"Light, LIGHT, please save me!" Mellie pushed the barrel of her gun against Takada's temple.

"It's alright, calm down and answer my questions okay."

"O...ok." She said weakly.

"First, your location. Do you know where you are?"

"N...no. No I don't know where I am." She was quivering. "I was put into a truck that was locked from the outside. But we were on the freeway and I saw a sign that said heading to Nagano." Mellie frowned at Takada's act. She could even lie to Kira when being heald by her strings. She was just a puppet for anyone to use as they deemed fit. "Right now I think I'm parked inside of a building somewhere."

"Miss Takada, you are Kira's spokesperson." Light stated the obvious. "Do you remember the conversation we had when I told you that there might be people that would try to hurt you because of that?"

How long had Light and Kiyomi been in touch. Mellie wondered. The task force must have gone dumb since L died.

"Y...yes, I remember."

"We talked about what you should do if a situation like this ever occured. Do you remember that?" Aizawa looked at him suspiciously. It definitely didn't sound like he was talking about the real conversation they had, but the secret one that they were hiding from the task force.

"I remember." Takada closed her eyes, envisioning what she would have done if not had it been for the woman that now held a gun to her head. "I did what you told me to Light." She lied. "I did everything you asked me to now come save me." She cried. Mellie once again stuck the gun against her temple in warning.

"Miss Takada, do you remember what I told you to do after that?" Light had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"I..I know, but Light." She pleaded.

"Can you do it?"

She began sobbing. "I can do it." She whispered.

"And what were you supposed to do?" Mellie questioned as soon as she heard Light hang up.

"I was supposed to punish as many criminals as possible before he came to get me." Meek's eyes widened.

"And how the heck were you supposed to do that with this little bit of paper and no way of knowing what criminals to kill?"

She held up the phone with a shaky hand.

Mellie looked from her to the phone and understood immediately. "There's another person who knows about Kira." Takada nodded. Mellie gritted her teeth and shot her gun into the air. "God dammit, how many god damn Kiras are there?" Mellie calmed herself once more.

"I want you to call this other Kira." Mellie said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want Light getting suspicious." She said as if it was obvious. "Be as normal as possible and do what Light told you to do."

Takada nodded weakly.

* * *

Mello stopped running as he heard a gunshot back towards the broken down church. He hadn't known if he was just hearing things or not so he stood there for a moment and listened. He didn't hear anything and went back to running. It wasn't but a minute later that he heard it again. "Who the hell is shooting?" He thought about Mek. "God damned girl can't stay out of frickin trouble." He started back the way he had come just in case it really was Meek.

* * *

Mellie had turned away from Takada. She noticed that Mello's motorcycle must have been in the back of the truck this whole time. The bike was tipped over on its side and there was some sort of liquid leaking from it. The stream was pouring out the back of the truck in a small rivulet. He must have been driving like a maniac. Its a wonder Takada was still alive.

Meek heard a piece of glass fall to the ground and turned around with her gun extended. Takada was reaching back into the cab. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer and when she pulled her arm back through the window Mellie could see a box of matches in her hand.

"Drop 'em." She ordered and when Takada lit one of them up Mellie shot her in the arm.

Mellie's eyes widened as she noticed that the gunshot hadn't affected the girl at all. She just stood there with lifeless eyes. Takada threw the match and it was too late to stop it as it hit the liquid and a fire blazed into life. Mellie could only scream as her arm caught fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She dropped to the ground and rolled until the fire went out and began breathing in and out quickly in a panic. She was surrounded by flames and it reminded her of the day her former parents died. Was this how her mom and dad felt when they were being burned alive. "MELLLOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"Crap." Mello could hear someone screaming, and it sounded an aweful lot like someone in pain. When he got closer to the place he left Takada he found that the entire building was on fire. "What the hell!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The woman's pain filled cries echoed in Mello's mind.

"That couldn't be Meek...could it?"

"MELLLOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sound of his voice made his heart leap into his throat. Where was Matt? But he didn't dwell on the matter he had to save Meek. Mello ran to the truck and could barely make out a figure behind the flames that were blocking her way out. "MEEK!" He needed to make sure it was her.

"Mello?!" Her voice was getting weaker. A lot of smoke was escaping out of the openings of the truck and he knew that she wouldn't last much longer if she kept inhaling it all. He looked around for something to put out the fire and spotted Matt's car. He ran to it and threw the door open and stepped back a few feet shaking his head as he saw Matt's dead body.

"Dammit..." He shook his head and tried to push the image from his mind. In the back seat of the car was a heavy blanket. Mello grabbed it and ran back to the truck.

Mello draped the blanket on the edge of the truck and began slapping at the flames to make a path. He could see Takada laying on the ground, completely aflame and Mellie was now lying next to her. "Shit!" He finally got through the flames and picked her up with only a little difficulty. He pulled the blanket around them and jumped back out of the truck.

When they were a safe distance from the building Mello laid her on the ground and felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the thumping of a heartbeat under her skin. He scrutinized the rest of her body and found that her arm was badly burned. He frowned and looked at his own burn.

A moment later the sound of a vehicle approaching alerted Mello. He squatted down and lifted Meek onto his back and took off into the woods. Shin was waiting for them.

* * *

_(-B ...R&R. PLZ CLOUD 9 is the place to be........Does not compute....WHERE IS L AND NIL??? B-)_


	43. This Is It

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much. *glomps L and then Mello and then L again* Muhahahaha!!!! Ahem...Sorry for that. :D

**Chapter 42-**

"Mello." Shin jestered for the blonde man to come closer.

They had set Meek on a makeshift operating table. She had severely burned her left arm and parts of the long sleeved shirt she had been wearing were stuck to it. He was already peeling them off carefully and had noticed that the injured woman was finally becoming conscious. "What's wrong?" Mello narrowed his eyes at the man.

Even though Shin had tended to their wounds before, Mello was still not fully trusting of the him. "If she wakes up I'm gonna need you to hold her down."

"What!?"

"This is going to be very painful for her since I don't have all of the supplies needed to numb the area." Mello looked at Meek hoping beyond hope that she stayed unconscious until Shin was finished. But, of course, Meek never did anything the easy way and she began to stir.

"Oh, for crying out loud." This was going to get loud. Shin bent down with a pair of tweezers and grabbed a loose end of a piece of cloth and pulled. The sudden pain made Meek's eyes shoot open and she sucked in a huge breath. She was now breathing quickly. Mello did as Shin had told him and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wh...what are you doing?!" Mellie panicked.

"Holding you down." Mello looked her in the eyes. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." Shin pulled another piece off and Mellie reflexively tried to pull her arm away, but it was held down at the shoulder by Mello and at the wrist by Shin. She tried everything in her power, struggling to get free but Mello and Shin were much stronger than she was. Another piece was ripped away and she screamed into Mello's face.

That was very unpleasant for him and he decided to try something else. "Mellie look at me." He crouched down in front of her so that her face was looking away from the burned arm. He took hold of her hand and she squeezed it. "Don't look at it." Mellie just nodded her head and sucked in again as Shin pulled another off.

"God god god god...." She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. "I can't take it anymore." She whispered.

Mello wasn't very good at comforting someone who was in pain. Usually he was the one causing the pain. He was very happy that he had been unconscious when Shin was cleaning his own wounds. "Just keep looking at me. You can get through this."

Mellie opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. She had never heard him comfort anyone, and for some reason she believed him without any doubt. She squeezed his hand tighter and kept her gaze on his face. A few painful minutes later Shin had finished and bandaged the wound up until he could properly fix it with skin graphs.

* * *

L was looking at Nil in worry.

They were sitting at a table across from eachother and her head was nodding as if she were going to fall asleep right there in her soup bowl. "Nil?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him with drowsy eyes.

"I may be wrong, which I am not, but I think that you should probably get some rest before we go tomorrow." Nil nodded a little in agreement. The apartment they were staying in was small, but cozy. It had one bedroom that hadn't been used since the last occupants had been there. Nil stood up a little wobbily and walked to said room and laid down on the bed. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but couldn't seem to find the right spot.

"Ugh..." She was soo tired but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She was just about ready to rip the covers off of her and try the couch instead when she felt the bed shift as someone joined her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

L sat with his back to the headboard. "I noticed that you seemed uncomfortable." L stared at her with his cobalt eyes.

"You seem to be correct." She looked back at him warily.

L scooted closer to her and when she was about to protest he put a finger to her mouth. "If it does not help then I will leave." She crossed her arms as L positioned himself so that she was between his legs, laying on his chest. She blushed profusely at their position, but the rise and fall of his breathing was already lulling her to sleep. L began stroking her hair as her breathing started to even out. He smiled down at her as she shifted slightly so that her head was in the crook of his neck. He laid his chin on the crown or her head and was surprised to find himself falling into a slumber.

* * *

The burning building that haunted her dreams was back. She launched herself towards it as the scene blurred around her, making the house the only clear thing in her mind. She threw open the door just as she had the first time and ran up the stairs where she already knew her parents were. She looked into the room she had found her parents before and saw them in the exact same spot. The only difference was that now Lia was in the room. "Lia?" It was a younger version of her sister, and she realized that she to was a younger age.

"Naomi..." She cried.

Nil began walking towards her, but just as she reached her hand out she pulled back. "No. I can't save you..." She wondered why.

She couldn't save her parents and now that Liora was there, she knew that for some reason she wasn't supposed to save her, or saving her was out of her reach. There was another reason she was here, and it wasn't to dwell in the past.

"Naomi." She heard L's voice. When she passed back across the hallway to where she knew L was she became older again.

"L." She went to him without hesitation and grabbed his arm. He stood up as soon as their hands touched and the scene dissolved into a new one. In this scene she was only a spectator.

"Mommy?" A young boy with blonde hair was standing next to a woman with brown hair, and on the other side of that woman stood another blonde haired boy that seemed to be the same age. "Who's that?"

"That is your grandma." The woman's voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't see any of their faces because they were turned away from her. A minute later another brunette walked up to them along with a very familiar black haired man.

"AUNT NAOMI!" One of the boys exclaimed. The scene struck a cord. And Nil held a hand up to her mouth in shock. Could this be the future?

"DADDY!" The other boy ran over to a blonde haired man and gave him a hug.

Nil woke up to the sound of a phone ringing.

L must have already been awake because he grabbed the phone with his index finger and thumb and answered it. He hung up a moment later.

"It's time."

Nil nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Near's voice filtered into the room. The task force was ready to depart for the Yellow Box. "First of all, in regards to Misa Amane, we've already set her free. You may call her to confirm it."

Light did just that. He took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. Obviously she was more than good because she had been placed in a penthouse suite at one of the best hotels in Japan. Near really outdid himself. "I understand. Alright Misa, stay there for a little while longer until I call you." Light hung up the phone and looked back at the monitor. "Ok Near, I need you to connect me with Mogi. We have the notebook locked away here, and in order for us to enter the safe it's locked in we need the pin number from every task force member to unlock it."

"Understood, I'll connect you immediately." The other members, including Lia, had already entered their numbers and waited patiently. As soon as the number was punched in Aizawa took the Death Note from the safe.

"Near, Light and I have already talked it over and we decided that I will be holding onto the notebook."

"L, are you sure that it's alright that Mr. Aizawa holds onto it. Be honest." He chided.

"Of course, I chose Aizawa because I knew that is what you would prefer that." He smiled. "I have no problem with it."

"I appreciate it." Near said a little shocked. But only a little. "Thank you. Well then, I will see you shortly." Near logged off.

* * *

"Today?" Mello was on the phone with a resting Meek laying against his shoulder. He didn't mind it as much as he had the last time it happened. She was even holding his hand. She hadn't let go since she had started about two hours ago when she had been holding it for comfort as Shin stripped her arm of all the burned on cloth. "Fine. We'll be there."

He hung the phone up and was going to get up and leave for the location in which the so called L had told him that Near had set up a meeting with all of the forces that were working together to catch Kira. He was tempted to leave the sleeping woman behind, but thought better of it. If everyone that was chasing Kira was supposed to be there then she had more right then anybody to be there.

Kira had killed her sister and Matt. And as far as he knew she had loved the man. Or at least liked him a lot. "Meek." He shook her a little."

"Hm?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were still a little pink from the pained tears that had escaped down her face.

"Get ready, we're going to Daikoku Wharf."

* * *

_(-B Oh hot damn, its almost over ppl. :D Only a couple of chapters left. Unless I decide to drag it out. :P *Shoots self in head* I have taken a long time with this story. B-)_


	44. A Little Game

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much. *glomps L and then Mello and then L again* Muhahahaha!!!! Ahem...Sorry for that. :D

**Chapter 43-**

"Daikoku Wharf?" Mellie didn't understand what that even was.

"Yes, we have been invited by Near." Mello said his rival's name in disgust. "He said that he was going to reveal Kira and he wants everyone involved in the case to be there." Then Mello smiled evilly. "Although, I wonder if Near even knows I'm alive."

Mellie blinked at him. "If Near thinks you're dead then who gave you this information about the meeting?"

Mello's eyes slitted as he looked at the far wall. "Some idiot claiming to be L."

"Hmm." Mellie looked at her hands and then stood up with a smile. "Well, if this is it, then lets get going. I want to see the look on Kira's face when HE realizes you're alive." She winked at Mello.

"Yeah, he'll probably shit his pants."

Mellie rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on stud, lets go." She pulled a growling Mello out the door.

* * *

"Ok, I've confirmed it." Aizawa walked up to the car containing Matsuda, Ida, and Light. "Near is already inside with the SPK members, but there is no sign of his two extra people.

Light looked at him warily, but shook it off. He already knew what was going to go down in this building and he planned on coming out on top...no matter what. Light smirked at his watch.

All of the task force walked in side by side. The warehouse that they walked into was dim on the inside, but still light enough to make out every person who was there. Light frowned immediately.

A white haired man was sitting on the floor with a bunch of finger puppets spread out in front of him. But that wasn't what was making Light angry. The fact that he and the rest of the SPK were wearing a mask that gave the albino man the appearance of L was grating on his nerves_. "Near, you're far inferior to L. You have no right to be wearing a mask of L!"_ Light ground his teeth together at his thoughts.

Before anyone could comment on their masks they heard the sound of the door slide open. Two individuals walked in.

Everyone's expressions changed at once. Light's was shock, Matsuda, Aizawa and Ida relief and shock, Lia relief and happiness, and even Near showed a split second of shock.

"MEEK!" Lia yelled. Mellie smiled at her but walked over to stand with Mello, who was standing with Near. Lia didn't really care, she was soo relieved.

"Well, what a surprise." Near stated. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I'm betting Kira did to." Mello stared straight at Light Yagami.

The group sat in silence for a few seconds. "So what was it you were going to show us?" Matsuda couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Oh, you'll see." Near said as he twirled his hair. "We are waiting for a few people."

"And who might they be?" Light asked.

"As I have said before, I was told not to say." Near responded boredly. "Although I do believe they will be here shortly."

He was right. It was only five minutes later that the door slid open again. This time however, the people stood in the doorway for a minute letting the sunlight leak in making it hard to see who they were. Then, they walked in. Both people had the same kind of mask on as Near. Both of them walked towards the Albino man without a word.

"Ok, I'm lost." Matsuda admitted. "What's with the masks?"

"Oh, I just wanted to play a little game." Near smiled behind his mask.

"What kind of game?" Light asked.

"Well, I want to play a game called...who is the real L." Everyone gasped except for Light. The real L?

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the real L died a while ago." Aizawa explained. "We were there when it happened."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that your information is false." Near said. "I assure you, the real L is in this room."

Nobody could move. How could that be? They had all gone to his funeral, they had all been in the room when he and Nil died.

"Shall we begin the game?" Near suggested. "You may begin whenever you see fit."

"Well, it is more than obvious that you are not L." Light said.

Near flipped off his mask and smiled.

Aizawa was the next to answer. "L isn't exactly a big guy." Anthony Rester and Mogi removed their masks.

"L would never wear a suit." Matsuda added. Halle Lidner and Stephen Gevanni took off their masks as well.

There were now only two people left, and they were both wearing black sweaters that covered their hair. "Well, lets think about this..." Light said. "...the one on the left looks a little short to be L, also it looks to me like that person may be female."

"I agree." Aizawa said. "That is definitely a woman, and L is not female."

The two masked figures looked at eachother and nodded. Both of them turned back to the crowd and reached up at the same time to remove the mask and their hoods. When they were both revealed, you could have heard a needle drop in the midst of the silence that hung over the investigators.

Nil and L were standing there, completely and utterly alive.

"I...Impossible!" Matsuda said. Mellie had began trembling as soon as she saw Nil.

"Holy shit."

Nil looked over at her and tried to hide a smile. "Meek...thank you for believing me."

Meek smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Of course I did, you're always right. Why the heck should I start doubting you after you die. Or, fake your death, or whatever happened."

"L." That was all Light said.

"Light." L stated. "It is time to end this charade." Light knew it was useless. He had smiled at the dying man, so it was a given that L knew for sure that he was Kira.

"Sorry L, but I don't know what you are referring to."

Then as if a storm had hit, the door swung open and a bunch of people stormed in, one after another. The last person to enter was Teru Mikami.

"What the hell?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Light said, a little less calm than he had been a second ago. "I already knew that the person from the news was the real Nil. Misa was watching the whole thing."

"Misa?" Matsuda was confused.

"Yes, Misa." Light looked directly at L. "She has the eyes of course."

"So she was the second Kira." L said smugly.

"And that makes you right about two things." Nil added. "Light Yagami is Kira, after all.

Lia was looking at Light, shaking her head back and forth in denial. "No, no, no. You can't be..."

"Oh yes, Lia." Light watched as she sunk to the floor. "I AM Kira." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and made her look up at him. "What's wrong, you don't love me anymore." He laughed like a crazy person.

"Put her down." Nil said deliberately as she and Mellie drew their guns. Light glared at the two of them. Nil was hit with a gun in the back of the head and was knocked out and caught by L. Mello punched the person that had tried to do the same to Mellie.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"Get their guns!" Light ordered. The SPK and task force were all searched and they even managed to get the guns from both Mellie and Mello.

"Bastards." Mellie said under her breath.

"Ok, Near." Light chimed. He looked like he was having the time of his life. "I don't think I'm going to kill you just yet."

Near just stared at him with dark eyes.

"No, I think I'm going to play a game." Light smiled sarcastically. "Since I know you like games."

"Who do you think you are?!" Matsuda screamed.

"Shut him up." Light ordered and one of the men punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, a game." He paced in front of them for a while. "I know, lets play tag."

"Tag?" L questioned.

"Yeah, you will be in groups I think." He paced a little more. "L and Nil will be in one group, Meek and Mello in another, Near and Rester, and Lidner and Gevanni. The task force will stay here."

"And what are the rules to such a game?" L asked, having never played the game.

"Simple, you run away from the person who is it." Light explained with a glint in his eyes. "But, I modified the game."

"How?" Meek asked angrily.

"Instead of one person it there will be one for each group." He smirked. "Teru, Misa, Demegawa, and..." He looked around the room for a moment. "You." He pointed at a young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Nobody had even realized that Misa, and Demegawa had been in the room, but sure enough they stepped forwards to reveal themselves.

"Teru can take L's group." He laughed this time. "Misa I think you can handle Lidner's group." He didn't trust her with Mello or Near. She was just too stupid for her own good. "Demegawa, I give you Near's group." Light couldn't imagine that Near could move very fast. "And you can have Mello."

"What about you?" Mello spat.

"Oh, I'll be here when they bring your bodies back."

"Bodies?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." Light smirked. "The rules are...you have ten seconds before they start chasing and the only way to get caught is if you get shot."

Everyone glared at Light.

L held Nil tighter to him as a gun was pushed into his back by Mikami. "Lets go."

The four groups were all pushed outside where they could see a very large perimeter of more people surrounding the entire lot. They were all faced in separate directions as Light joined them. "Well this should be interesting." He looked at all of them. "Who will be drug back here first?" He laughed again.

"This is just great." Mellie seethed. "Looks like albino isn't so smart as he lets on." Mello looked at her worriedly. How were they going to get out of this one without looking like swiss cheese? "He grabbed her hand in his. "Just follow me and keep up."

Mellie frowned. "I think you should follow me. I am a lot more stealthy and fast than you think I am." She looked over at her bandaged arm and wondered how it would affect her running.

"We shouldn't fight, we need to stick together if we are both going to get through this."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Are we all ready?" Light taunted. "On three you can start running. Then you have ten seconds to get out of range."

L needed to get out of there as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to put Nil in danger.

"Rester." Near said. The tall man looked down at him. "I have never run before." Near admitted. Rester looked at him with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"I can't believe he is sending that stupid girl after us." Lidner growled.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look so stupid with a gun in her hand." He eyed the gun. "Plus, if she gets frustrated with us she could just kill us with her notebook."

"ONE...TWO...."

Everyone cringed at the slowness of his counting. "THREE!"

They all took off in separate directions as fast as their legs could take them.

_(-B ...o_O B-)_


	45. Smarts Vs Dumbs

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much. *glomps L and then Mello and then L again* Muhahahaha!!!! Ahem...Sorry for that. :D

**Chapter 44-**

Light watched as the four groups darted away and laughed a high pitched, crazy sort of laugh that made even Teru cringe. "Run run run as fast as you can..."

"God?" Mikami asked. Light was pleased with his new title. "Should we send them a warning shot?" Teru smirked.

Light considered it. "Sure." He shrugged and then smiled. "But, make sure you don't hit any vitals just yet." I want them brought back alive. He grinned widely as a crazed gleam shone in his eyes.

* * *

Lidner and Gevanni ran, but they didn't get very far before they were shot at. "What the hell?! There is no way it's been ten seconds!" Gevanni complained in a panic.

"Just keep running."

Gevanni did as instructed and kept count in his mind how many seconds had actually gone by since it didn't look as if Misa was following them just yet. "It must have been a warning shot. Just trying to scare us." He said to himself as he smacked headfirst into Lidner.

"Watch what your doing." She scolded. "Get in here, we can't outrun a bullet and this girl isn't very smart so we should be able to ambush her." He nodded and entered the building with Halle behind him. She stood outside for a few seconds to make sure Misa saw where they had gone. "Ok I'll tell you when she gets here, all you have to do is get the gun." She looked out a side window and watched as Misa inched closer. She held the gun out in front of her and was shaking slightly. It was apparent that the pop star wasn't used to guns.

Halle held up three fingers to indicate when Misa would open the door. She lowered one for every step closer Misa got. On the last finger Lidner pointed at Gevanni as if passing a baton off to him in a relay race. The door creeked open and the first thing that came into view was the gun held by Misa's finely manicured fingers. He didn't pause when his arms darted out to grasp her wrist and the gun and then slammed his elbow into her face. She fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Good job." Lidner congradulated as she headed out the door without explanation.

"Hey wait up. Where are you going?"

"We need to find Near."

* * *

Near trudged along with Rester. It kind of looked as if Rester was leading a monkey as Near stayed in his usual slumped position. "This isn't going to work." Rester stopped and knelt with his back to Near. "Get on." Near didn't argue, he wasn't stupid afterall. Demegawa was sure to be slow but with a gun in his hand he didn't need to be very close to hit them. It was a second later that a bullet whizzed past Rester's ear and he jolted away as if it had bit him. Near held on as tight as possible, which was making it hard for the burly man to breath, but he just kept running.

It was mere seconds later that Near realized that it was not Demegawa who was chasing them. "Hmm...this can't be good."

"What?" Near didn't answer his question. Instead he looked around trying to think up a plan. He was also noticing a very distinct wariness in Resters running. He obviously wasn't in as good of shape as he seemed.

"Rester." Near said into his ear. "You can't keep running. We need to find somewhere to hide." Rester looked behind him and saw that the blonde guy was chasing them with his gun extended.

"It seems Demegawa is not after us anymore." Near stated. "He moves considerably more fast and will overtake us in a few seconds if we keep going."

Rester branched off of his previous path into the shadows of another warehouse that was very close to another. He ducked behind some trash barrels that were sitting between them, hoping beyond hope that they weren't visible to any unwanted eyes. "We need a plan." Rester said watching as the blonde man ran straight past them.

"We need help." Near admitted.

And as if on cue Lidner and Gevanni ran past. "HEY!" Rester whispered loudly, catching Gevanni's attention.

He grabbed Lidner's arm and came to a stop as he gestered towards the hiding duo.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Mellie was chanting under her breathe. Everytime she flexed her arm muscles, it sent a firey pain up and down said arm. Mello looked over at her in worry. She had to be in a lot of pain.

"AHHH! Crap!" Mello fell to the ground clutching the back of his leg." Mellie stopped in mid-stride and went back to help him.

"Mello!" She had heard the gunshot and knew he must have been hit. She knelt next to him and examined his thigh where the bullet had wripped through his skin. She didn't know much about gunshot wounds she she just wripped off part of her shirt and tied it around his leg. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID TEN SECONDS YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" She yelled back at Light in soo much anger that she was tearing up. "Come on Mello we gotta get going."

She went to the side of him that had been shot and realized that she was going to have to use her injured arm to support him. She steeled herself against the pain and wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet, she then pulled his arm around her shoulders. "Put your weight on me." She gritted her teeth and began moving forwards at a considerably slower pace. Mello didn't feel right letting Mellie support him like this.

"Meek." Mello was watching her face and she seemed in more pain then he was. "This isn't going to work, we are going too slow." Mello had realized that Demegawa was now chasing them, but he was also gaining on them. "Demegawa is going to catch us."

"Demegawa?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is because of my injury." Mello growled.

Mellie didn't say anything, she only looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _'Don't worry Mello, I won't let them kill you.'_ She promised herself.

"Meek, stop." He ordered as he began dragging his feet which caused both of them more pain.

"No, come on I have a plan." She pulled on him, and he continued the slow trudging at the mention of a plan.

"Ok what is....IITT?!?!" They had turned a corner and she pushed him into a row of bushes that lined the edge of a building.

"Stay there." She said.

"Meek!" He whispered loudly. "No!" He shot up to find himself at the wrong end of Mellie's gun.

"Mello, if you move from this spot I will kill you myself." Her eyes were narrowed in a full on death glare. "I will be back."

She didn't sound as confident as Mello needed her to be and as soon as she disappeared around the corner he struggled to his feet and limped to the edge of the building to witness the face off. "How the hell does she do that?" Mello growled as he wondered how she had retrieved her gun.

* * *

L held Nil to his torso as he sped off and looked for some place to go that would get him out of range of the bullets that were sure to be flying towards him in exactly seven seconds. His eyes darted back and forth as a stinging sensation ripped through his arm. He looked over and saw that a bullet had grazed the edge of his arm, ripping his shirt. 'Ten seconds must be considerably faster then I previously thought.'

L had found a place to set Nil where he knew she would be concealed while he distracted Mikami. He had run around the corner of a building to avoid a gunshot and as Teru followed, L made his way all the way back around the building so that he was running in the opposite direction of his assailant. He ran back to where Nil was and found a small pool of blood on the ground next to her head where she had been struck. He grabbed her limp body and ran inside the nearest warehouse. "We need to stop the bleeding." He said to the unconscious woman. He set her on a table that was inside the building and tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her head. "That should help. For now." He didn't like how her skin was getting more and more pale by the minute.

He heard a sound coming from the building next door and looked out the nearest window. There in the alleyway nextdoor was a blonde man. L recognized him as the man who should have been chasing after Mello and Meek. The two of them had obviously eluded the man, but now L and Nil were in danger of being found by him. As if the man had heard L's thoughts he looked up from the trash he was digging through and turned towards him. L was confused, how did he know they were there. And then it was clear to him. A cat had brushed pash a few stray cans at the back of the building and some of them went tumbling, making a reverberating noise that carried out to the blonde. "Damn."

L quickly went back to Nil and carried her into the shadows next to a pile of crates that would conceal them. L could hear the door open with a creek and saw the shadow of the man splayed across the floor. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He slunked around the room turning it upside down as he went. _'He's going to find us. What am I supposed to do? I am only a human afterall.'_

* * *

"Well, well, well." Light frowned. "You two are going to have to switch now." Light gestured at Demegawa and the blonde guy he had chosen to go after Mello and Meek. But now that Near was getting help from Rester and Mello was impaired, they needed to switch.

Both of them nodded obediently and did as they were told.

"I'll be inside." Light walked towards the warehouse. "The first one to bring me back a body will be graciously rewarded." They were all anxious now. What sort of prize would they recieve from their great God?

When Light returned to the Yellow Box he looked around the room with gleaming red eyes. He noticed that Lia was slumped on the floor weeping and Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi were being restrained nearby.

"Where's your mother Lia?" He taunted. "What's wrong? Did you two have a plan to stop Kira on your own?"

Lia just layed on the ground in a fetal position and raised up one of her arms. In her hand sat a gray box with a red button on it. As she held it in the air she pushed the button.

Nothing happened.

"What is that?" Light asked less cockily then he was before. In fact he seemed wary of the button.

"It will alert my mother of our predicament and she is to call the police and tell them where we are." Lia said numbly.

"WHAT?!" Light rushed over to Lia and grabbed her by the hair again. "You little bitch." He seethed between his teeth. "I am Kira, and you will die here." He released her and searched the room. He needed Misa.

And as strange as that was Misa came stumbling into the building with her sleeve held up to her nose as it bled onto the black garment. Light ignored her injuries and smirked. "Misa, come here." He commanded.

Despite her condition she did as she was told.

"I need you to tell me her name." He pointed at Lia as she was sunk on the floor. "She will be the first one to die today."

"Of course, anything for you Light!" She said perkily. She stared at the spot above Lia's head. "Her name is Liora Himura."

"Liora, huh?" Light smiled wider and wider. "Hahahahaaaahahaaaaaaaaa......hhhh....HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

* * *

_(-B Well it seems I must apologize once more for my absence. I must be getting on everyones nerves. :P I went to Anime Nebraskon last week (which was a blast) and then the internet was shut off for a few days and then was being a little #$$#, So I rewrote this chapter like five times. UGH So I am really sorry this took sooooooooooo long. I will try and end this story soon, but it seems it is just dragging on. :P :D I hope you like it. WARNING- PPL WILL DIE IN NEXT CHAPPY....PPL=Plural.....as in more than one. :D B-)_


	46. Back to the Yellow Box

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much. Actually in reality I only love the first half of Death Note. The second half is L-less :(. :D

**Chapter 45-**

Chiyou sat alone in the task force headquarters.

She was getting fidgety as she stared at the object in her hand. "Please let this go well." She prayed. It had been at least an hour since the team had left for the Yellow box. The one known as Near was supposed to be exposing Kira there.

Chiyou had suspected Light Yagami of being Kira from the beginning. Nil knew he was, and that was all the convincing Chiyou needed to know that he was to. She wished that someone had stayed with her though. The place was just too quiet without all the arguing, typing, and all around investigation. She was only certain that one of her daughters was alive. She couldn't make heads or tails of the woman who resembled Nil on the television. She looked like Nil and sounded like Nil, but how could she have been alive. Why wouldn't she have contacted anyone? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

She had made herself some hot tea and was sipping it carefully.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

As soon as she heard the alarm the tea she had been drinking flew across the room as she spit it all out. She then looked at the object in her hand again to find a red light blinking along with the beeping. Her heart plummeted and she grabbed her phone and dialed frantically.

_"Nine One One, what seems to be the problem?"_

"YES HELLO, I NEED THE POLICE!" She yelled into the receiver. "AND AMBULANCES!" She rushed on. "AH HELL, JUST GET THE FIRE DEPARTMENT....NO WAIT THE ARMY, GET THE ARMY!!"

_"Mam calm down."_ The woman urged. _"What is the emergency? And I need an address."_

* * *

Near's group hadn't moved from their hiding spot. "What are we sit here and wait?" Rester asked.

"Yes Mr. Rester, that is exactly what we will do." Near stated. "This whole meeting will have been for nothing if we all die."

"But if we stay here won't we eventually be found?" Lidner asked.

"If we move we are more likely to be found." They could here several gunshots going off in the distance. "If you are worried about our predicament then make a suggestion. At this point any kind of plan would be beneficial. Unless, of course, it gets us killed." Near was twirling his white hair with his finger as he spoke and didn't look at anyone. He had to admit to himself that this is not how he had planned the meeting to go. He didn't take into account that Light Yagami would send his entire Kira army on them. It didn't even seem possible that Misa could be there since he had detained her and released her just this day.

Then they heard the sirens.

* * *

"Stop where you are." Mellie threatened as she pointed her gun straight at Demegawa's heart.

"Well, well, well little girl has a toy." Demegawa pointed his gun right back at her. "Aren't you a little young to be handling on of those?"

"Aren't you a little stupid to be handling one of these?" She retorted.

"Hmm, aren't you the little comedian." He seemed disgusted with her words. "Where's your little boyfriend hiding? Shouldn't HE be the one saving YOU?"

"Well if you must know, I am not saving HIM. I'm saving US."

"Whatever. It is time for you to come with me, so that I can claim my prize from our new God." He brought his gun up so that it pointed at her hands. He didn't want to kill her, but if he shot her while she had the gun in her hand she would definitely kill him.

"Your God huh?" She said quietly. "What the hell?" She looked off to the side of Demegawa and gawked at the air as she attempted to distract the TV host.

Needless to say, it worked. Demegawa looked over to the left where Mellie was looking and didn't find anything of interest. But that was his first and last mistake. Mellie shot him in the chest. She smirked in triumph only to find a second later with a bullet flying into her body, and between her ribs.

The impact of the bullet on Demegawa's chest had startled him into pulling his own trigger. He was dead moments later as the bullet Mellie had fired hit his heart as intended.

Mellie bent forward in shock and then sunk to the ground as the world began to spin and grow fuzzy around the edges of her eyes. She layed on her side as she felt the crimson liquid leave her body.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Mello had tried running to her but fell to the ground as the pain in his leg shot through him. He then proceeded to drag himself to her. When he finally got to her he had no idea what to do. "Mellie?"

"Yeah." She said between heavy breaths.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He rolled her onto her back and inspected the wound. He noticed that a scarlet rivulet of blood was gliding down her face from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm pretty....sure...it hit my....lung." She breathed.

"Don't talk." He ordered as he pushed a piece of his sweater onto the wound. Mellie sucked in harshly as the pain that she hadn't felt until then broke into her like a firecracker.

"God damn."

"I said don't talk, are you hard of hearing?" He growled.

"How bout you? I...told you to stay there..." She glared at him.

"As you go and try to commit suicide?" He retorted.

"No...more like...saving your goddamned ass..." A tear rolled down her face to mix with the blood as Mello raised her up to a sitting position.

"We need to get out of here and get you some help." He stood up and braced himself for the eventual pain of using his leg.

"You can't carry me with that leg." She chuckled through her own pain. "And I can't walk." She admitted.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" _'If she doesn't get help she is going to die.'_

"I know what we can do?" Mello turned to see Mikami standing behind them. His eyes grew big as he cursed their luck.

Mikami looked around them to find Demegawa's body a few feet from them. "God is not going to be happy with you two."

"Yeah....cuz we live....to make his....ass...happy." Mellie said sarcastically.

"Hmmm, it seems you are injured. Makes my job easier then." Mikami pointed his gun at Mello. "Pick her up and get moving."

Mello did as he was told. He struggled violently in doing so, but managed to cradle her in his arms. Her eyes sunk closed as pain overwhelmed her. "Mellie?"

"Still here." Mello tried to reassure himself that she would be fine and he would get her some help, but that seemed too impossible given their current situation. He just did as he was told and headed for the Yellow Box to meet his doom.

* * *

L squirmed as far back in the shadows as he could get and blondey got closer and closer and finally....

The cat jumped out from beside him making him gasp. That was all that the man needed to confirm that L was there. "Come out of there." He ordered. And L did along with Nil.

"Well, you're not my targets but you will do." He smirked as he aimed his gun at them. "Where should I shoot you so you can still carry sleeping beauty?"

"Nowhere would be good." L droned.

The man frowned a little. "You thing you're pretty smart don't you?" He didn't give L time to answer as he shot him in the arm. L almost dropped Nil to cradle the wound, but resisted.

"There, now move." He threatened as he swung his gun towards the door.

* * *

When Mello finally walked through the door and when he scanned the room he found everyone except for the person he really wanted to be there, Near. As childish as that was, he was angry that the albino boy had bested him again. L was there with Nil, but nobody from Nears group of SPKs were there.

Light was looking at him as evil as ever, but a little disappointment was there too. He looked at Mellie and frowned. "I didn't want them dead."

"Sorry, God, but I didn't shoot the girl. Demegawa did."

"And where is he?"

"Dead. I'm pretty sure she shot him."

Light didn't seem to care that Demegawa was dead. "Ok everyone is here except Near. Not exactly what I had planned but since everyone who is still alive is here I don't see why I should send you all back out to find him. Besides, he won't make it past the perimeter.

The group could vaguely hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. Lia had finally sat up from her fetal position on the floor and began crawling towards Mellie. "Mellie..."

Light had two people detain her. "LET ME GO!" She struggled violently but in the end the two men were too strong for her.

"The police are really coming aren't they?" Light questioned. "It's time for you to die." Light handed the Death Note to the blonde man. "Your prize is the privelage of using my powers to kill the first offender." Light smiled as he took the notebook in awe.

"NO, YOU BASTARD!" Aizawa shouted but was helpless to do anything.

"Her name is Liora Himura. All you have to do is write her name while thinking of her face and she will die in forty seconds."

And so he did.

"L." Lia said. "Get Nil and Meek out of here alive." That was her final request as her body was racked with pain from the heart attack that finally put her to rest.

"You're a monster." Matsuda said between clenched teeth.

"Would you like to be next Matsuda?" Light suggested tauntingly. "I can always make an exception if you want. But I really want you to see them die first." He gestured to L, Nil, Mello and Mellie.

"Mello..." Mellie choked out.

"What?"

"I can't feel you...."

Mello stiffened. He was sitting on the ground and she was laying acrossed his arms. "I'm right here." He could hear the blood starting to inhibit her breathing as she gurgled.

"It's getting cold...." Her voice was starting to fade.

"No no no!" Light shouted. "She isn't supposed to die yet! Dammit Demegawa."

L watched the scene and vaguely remembered how he felt when he watched Nil die. He wondered if Mello was feeling the same thing.

Mello held her tighter in his arms. "There, this will keep you warm." But he knew it really wouldn't. She was dying.

Dying like Matt had died.

Dying like L and Nil had died.

Dying like Watari had died.

A lone tear dropped onto Mellie's cheek.

"I....can see....Matt...." Her body went limp in his arms and he went numb.

Completely numb.

* * *

_(-B Well I know plenty of ppl who are going to hate me for this, but keep reading plz. This obviously isn't the end. :P B-)_


	47. Only Human

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much. *glomps L and then Mello and then L again* Muhahahaha!!!! Ahem...Sorry for that. :D

**Chapter 46-**

There was a few moments of silence as everyone took in the death of the two girls they had known for a little over five years. Both died young and alone. "Why are you doing this?" Matsuda growled at Light as tears poured down his face. "What? It wasn't enough that you would get your own father killed. You had to go and kill innocent girls."

"Matsuda, Matsuda. Don't think for one moment that these two were as innocent as you say." He looked over at Mello. "Meek was in cahoots with a man who threatened to kill my INNOCENT sister, remember?" He looked over towards Lia's body. "And this woman here, she set the cops loose on Kira. There is no greater felony then standing against the world's new God."

"You are no God." Mello stated quietly as he held on to Mellie's body as it grew colder and colder.

"Do you have something to say to me, Mihael?"

Mello layed Mellie on the ground gently and then stood up with crossed arms. "I said YOU ARE NO GOD." He smirked at Light as a vivid image of Mellie smacking him in the face entered his mind. "I seem to remember the Gods are immortal beings, and as far as I can tell you are very much a mortal."

"You put too many limitations on the term God." Was Light's immediate answer. "You think just because I am mortal that I cannot rule this world as if I were a god."

"So what you are saying is that you really aren't a god." L finally said. "You are just a mortal pretending to be a god."

Light was silent as he glared at them. "I believe it is time to kill the last of my annoyances." There was silence again. "Misa."

"Yes, Light?" She asked lovingly.

"I need Nil's name."

"Of course my love." She looked over at the still unconsciuos woman and frowned. "It says her name is Nil."

"What?" Light was confused. "What is her last name?"

"There isn't one." She scratched her head. "Just says Nil."

Everyone was staring at Nil in wonder. L's heart squeezed in agony as Light opened the Death Note. How could he stop him from killing her again? He felt as if he was the one going to have a heart attack.

Then as if all the answers in the world had appeared before L's eyes, a Death Note faded into existance right in front of his face blocking Light from his view. "What the hell?" It was Mikami's voice that he heard.

"Is that another notebook?" Misa asked pointing towards them, catching Light's attention from his own notebook. He had already written Nil's name.

As the book hovered in front of L he contemplated taking it. What good would it do him though? He couldn't kill everyone in this room fast enough to escape alive.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nil's arms reached out towards the notebook. He looked down at her face and found that her eyes were still closed. Then as if a train had hit him, L flew across the room and hit the far wall. When he could finally get his head to stop spinning he realized that he had dropped Nil. He scanned the room and found that everyone else was in the same situation. He didn't understand how he could have dropped her, and then he realized he couldn't find her anywhere. She was gone.

"What is that?" Misa's annoying voice echoed off the walls. She pointed to the center of the room where the Death Note that had just appeared was floating in mid air. They watched as the book opened and a piece of paper was ripped out and torn into tiny pieces that were impossible to write anything on. The pieces seemed to be carried away by a small breeze that scattered the paper all around the room. Light dove for a piece and as soon as he touched the paper his eyes widened. "Another Shinigami?"

L held his hand out for a paper and touched it and saw a humanoid shinigami standing where he had been, holding the notebook. She seemed familiar. She had white feathered wings, the top half of her face was covered by bone that looked broken at the top where her brown hair flowed out. Her eyes glowed blue like small fires. She was definitely different from the two shinigami L had seen previously. They were both ugly. This shinigami was something more, something he couldn't quite explain.

Then it hit him. "Nil?"

The death god looked at him with an amused smile. "L."

He didn't know what to say, but it didn't seem to matter. They looked into eachother's eyes and everything seemed to be okay with the world. Albeit it was a little wierd staring into eyes that looked like they could burn your soul out of your body.

"What the hell are you?" Light hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" She questioned with a bored tone. "I am a shinigami."

"You aren't like any shinigami I've ever seen." Misa said in amazement.

"I need not explain my heritage to you." She stated in the same bored tone. "I am here to end this little game." She raised her notebook up and took out a pen made of bones. Light's eyes went wide as he dove at Nil. He was surprized when he flew right through her and landed on the ground on the other side. Nil began writing furiously.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Light yelled as people around him began dying. He put his arms around himself waiting to die himself.

Misa screemed as a heartattack jerked through her body and she fell next to where Light was crouched down. Teru went down immediately after.

Several more screams later and the warehouse was completely silent. The only people left alive were Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Ide, Mello, L and Light. And those people watched in amazement as Nil began turning to dust. L ran towards her. "What's happening?"

"I am dying." She explained. "I have intentionally lengthened your lives and must pay the price for it."

L just watched in silence. It only took a few seconds for him to realize that only her skull and clothing were becoming dust. When the process was done a light engulfed Nil's entire body and she screamed in agony. L tried to grab for her but as Light had before he just went right through her. When the light finally subsided he found Nil was still there, but different.

She looked like she had when she was human, only she had iridescent skin, her wings were still there, a white gown that whispered against the floor, and a blue halo.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mello was getting a little annoyed with all the mysticism going on around him.

"Her shinigami side has died." A skull faced shinigami was now standing beside Nil. "She has become a full fledged angel."

"Oh for crying out loud." Mello muttered.

Then another figure appeared to her other side. Another angel who looked similar to Nil. L could only assume that this was her mother. "Yes, but now that she has used her Death Note she can never return to heaven, and she cannot go to hell."

"This is all just so fascinating, but can anyone tell me why HE is still alive." Mello gestured to Light, who was still crouched on the floor.

"I cannot kill someone who has already been claimed." Nil smirked as Ryuk appeared over Light. "Ryuk, it is time to end this. He is no longer able to kill anyone, so you won't die if you take his life now. Plus I'm sure you don't want to wait around here as he is sent to jail and put through trial after trial as they figure out that they are eventually going to kill him anyways."

"Right." Ryuk took out his Death Note and looked at Light one last time. "It's been fun Light. We eased eachother's boredom for quit some time."

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"Why not?" Ryuk asked as he turned the notbook towards him. "I already did."

Light's eyes went as wide as they could and he began to scream hysterically. Forty seconds later he was spasming on the floor, and finally he was dead.

FINALLY.

It was at that moment that the door swung open and a bunch of police officers piled into the warehouse followed by Near, Lidner, Gevanni, Rester and Chiyou. Guns were pointed in every direction, but were lowered after finding exactly what they had found outside. Everyone was dead. "What happened here?"

"NOOO!!" Chiyou dropped to the floor between her two dead daughters and began weeping uncontrollably. "My babies...."

Nil turned to her mother, but found that she wasn't there anymore.

_'You know what to do...'_ A voice sounded in her head. And she did know what to do. But she didn't want to have to choose between her sisters. She was given enough of her angelic powers to revive one of her sisters...but which should she choose.

She saw Mello crouched next to Mellie's body, just sitting there in silence. She looked over at Lia and found Aizawa picking up her body to set inside a body bag that paramedics had brought in.

She loved both of her sisters equally. Lia was always so positive, well she had been before the Kira case began, she was smart, and always gave the best advice. She was her big sister. The one she looked up to. She was going to be the greatest baker in all of Japan.

Mellie was just...Mellie. She was the best little sister anyone could ask for. Always laughing about something, always watching movies or playing video games or working on her latest song. She always took her advice. Whether it was to change a few notes in her song or to go away with Mello and Matt after she had died. Her youngest sister had probably been through the worst of this whole investigation.

This choice was just too hard for her to make. She couldn't choose between the only two people she had loved for as long as she could remember. She thought it over and over. Maybe she could use the last of her energy to revive both of them.

She clung to that thought as she walked over to Mellie's body. She layed a hand on her forehead and felt the energy drain into the corpse. She stopped when she had thought she had given up half of the energy and ran quickly to her other sister. She unzipped the bag as many people tried to stop her. She was grabbed from behind and pulled away.

"NO, LET ME SEE HER!" She struggled against the man who had her, but it was no use. She could feel the rest of her energy draining from her. "I CAN SAVE HER! LET ME GO!" The last of the energy was gone and Nil went still.

"She's gone Nil." It was a policeman that she didn't know that had a hold of her. Nil shook her head back and forth.

"No, you let her die...you let her...die." She began crying silently. L went to her then. He wrapped her in his arms.

And she finally cried. Really cried.

She cried for Lia. She cried for her parents. She cried and cried and when she didn't think she would ever stop she cried some more.

Meanwhile, Mello was still crouching next to Mellie. He hadn't understood why Nil had touched her forehead and ran off, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was thinking.

What would he do now?

His best friend, Matt, was dead. And Mellie was dead. He didn't know if he could really call her a friend, but somewhere along the lines she must have wiggled her way in, because he just couldn't take in the fact that she was actually gone. She looked so serene at the moment. So calm, which he had never seen. She was always either laughing or yelling or worrying. Never calm.

He frowned. "What am I getting so worked up about?" He stood up. "She was just an annoying little girl." He thought he saw movement from her and he immediately crouched back down. "Mellie?" He grabbed her hand and dropped it immediately. It wasn't cold. But that isn't possible. He picked it back up and sucked in a bunch of air. Her face turned towards him and she frowned.

"Mello..." She said.

He didn't know what to say. Was it possible for anyone in her family to die. He looked quickly over to Lia and saw that she was still dead. "How can this be?"

"Mello..."

"I'm right here." He said. "You idiot."

Her eyes opened then with a frown. "You're the idiot."

"No, I'm not the one who got shot in the ribs." He retorted.

Mellie smirked up at him. "No, you're just the idiot who got shot in the leg." Mello had forgot all about his injury.

"Whatever."

* * *

As far as things go in the life of detectives, their lives went back to normal. L and Nil were back to solving cases. Mellie stuck around with Mello, who was still trying to best Near. Near had taken to contacting Mellie every so often just in spite of Mello. Mellie didn't really mind talking with Near, but it did get her into a lot of trouble when Mello found out. She just didn't understand the man.

"What's wrong Mello?" Near's voice filtered through a monitor. "Jealous that I can have a decent conversation with Meek, whereas you just yell and try to make as much noise as possible when you talk to her?"

"Be quiet Near." He shut off the connection.

"Awe, don't worry Mello." Mellie said nonchalantly from her place on the sofa. "Near gets pretty boring."

She had no idea how great it was for him to hear that. And if he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

L found it hard to concentrate. He just couldn't get the question out of his head.

"Is something wrong?" Nil was looking at him expectantly. "You have been staring for quite some time."

"Yes." He said simply.

"Ok."

He fingered the ring that he had been carrying around in his pocket for a week and a half.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat." She suggested. "You look a little more pale then usual."

"No, I'm fine." He fidgeted.

"Then tell me what's wrong, cause you're starting to piss me off."

He flinched at her words and decided that he better just do as she said.

So he got down on one knee. Nil's eyes widened and she looked around the room at the detectives that they were working with. Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide and Mogi and she also looked for some sort of exit. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Nil." he grabbed her hand quickly as he saw her eyes flicker towards the door. "I know this is going to be awkward in front of them but try and pretend it's just us." She looked down at him with a pleading look, but tried to picture only him. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a simple silver ring. "Naomi Himura, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Naomi Lawliet."

Shivers jumped along her spine at his words. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded. "Of course."

L let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up and hugged her to him as whoops resounded around the room.

"Now why can't something like that happen to me?" Matsuda pouted.

"Shut up Matsuda!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

_(-B Epilogue is next. So don't miss out. :D I hope you liked the story. I know a lot happened in this chapter and it was really poorly written, but I was just wanting to end this story before it got outta hand. I might rewrite this chapter later (a lot later) but right now I'm just glad it's over. I had a lot of fun with this story though. I hope you liked it. _

_P.S. I loved All the 'I HATE YOU' reviews I got last chapter. I won't lie, I knew they were coming. And they made me laugh hysterically. :D B-)_


	48. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, but I love it oh so much.

**A/N-** _Welp this is the end. *Cheers silently to herself* I was planning on doing something with Nil and L, but seeing as Mellie seemed to be the most popular of my created charas I'm dedicating this ending to Mellie and Mello. (And Matt :D)._

**Epilogue-**

Mello slammed on the brakes as a man in a yellow camero drove out in front of him. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled practically climbing out his window. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The man poked his head out of the window and yelled back at him. "THE LIGHT IS GREEN YOU ASSHOLE!" Mello looked up at the stoplight and found that it was indeed green for the man and red for him.

"WELL, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" He repeated. "I HAVE A PREGNANT WOMAN HERE THAT WENT INTO LABOR!"

"Mello, calm down." Mellie put a hand on his shoulder. "The contractions are still pretty far apart." And as if her body knew what she was talking about, a contraction racked her body. The pain triggered something in her and she swung her head out of her window and yelled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS WAY, NOW!!!"

The man retreated back into his car like a scared animal and screeched off as fast as he could.

* * *

L and Nil were sitting on a sofa in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been there for four hours just waiting to hear any news about Mellie's pregnancy. Sitting in between them was a little girl with black hair and bright blue eyes that were, at that moment, scanning the room curiously. She did that for about ten minutes before her eyes began drooping shut wearily.

L looked down at the girl and smiled. "Are you sleepy Kay?" The girl looked up at him with a yawn and held her arms out for him. L picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Nil scooted closer to them and layed her head on his shoulder as their daughter fell asleep.

Across from them was another sofa and sitting on it was Mogi, who was doing a crossword. Aizawa was next to him playing paddy cake with his daughter. His wife was next to him holding their baby boy. And next to the sofa on a chair was Near, who was playing with his robots and other various toys, that every so often were stolen by Aizawa's daughter.

Shin and a few of the other mafia members were standing against a far wall, away from the crowd of people.

They had yet to hear back from Matsuda and Ide. They had called the two of them as soon as they reached the hospital along with everyone else, but nobody knew what they were up to.

* * *

In the hospital room Mellie was laying on the bed looking out the window holding Mello's hand. Mello was sitting in a chair next to the bed, one of his feet were brought up to rest on his opposite knee and his elbow was resting on the armrest while holding up his head as he rested his eyes. His other hand was firmly clutched in Mellie's. He could feel every time that she had a contraction, which was quite a painful time. But he didn't show his discomfort so as to keep Mellie as calm as possible.

At the moment she was staring out the window at the sun that was just beginning to set. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Mello opened his eyes and looked out the window with her as the oranges, yellows, and reds of the sunset filtered in staining everything it touched. They watched the sunset together for a few minutes before another contraction hit. Mello closed his eyes again, waiting for the thing to end.

Just then someone burst into the room. "HEY MEEK!" Matsuda said in excitement. Ide was following him with a camera. "I just wanted you to know that we will be here to capture every second of this beautiful event. Mellie twitched making the hold on Mello's hand stronger and opened her eyes in slits and looked at them from the corner of said eyes with a look that could kill a shinigami. Then she closed her eyes again.

"Kill them." She told Mello.

Mello opened his eyes with a frown and drew his gun. Matsuda and Ide went pale and darted for the door.

* * *

"I told you they wouldn't like the idea of you sticking your noses in there." Nil said. "Don't underestimate the power of a woman in labor." L chuckled remembering Nil's pregnancy and how she practically chased Matsuda and Ide out of the room for pulling the same stunt with her.

A few moments later a nurse came out into the lobby. "Mrs. Keehl is now almost ready to give birth and she wanted to know if anyone else wanted to come in for the event.

Nobody spoke up and Nil smiled at them. "No, this is Mello's moment." She stated. The nurse nodded and left the room.

* * *

Mello and Mellie were moved into a separate room and Mello was forced to put on a sterile hospital outfit and a doctors mask or they wouldn't let him in the room. Once he was inside he resumed his place next to Mellie to hold her hand. "This is it." Mellie said smiling up at Mello.

"This is it." Mello repeated in a more exasperated tone. Mellie squeezed his hand in comfort but ended up squeezing harder then she meant to as the pressure in her lower body began to hurt.

"Ok Mellie, when I tell you to, I want you to push." The doctor said. Mellie only nodded in the affirmative. She began breathing just how she was told to in her birthing classes to help her relax.

Mello took a towel and whiped at Mellie's already moist forehead.

"Alright PUSH!" The doctor practically yelled and Mellie did. Instinct told her how she should push in order for the baby to get out. After a long moment Mellie sat back on the inclined bed panting. "That was very good." The doctor cheered. "Now AGAIN!" A couple more times and the baby was out. The first indication that the baby was alive and well was the crying.

"Congradulations you have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor passed him to a nurse who began cleaning him up and they wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and handed him to Mellie. She looked down at the bundle and traced a finger over his brow and cooed.

"Hello Matt." She said lovingly. Mello bent down to inspect his son and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight. Mellie looked up at Mello. "Want to hold him?"

Mello didn't know if he was capable. This was a baby she was talking about. But she ended up pushing Matt towards him without an answer and for the first time in his life Mello was holding a baby.

Not just any baby. His son. His baby boy. "Hey Mat." He said. The boys eyes opened at the sound of his name and Mello saw green.

"Oh my god!" Mellie cried. "What's going on?" Mello looked down at her and saw the pain re-etch itself onto her face.

"What's happening doctor?" He asked, handing Matt to a nurse.

"Just a moment." The doctor did a quick inspection and then smiled up at them. "It seems we have another baby here."

Mello looked down at Mellie in shock, and Mellie looked back up him with a mirrored look.

Minutes later the second baby boy was out. He was cleaned just the same and handed to Mellie, who was completely exhausted. She inspected the boy in the same fassion as the first. "Mello." She whispered. "We need another name."

Mello realized this to and was already thinking. He had let her name the first one, so it was only right that he named the second. He looked down at him and the name came to him instantly. It was perfect. "Mail."

"Mail?" Mellie looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, it was Matt's real name." Mellie's eyes teared up and she looked back down at her second son.

"Hello Mail." At his name the second boy opened his eyes. They were blue.

Mello was the proudest he had ever been that day. He had a family. He had two sons with their mothers eyes and his mothers pale blonde hair.

And so began the new lives of the Keehl twins.

Matt and Mail.

* * *

_(-B Well let me think. I believe I have created just about enough characters for one story. :P Maybe I'll make another story with Matt, Mail, and Kay. :P *Shoots herself in forehead for even suggesting it* I hope you all liked my story. See you all when I decide to make another. :P Any suggestions for stories are welcome, but I do plan on making an Inuyasha one next. :D B-)_


End file.
